Lo que yo sé de ti
by alejandraaa5610
Summary: La cuarta guerra terminó y un año después la vida de muchos da un giro radical... Sasuke y Hinata sin buscarlo tienen un encuentro inesperado, el cual traerá grandes consecuencias para el futuro de ambos! sin embargo deberán enfrentar cada uno su propia lucha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo... gracias a todos los que siguieron mi anterior historia! Ahora les traigo el segundo fic que escribo, espero que realmente les guste y la sigan.

Esta historia es producto de los Reviews que escribieron en la otra historia, disfrútenlo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**LO QUE YO SÉ DE TI**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "COMPLICACIONES"**

La cuarta guerra ninja había llegado a su final y la paz había vuelto para todos... con la unión de todas las naciones y la de otros habían puesto fin a esa trágica situación y habían establecido el equilibrio necesario; luego de ello las cosas volvían a tomar el rumbo correcto y así pareció durante los primeros meses y durante el primer año, sin embargo eso cambiaría y específicamente en Konoha... porque eventos impensados iban a presentarse en un tiempo no muy lejano... lo cual arremetería con toda la lógica y con todo raciocinio.

*°*Hinata Hyuga cumplió un papel importante en la guerra, luego de ella se dedicó a cooperar en la mejora de todos y después volvió a realizar sus misiones; era indiscutible decir también que el tiempo la favorecía porque era una joven hermosa que dentro de unos cuantos meses cumpliría 18 años, sin embargo ya se enfrentaba a un hecho trascendental en su vida...

La mañana era radiante en toda Konoha, el sol estaba en medio de un cielo despejado, el aire fresco golpeaba el rostro de todos los habitantes que ya andaban por las calles con entusiasmo de empezar un nuevo día.

Hinata con seguridad salió de su casa y del territorio Hyuga con dirección a un lugar que necesitaba y debía ir pero que por su temor había retraso esa visita, en medio de shinobis y civiles ella caminaba lo más serenamente posible, largos minutos después de caminar a lo lejos vislumbro el hospital por lo que sin perder tiempo aligeró su paso para llegar a ese lugar; se paró en la puerta de ese lugar y luego de pensarlo un poco entró con nerviosismo mientras sentía que en cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

- Bu...uenos días – saludó a la recepcionista y al ver que la sonreía continuó – tengo una cita con Ino Yamabaka – le avisó con voz débil y al mismo tiempo que pensaba como le diría todo a Ino?

- Por supuesto, sígame – pidió la otra joven y Hinata después de agradecer la siguió hasta que caminaron por un largo pasillo y después se pararon en una puerta que tenía el nombre de su amiga.

La enfermera tocó la puerta y al escuchar el consentimiento para entrar abrió la puerta y anunció a la paciente:

- Ya llegó su paciente! – enseguida dicha enfermera se marchó

- De acuerdo, pasa Hinata – invitó a la joven – siéntate! – señaló una silla delante de su escritorio – bien, dime que sucede? – preguntó sonriente al ver que ella ya estaba sentada, luego de pensar un poco creyó que lo más probable era que Hinata iba al hospital a una revisión rutinaria, eso pensaba la rubia.

Hinata vio que ella sonreía por lo que trató de hacer lo mismo sin mucho éxito, luego tomó un gran bocado de aire y decidió hablar porque no solucionaba nada manteniéndose callada, y menos en una situación como en la que estaba ya que lo realmente necesario era saber la verdad.

- Ino-chan veras... bien porque, o sea – apretó con fuerza las manos – lo que pasa es que... – su voz se hacía más y más débil porque le daba temor preguntar y saber la respuesta

- No te preocupes por nada, continua – pidió Ino al ver que la joven se quedaba callada – seguramente vienes a una revisión de rutina, verdad? – preguntó

- Yo... – dijo viendo a la rubia – no, no es eso – contestó

- No? – se sorprendió un poco – entonces te sientes mal? Acaso sufriste algún tipo de accidente entrenado? – insistió con sus preguntas

- Ino-chan no es nada de eso – pensó en las palabras que debía decir para plantear lo que pasaba – Lo que pasa es que yo siempre fue muy exacta – suspiró llena de tensión - pero ahora he tenido un gran retraso en mi... peri...iodo, y es posible que... – confesó bajando la mirada y evitando mirarla.

Por su parte Ino podría jurar que si no estaba sentada se desmayaría ya que sabía muy bien lo que aquello conllevaba... pero era Hinata Hyuga, una joven tímida y recatada! de entre todas ella no podía pasar por una situación así ¡No, eso no podía ser posible! si alguien le hubiera dicho que algo así pudiera ocurrir nunca lo hubiera creído y seguramente se hubiera reído de esa posibilidad.

- Hinata – dijo saliendo de su asombro y tratando de mantener compostura – has sentido algunos malestares más como mareos, náuseas, fatiga y cosas así? – preguntó la rubia con intriga

- Así es... – respondió Hinata – por eso vine porque tú eres mi amiga y porque... quiero pasar por una prueba de embarazo – pidió con una expresión de preocupación y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al pensar en esa posible posibilidad

Ino solamente la miraba perpleja por lo que escuchaba, acaso realmente era posible que ella este embarazada? Se hacía una y mil preguntas sin embargo Hinata era su amiga y ya después pediría los detalles porque en ese momento había algo mucho más importante que hacer.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – le sonrió dándole ánimos – para salir de dudas inmediatamente te haré una prueba de embarazo – le informó poniéndose de pie e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

El tiempo transcurría con asombrosa facilidad para unos pero para otros era toco lo contrario; Hinata trataba de tranquilizarse pero en su cabeza no dejaban de aparecerse más y más preguntas sobre si se confirmara su sospecha... era muy joven y no se sentía preparada para asumir esa gran responsabilidad! El tic-tan de ese reloj en la pared hacía que su ansiedad creciera pero solo podía esperar... solo esperar mientras observaba que Ino la miraba tratando de encontrar respuestas, todo había sido tan inesperado e increíble que ella misma se sorprendía por vivir esa experiencia que no esperaba.

Hinata cerró los ojos y trato de recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación, aún no comprendía muy bien el camino que había transcurrido hasta llegar a ese momento, pero aún así se sentía perpleja... por todo lo pasado reciente y por el futuro; ella salió de sus múltiples pensamientos al escuchar que alguien se asomaba por la puerta y así acto de presencia.

- Ino-san le traigo los resultados – dijo una enfermera entregándole un sobre; en ese instante Hinata sintió que las piernas le templaban porque sabía que ahí estaba escrito su destino.

- Hinata, vamos a revisarlos... – le avisó la rubia mirándola directamente y buscando su completa aprobación.

A Hinata el pulso se le aceleró y luego de dar un suspiró asintió la cabeza, sin dudarlo Ino empezó a abrir el sobre y luego de sacar algunos papeles los recorrió con la vista hasta que de pronto Hinata vio un cambio radical en la expresión de su amiga lo cual le alarmó y por eso bajo la cabeza, ante ello solo se quedó inmóvil y esperando que la rubia hablara.

- Hinata... – hablaba lentamente – escúchame con atención – pidió mirándola con ternura y entendimiento.

La Hyuga levantó el rostro y con total nerviosismo miró a su amiga, tratando de hacer lo que ella le pedía.

- Hinata... – la llamó y a la misma veces asintió varias veces haciéndole saber la respuesta – estás embarazada... – dictaminó Ino haciendo que Hinata quedara atónita sintiendo que el cuerpo le adormecía – aproximadamente tienes un mes y medio de embarazo - completó viendo que su amiga se ponía pálida de la impresión, lo cual era muy comprensible.

Ambas se quedaron en absoluto silencio... Hinata sentía un sin fin de emociones dentro de sí, desde el mayor temor hasta la mayor alegría! Si tan solo estuviera en otra situación esa noticia hubiera sido la mejor de su vida, si tan solo no estuviera tan desprotegida se sentiría dichosa y si tan solo él estuviera junto a ella lloraría de felicidad, pero ¡no! nada era como deseaba y nada sería como ella lo soñó; ella sabía que era muy joven, también sabía que seguramente su familia la echaría del clan y probablemente él no lo acepte o peor aún ni siquiera lo sepa, lamentablemente debía enfrentarse a esa situación sola.

- Ino-chan – murmuró buscando aclarar cualquier duda – estás completamente segura - cuestionó

- No hay duda, tendrás un bebé... – contestó mirándola y tratando de adivinar quién era él? Por más que le diera mil vueltas al asunto no tenía la más mínima idea de saber la identidad de él, al cual quizás conocía como también no – quién es el padre? – preguntó con interés.

Hinata se pasmó por la pregunta pero luego de pensar en fracción de segundos simplemente negó varias veces con la cabeza porque no lo diría, no diría a nadie quien era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

- Gomen... – se disculpó – no puedo decírtelo – declaró mirándola con decisión haciendo que la rubia suspirara con resignación y aceptara ese hecho.

- Está bien, pero de todos modos tendrás que decírmelo – le advirtió – tienes que hablar con él y decirle de tu embarazo – suspiró – aunque sé que será difícil, también deberías decírselo a tu padre y a tu familia – propuso la rubia pese a que sabía que eso sería muy desagradable para su amiga.

Hinata la escuchó pero no podría cumplir eso, por lo menos no por ahora ya que estaba segura que de su padre no tendría apoyo y que incluso la dejaría sola y abandonada esperando un hijo porque ese sería la confirmación de que ella indigna del apellido Hyuga como siempre se lo hacían ver, y por el otro lado no sabía la reacción que él tendría; para evitar que su amiga se preocupara se puso de pie y asintió dándole señales que haría lo que le sugería.

- Ino-chan debo irme – trató de despedirse

- Hinata – se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – recuerda que no estás sola – la abrazó con fuerza y sintió que ella hacía lo mismo – y felicidades por tu embarazo – dijo Ino logrando que Hinata sintiera que los ojos le picaban porque quería llorar, al tener tanto desborde de emociones.

- Arigatou... Ino-chan – agradeció ella sintiéndose reconfortada y segura que pese a las circunstancias todo estaría bien!

- Mañana en la tarde iré a visitarte a tu casa – le avisó la rubia dejando de abrazarla y su amiga solo asintió y salió del consultorio.

Ino sola la vio marcharse, todavía estaba asombrada por ese embarazo pero tenía en mente también ayudar en lo posible a Hinata porque estaba segura que su padre no tomaría con agrado la noticia.

Caminaba taciturna por las calles pensando en el futuro que le esperaba, iba a ser mamá... y esa idea la asustaba porque no sabía si desempeñaría ese papel adecuadamente, inconscientemente se llevó una mano al abdomen y en ese momento aquellas lágrimas que habían sido reprimidas antes ahora salían sin tregua, se limpió los ojos y sonrió... porque a pesar de todo se sentía feliz! Feliz de saber mamá de esa pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella y al cual ya amaba con todo su corazón. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era más medio día por lo que debía regresar a casa porque los demás se preguntarían donde estaba ya que no había dado muchas explicaciones al salir.

- Hinata! – alguien la llamó desde atrás y al detener su andar y voltear vio que eran sus compañeros

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun – saludo a sus compañeros

- Fuimos a buscarte a tu casa, dónde estabas? – preguntó Kiba mientras veía que Akamaru se asomaba a la joven

- Oh, fui a visitar a Ino-chan – respondió ella acariciando al can y tratando de evitar cualquier sospecha

- Ahora a dónde vas? – preguntó otra vez

- A casa... - contestó

- Te acompañamos, nosotros también vamos por ahí – propuso Kiba y ella asintió sin mucho reclamo - y de paso nos avisas como te fue estos días de descanso – propuso con entusiasmo.

Los tres caminaron mientras hacían uno u otro comentario, pero Hinata estaba distante porque tenía pensamientos más importantes en su cabeza y además los cuales eran importantes en su vida, sería correcto decírselo a él? Debería saber que estaba embarazada? Pero y si él pensaba que ella se había embarazado a propósito? No sabía cuál sería su reacción pero por ese momento solo deseaba llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Tiempo después todos entraron al territorio Hyuga y luego de despedirse dejaron ahí a Hinata, sin pensarlo dos veces ella entró con rapidez a su casa y se encerró en su habitación mientras pensaba en lo que debería de hacer y en cómo sobrellevar ese hecho que marcaba su vida.

Las horas pasaban sin detenerse hasta que el sol ya estaba escondiéndose entre las montañas, pues eran aproximadamente las 5:00 de la tarde y Hinata estaba recostada en su cama ya que después de pensar mucho el sueño la había vencido por completo, haciendo que su cuerpo y mente descansaran en esos minutos reconfortantes; ella seguía durmiendo cómodamente borrando por un momento todo tipo de intranquilidad que albergaba dentro de ella, pero un par de horas después un sonido en la puerta llamó su atención y por más que quiso ignorarlo no lo logró por lo que salió del sueño y tomó conciencia.

- Hinata-sama – llamó una voz femenina – Hiashi-sama dijo que la espera en su despacho – decía tras la puerta

- Enseguida voy – contestó ella levantándose torpemente de la cama

Se miró en el espejo y vio que se veía fatal por lo que se lavó la cara y se acomodó un poco el cabello, enseguida salió de su habitación, bajo algunas escaleras y luego caminó con dirección a la oficina de su padre, tocó la puerta y al escuchar la aprobación entró a ese lugar.

- Niisan – nombró a su primo que estaba sentado frente a su padre

- Hinata, siéntate - ordenó el Hyuga mayor y la joven sin protestar hace lo que le indican y se sienta a un lado de su primo.

- Hoy por la mañana Tsunade-sama me llamó a su oficina – avisó – y allí me dijo que ella tenía en mente a ustedes para algo importante – empezó a hablar

- A qué se refiere? – preguntó Neji

- A que ustedes han sido escogidos para ser anbu – concluyo orgulloso de esa noticia, por un lado Neji estaba satisfecho pero por otro lado Hinata estaba preocupada porque ese no podía ser posible.

- Eso es genial – proclamó Neji

- Lo sé, y por eso me pidió que dentro de un par de semanas haría algunas pruebas con ustedes para tener certeza que no se equivoca con su elección – habló con decisión – así que deben aprovechar ese tiempo y deben prepararse correctamente! – sentenció con firmeza.

- Hai! – respondieron ambos pero la voz de Hinata apenas era perceptible

- Bien, ahora vayan a cenar que mañana deben empezar con sus entrenamientos – exigió poniéndose de pie y los dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo y enseguida salieron de ese lugar.

Neji se veía entusiasmado pero Hinata era todo lo contrario, si esa posibilidad hubiera surgido en otro momento seguramente se hubiera enorgullecido pero ahora esa posibilidad estaba de más, ella inevitablemente se veía muy preocupada porque sabía que en su estado cualquier entrenamiento físico era arriesgado para su embarazo, por lo que aunque fuera necesario confesar a todos su embarazo no iba a arriesgar por nada del mundo a su hijo.

Sin decir nada entró a la cocina y llevó un poco de comida a su habitación y se encerró otra vez porque ella necesitaba estar sola... y pensar como se lo diría a todos y cuales era las probabilidades de ello, pero lo más seguro era que iba ser exiliada de su clan así que debería encontrar un lugar donde vivir, pero felizmente al día siguiente iba ir Ino a visitarla por lo que le pediría a ella su ayuda y asilo, también pensaba en cómo decirle a la Hokage que dejaba su puesto de kunoichi.

Se preparó para dormir y luego se metió bajo las sábanas, era la primera noche que tenía la certeza absoluta de que dormía acompañada, sonrió ante esa idea...

- Todo estará bien... – susurró acariciándose con ambas manos su aún vientre plano – te prometo que te cuidaré siempre – le aseguró sonriendo gratamente y enseguida cerró los ojos.

Cansada de pensar tanto decidió dormirse porque se sentía realmente cansada y temerosa por todos los acontecimientos nuevos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

3 sigan leyendo por favor... les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado!

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 2 "SECRETO"**

Los días pasaban para todos... Neji y Hinata Hyuga debían estar preparados ya para hacer una especie de exhibición para llenar los ojos de Tsunade y hacerte que ella los nombrara anbu inmediatamente; debido a ello debían entrenar arduamente para ultimar algunos de sus jutsu y por eso Neji entrenaba todos los días desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y se suponía que Hinata debía hacer lo mismo pero eso no era así, siempre salía de casa diciendo que iba a entrenar pero nunca lo hacía debido a su estado y en vez de eso aprovechaba ese tiempo en ir al bosque a descansar o ir a escondidas a la casa de Ino porque ya sentía los malestares comunes del embarazo; de alguna u otra manera encontraba la forma de perder el tiempo mientras todo su clan pensaba que entrenaba sin descanso.

Ya había pasado más de una semana y en unos cuantos días cumplirían el plazo para que los Hyuga hicieran gala de sus habilidades; Ino al enterarse de ello se tensó y con muchísima más insistencia exigía saber la identidad del padre porque sabía que una bomba iba a estallar en el clan Hyuga y debían estar preparadas... pero lamentablemente escuchó de Hinata que no iba a revelar su identidad y que mucho menos le diría su embarazo porque, según ella, él no estaría satisfecho con la noticia y que lo mejor era no decírselo, esa explicación indignó a la rubia por lo que todos los días iba a su casa a insistir que él tenía derecho a saberlo y que ella no debiera tomar decisiones incorrectas.

En ese preciso instante la luna estaba en lo más alto de Konoha y resplandecía a lo lejos, mientras que Ino y Hinata estaban en la habitación de la primera ya que ella había sentido un poco de malestar con la comida, lo muy clásico en los primeros meses de embarazo y más aún con la tensión y el estrés que padecía Hinata al verse en esa situación tan complicada.

- Hinata te restan cinco días – le recordó Ino sentada a un lado de la cama mientras veía que su amiga se recostaba en la cama.

- Lo sé – contestó un poco desanimada

- No nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada! – exclamó mirándola – ambas sabemos que a tu papá y familia la noticia no les caerá nada bien y aunque tengas mi ayuda no es suficiente – enfatizó – necesitas decírselo a él, porque tiene derecho a saberlo y debe responsabilizarse – concluyó con palabras serias

Hinata escuchaba lo que su rubia amiga decía pero qué más podía hacer? no tenía planeado decírselo a él porque no soportaría su rechazo y con respecto a su familia sabía que debía decir la verdad más pronto de lo que desearía.

- Ino-chan – levantó el rostro y la miró – tengo miedo... – confesó con voz apagada

- Entiendo eso, pero no puedes quedarte callada para siempre – suspiró con preocupación – dímelo a mí, yo soy tu amiga! Quién es él? – preguntó por enésima vez durante esa semana.

- Gomen... no puedo decírtelo – contestó una vez más y la rubia la miró con desazón, ambas se quedaron sin decir nada por un momento hasta que Ino decidió insistir.

- Aunque lo ocultes por ahora tarde o temprano todos lo sabremos – la reprochó – el bebé va crecer y tendrá algo característico que lo identifique – le informó haciendo que Hinata se impresionara porque se sabía que lo que su amiga decía era verdad, ya que inevitablemente ese bebé se parecería en algo al padre y además tendría sus...

- Vamos, Hinata! Dime quien es y yo iré a decírselo – tomó una de sus manos – quién es el padre del bebé? – siguió insistiendo

Hinata lo pensó por un momento, y si Ino tenía razón? Qué perdía con revelarle su nombre? Quizás él podría rescatarla? Quizás él se haría responsable de todo? o hasta quizás a él no le desagrade la idea... Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta pero debía darle una oportunidad, aunque él no quisiera al bebé por lo menos debía saber de su existencia! En eso Ino tenía razón.

- De acuerdo... – cedió Hinata - Ino-chan él es... – se sentó, se acercó a la rubia y le susurró en el oído la identidad de él.

Segundos después el rostro de Ino era un cuadro de perplejidad, se quedó boquiabierta, los ojos se le desorbitaron, la mano le temblaba y estaba al borde del colapso por la mayor impresión que había recibido en toda su vida. Luego Hinata se separó de ella y ambas se miraron cara a cara, la Hyuga tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas e Ino estaba extremadamente pálida y muda.

- Ha...abla...s en serio? – preguntó Ino al no poder asimilar esa confesión, acaso era posible que realmente él fuera el padre?

- Ha...i – respondió Hinata

- Pero, ¿CÓMO? – gritó y al ver que ella le hacía un gesto para no hacer escándalo bajo el tono de su voz – no lo puedo creer... – murmuró mirando un punto fijo y haciendo miles de conjeturas en su cabeza

- Lo sé, pero es la verdad... – confirmó con seguridad y llamando la atención de su amiga, al enfocar sus ojos en los de Hinata la rubia vio verdad y honestidad en esos ojos, no sabía cómo pero todo indicaba que no había ninguna equivocación.

Luego de ello ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en el pasó idóneo que deberían dar de ahora en adelante... Hinata con mucha duda le contó cómo se habían dado las cosas y la forma extraña de todos los acontecimientos, Ino la escuchaba estupefacta y reteniendo el aire en los pulmones porque no daba crédito a todo lo que escuchaba, ¿realmente era verdad lo que decía?; tiempo después Ino en cierto grado comprendió que los hechos eran verídicos por lo que después se despidió de Hinata y se fue de la casa Hyuga porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer por el bien de su amiga y de ese indefenso bebé que no tenía culpa de nada.

Hinata solo la vio partir... y aunque en un primer momento dudo en contarle la verdad ahora pensaba que había hecho lo correcto porque ya no se sentía encarcelada en aquel secreto, ya que ahora podría contar con alguien, con su amiga... sin duda ella la comprendía y la ayudaría.

%*%+%*%+%*%+%*%+%*%

En medio de la oscuridad e iluminada solo por las luces Ino caminaba por las calles de Konoha ya que después de pensarlo un poco supo que sería lo correcto hacer en esos momentos, ella era más que consciente que Hinata estaba muy asustada y nerviosa por lo que no tomaría decisiones certeras y si ese era el caso sería ella quien pensara por su bien. Luego de caminar tanto llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta y al ver que una muchacha salía le dijo que debía ver a alguien, por lo que ese joven le dejó pasar dentro de la casa; esperó unos cuantos minutos y él la fue a recibir y a saber para que lo buscaba.

- Ino, qué haces aquí tan noche? – preguntó intrigado

- Necesitamos hablar, Shikamaru – habló con vos seria y lo miró

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Los días seguían pasando hasta que llegó el día final de espera ya que al día siguiente los Hyuga deberían a ir donde Tsunade; luego de pensarlo mucho Hinata decidió no decir nada sobre su embarazo hasta que encontrarse con la Hokage porque sería a ella a quien se lo diría ya que sabía que ella la comprendería y que incluso la acogería ante la posible furia de su padre.

Ese último día ella salió al bosque a pasar el tiempo mientras todos pensaban que entrenaba, cuando el sol ya se escondía decidió regresar a casa, salió del bosque, caminó por las más transitadas calles de Konoha pero se detuvo porque algo llamó su atención... con pasos cuidadosos siguió caminado al frente mientras veía que una mujer joven tenía un vientre bastante abultado, en ese momento pensó que dentro de unos meses ella se vería así también, luego presenció que un muchacho alto se acercaba a aquella joven y la tomaba de la mano... en ese instante sintió que su corazón se le encogía, cuánto daría ella porque el padre de su hijo hiciera lo mismo! Sin detenerse siguió caminando hasta que ambas jóvenes se cruzaron, la primera iba sonriente y bien acompañada mientras que Hinata iba triste y sola...

Aún dolía por la escena que minutos atrás vio Hinata apresuró el paso e ingresó al territorio Hyuga, al mismo tiempo que veía que algunas nubes se oscurecían porque al parecer llovería, siguió caminado y pensando que probablemente esa sería la última vez que pasaría por allí, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a su casa, entró con tranquilidad y respondió los saludos que le hacían, deseaba darse un buen baño por lo que intentaba subir las escaleras cuando una voz la nombro:

- Hinata-sama su padre la espera en el patio trasero – le avisó una muchacha; la Hyuga la miró y pensó en lo que quería su padre, seguramente conversar acerca del día siguiente pensó ella.

Con poco ánimo caminó hacia dicho lugar y al llegar ahí vio que su padre estaba parado acompañado de Neji, entonces creyó que no se había equivocado... sí! seguramente quería darles algunos consejos y cosas así. Saludó a ambos y luego se dispuso a escuchar lo que dijera su padre.

- Has terminado tu entrenamiento? – preguntó Hiashi Hyuga evaluando con la mirada a su primogénita, veía que ella estaba pálida y cansada atribuyendo ello al entrenamiento que había tenido ese día.

- Hai – contestó Hinata mintiendo otra vez

- Bien – miró a ambos jóvenes – como ya saben mañana es el día y por eso quiero que me hagan una pequeña demostración de las mejorías alcanzadas en su entrenamiento – finalizó de forma calmada mientras esperaba que ambos se colocaran en posición de lucha inmediatamente.

- Enseguida – contestó Neji parándose en medio del enorme patio y así poder empezar

En tanto Hinata al escucharlo se paralizó y sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo porque no se esperaba eso... se esperaba una plática pero no una demostración, sería conveniente hacer esfuerzo físico? no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto, entrenar no era adecuado en su estado ¡definitivamente no! no iba a poner en riesgo a su hijo por algo sin importancia para ella ni mucho menos solo por agradar a su padre, ya que ahora su hijo era muchísimo más que su padre y su familia.

- Pero, necesitamos descansar para mañana – alegó Hinata tratando de evitar dicha práctica de cualquier modo – además creo que va llover – mencionó mirando al cielo y sabiendo que eso era verdad.

- Será solo algunos minutos – refutó Neji – terminaremos antes que llueva – aseguró con voz calmada

- Yo... no cr...eo – vocalizaba con temor

- Hinata ve! – ordenó Hiashi y la joven inconscientemente caminó y se puso frente a su primo pero enseguida reaccionó y tomó compostura.

- Niisan, gomen... no puedo – negó con la cabeza

- Dejen de perder el tiempo y empiecen! – ordenó otra vez Hiashi mientras veía que anochecía

- Empecemos de una vez – dijo Neji ya que él quería probar si había mejorado y que mejor que hacerlo con su prima.

Hinata miraba a su primo, podía ver que él estaba ansioso y que no daría marcha atrás así que pese a que temiera la reacción de los dos debía confesar su embarazo porque sino la obligarían, giró el rostro y miró a su padre sabiendo que lo que diría lo decepcionaría y enfadaría pero qué más daba... ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho estaba.

- Gomen... – se disculpó bajando la mirada al suelo – pero mentí, todo este tiempo mentí – reconoció ella

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hiashi

- Yo no... – apretó las manos – yo no he entrenado nada durante todos estos días

- Pero por qué? – preguntó Neji y en ese momento Hiashi se acercó a ambos

- P...or...queee... - tartamudeó sin levantar la cabeza y luego de tomar un gran suspiro continuó – porque estoy embarazada... – al fin decía su pequeño y maravilloso secreto, el cual pese a todo la hacía feliz.

En ese momento Hiashi y Neji se quedaron absortos por lo que lo escuchaban ¿embarazada, Hinata Hyuga estaba embarazada?, a pesar de ese desconcierto el primero mantenía una expresión calmada pero el segundo era todo una gama de emociones reflejadas en su rostro.

- Quién fue? – preguntó Neji dando un par de pasos hacia atrás – quien abuso de ti? – preguntó malinterpretando la situación ya que según él era imposible que hubiera otra forma de ese hecho a menos que fuera una violación – juro que lo mataré...

- Niisan... – murmuró viendo que su primo se confundía y quería ver lo que sus ojos querían ver y no la realidad.

- Quién? – preguntó Hiashi mirándola directamente a los ojos; ella al escucharlo miró a su padre y supo que el momento había llegado por lo que se armó de valor y decidió aclarar los hechos.

- Nadie... – suspiró – nadie me obligo a nada, yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad – confesó volviendo a bajar el rostro.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por largos y tensos segundos, Hinata al no escuchar ningún reproche con lentitud levantó el rostro pero antes de preverlo recibía una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha de parte de su padre, le dolió... esa bofetada le dolió mucho pero más le dolió ver odio y desprecio total en los ojos de su padre, si alguna vez pensó que este se arrepentía de haberla concebido ahora estaba completamente segura.

- Hiashi-sama! – exclamó el joven Hyuga al verse desprevenido por el repentino accionar de su tío, él también se había sorprendido pero no esperaba que su tío reaccionara de esa forma.

- Gomen... – se limitó a disculparse Hinata mientras sus ojos se humedecían

- Has deshonrado a la familia, ¡has deshonrado mi nombre! – le reclamó volviendo a levantar el brazo para abofetearla nuevamente pero Neji intervino tomando ese brazo y al ver que le indicaba que lo soltara él lo hiso.

- Gomen... – volvió a disculparse ella porque no sabía que más decir y evitando mirarlo a los ojos

- ¡Cómo es posible que nos decepciones aún más! – le incriminó el mayor – no puedo creer que te hayas revolcando y nos humillaras de esta forma – miró que Hinata lloraba – ¿quién? ¡Dime su nombre! – exigió

- No puedo decirlo – contestó subiendo la mirada y enfrentándose a su padre – gomen... – se disculpó otra vez al mismo tiempo que de sus perlados ojos brotaban lágrimas de pena.

- CÓMO QUE NO? – se irritó aún más – ¡habla ahora! – ordenó zarandeándola

- Hiashi-sama por favor... – intervino otra vez Neji separando al Hyuga mayor de ella pese a la mirada de furia de su tío – Hinata-sama va a hablar – dijo mirando a su prima y al ver la preocupación en los ojos de él Hinata lamentó no poder cumplir ello.

- No puedo – contestó negando con la cabeza – sé que he decepcionado a todos... pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo – se secó los ojos y mantuvo fortaleza – así que lo mejor será que me vaya de esta casa... – propuso dirigiéndose a los dos y cuando se disponía a marcharse una voz la detuvo.

- ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! – le explicó con voz fuerte y seca – chiquilla insolente, no saldrás de esta casa hasta que yo sepa que hacer contigo – cerró los ojos y contuvo la rabia – ahora, ¡aléjate de mi presencia! Y no salgas de tu habitación - concluyó con ira Hiashi.

Hinata al escucharlo sin dudarlo se metió dentro de la casa y fue directamente a su habitación, al llegar ahí se recostó en la cama y se puso a llorar... lloraba de amargura y de soledad en medio de la oscuridad porque sabía que tiempos muy difíciles se avecinaban para ella y para el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, cuánto necesitaba de él... necesitaba que él la abrazara y que le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien! ¡pero no! ella no tenía lo que esperaba y solo deseaba que un milagro pasara...

No importaba cómo... pero saldría adelante por su hijo y por ella, sabía que su padre no se quedaría tranquilo por lo que a la primera oportunidad debía escapar de ese lugar porque si no se quedaría encerrada y limitada para siempre. Había traicionado la confianza de todos, eso lo reconocía pero no se arrepentía... como hacerlo si se había sentido tan feliz y llena de vida cuando estuvo con él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He escrito este par de capítulos con todo el cariño del mundo, espero que la historia les haya atrapado y también espero que la lean, por favor...

¡Espero sus Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Les traigo un capítulo más...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 3 "RECUERDOS I"**

Hinata seguía pensativa y desolada en su habitación con un dolor de cabeza que la desgastaba hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, sin esperar prendió las lámparas de su mesa de noche, se limpió sus ojos lagrimosos, se acercó a la puerta y abrió con mucha precaución.

- Niisan – vocalizó viendo a su primo

- Te traje esto – le avisó dándole una bandeja de comida; ella sonrió al recibirlo porque sabía que se lo había llevado a escondidas.

- Arigatou – agradeció ella con honestidad porque Ino la había indicado que debía alimentarse bien para el desarrollo de su bebé.

- No sé cómo van a ir las cosas de aquí en adelante, pero... – miró directamente a los ojos de su prima – pero sabes que podrás contar conmigo – prometió él; ella sonrió y a la vez una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla.

- Arigatou... – volvió a agradecer sonriendo y enseguida cerró la puerta

Luego Neji se fue y Hinata con poco ánimo comió, luego de ello se metió al baño y se dio una ducha refrescante porque necesitaba relajarse y sacar toda la tensión que tenía, enseguida se puso ropa de dormir y se metió bajo las sábanas porque quería dormir... pero mientras se disponía a hacerlo escuchó como un relámpago se anunciaba en el cielo, llovía de eso estaba segura e inevitablemente sonrió al escuchar ese ruido ensordecedor en el cielo. Por años temió al relámpago pero ahora solo le traía gratos recuerdos, recuerdos que marcaron su vida... acarició su abdomen y trató de recordar como había sucedido todo:

___ Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por medio del bosque porque se había perdido y su objetivo era encontrar a sus compañeros, caminó y caminó por largo tiempo pero no hallaba con Shino ni con Kiba hasta que llegó al borde de una enorme catarata y donde ese sonido la entusiasmaba, pero mientras disfrutaba de la vista a lo lejos vio una silueta debajo de esa corriente de agua. Curiosa ella se acercó un poco más para tener precisión de lo que veía._

_- U...Uchiha Sasuke – murmuró débilmente al reconocerlo de lejos. _

_Claramente se impresionó porque de todos los lugares no se esperaba encontrarlo ahí, la última vez que lo había visto fue durante la cuarta guerra pero terminada este Sasuke había decidido no regresar a Konoha y seguir su propio camino lejos de la aldea en donde nació. _

_Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba parado debajo de la catarata por lo que el agua caía directamente sobre él, Hinata no quería que él se diera cuenta de su presencia por lo que aguantó la respiración y dio pasos hacia atrás con el fin de alejarse de ese lugar sin ser descubierta. Tiempo después se alejó por completo de ese lugar pensando que había tenido éxito al huir pero no era así ya que Sasuke aunque no la vio supo que alguien lo había espiado por breve tiempo___

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Hinata sonrió una vez más al saber que esa había sido la primera vez que lo había visto y ¿cómo lo había visto? Hinata, Shino y Kiba habían sido mandados a una misión en un lugar muy lejano, su misión era de espiar por un par de meses a un señor feudal corrupto.

Hinata dio un gran suspiro y hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras seguía recordando:

___Los días en la misión transcurrían pero ella sentía cierta curiosidad por Sasuke por lo que todos los días camina hacia el bosque con el claro objetivo de verlo, algunas veces lo veía y otras no pero de alguna manera esperaba verlo; aún recordaba la primera vez que hablo con él y como era obvio él fue seco con ella y le exigió que se fuera porque interrumpía su entrenamiento, las demás veces que ella lo veía él siempre se mantenía indiferente y distante, lo cual no la desanimaba en absoluto a ella sino que era todo lo contrario y por eso se esforzaba en tratar de entenderlo... en conocer a la persona detrás de esa careta de frialdad y en llegar a ver que había dentro de él; no entendía muy bien porque se acercaba a él a hablarle, quizás sea porque siempre se veía solo o quizás porque él le recordaba a ella... tenían vidas tan distintas pero ella sentía que él se parecía tanto a ella._

_Ese día en especial el sol ya se perdía y parecía que llovería pero Sasuke estaba en lo más alto de un árbol, él solo miraba el atardecer y pensaba que al día siguiente él y los demás deberían partir lejos de allí._

_- Otra vez tú? – preguntó Sasuke sin voltear a verla porque sabía que solo ella lo miraba sin interrumpir lo que hiciera. _

_- Qué haces? – preguntó Hinata ignorando la pregunta inicial y mirando hacia arriba del árbol _

_- Hmp, no es asunto tuyo – contestó secamente _

_- Oh, vine a despedirme – miró su espalda – mañana mis compañeros y yo regresamos a Konoha – le avisó ella pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta._

_Se quedó en silencio porque no quería molestarlo pero cuando se decidía en regresar a la aldea donde se hospedaban ella y sus compañeros una pregunta nació en ella._

_- No piensas volver algún día a Konoha? – preguntó ella_

_- No – respondió el pelinegro con calma_

_- Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun te siguen esperando – le recordó – y estoy segura que siempre lo harán... – le aseguró sonriendo_

_Él al escucharla la miró de reojo y vio que sonreía, aunque en el principio pensó que ella era una especie de señuelo para hacerlo volver a la Hoja tiempo después y al ver que ella se veía sincera y sin dobles intenciones no tomó cartas en el asunto, solo la veía y cruzaba algunas palabras cuando se la encontraba._

_Algunas gotas de lluvia ya caían por lo que dio un salto y descendió al suelo con la intención de regresar._

_- Entonces dile a ese par que ya no pierda el tiempo en mí – pidió parado frente a ella_

_- No puedo – negó con la cabeza – si les digo eso ellos sabrán que te vi y querrán obligarme a decir tu paradero – suspiró mirándolo – y yo no quiero hacer eso... - le explicó con convicción; él la escuchó pero no la comprendió muy bien._

_- Sasuke-kun, yo también quiero que vuelvas – confesó – pero desearía que lo hagas porque tú quieres y no porque te obliguen – finalizó con una gran sonrisa._

_El Uchiha solo la miró expectante por esa respuesta, no la conocía muy bien pero aún así sabía que ella diferente a todos los demás... no sabía exactamente cómo pero ella lo comprendía de cierto modo o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo, ese simple hecho llamaba su atención._

_- Regresa con tus compañeros – dijo acercándose a ella – ya está lloviendo – extendió una mano y comprobó sus palabras, siguió caminando hasta que ambos se quedaron de espaldas y ambos en direcciones opuestas – adiós... – se despidió él _

_Ella sonrió al oírlo y supo que tenía razón, pero antes de irse quería decir algo más:_

_- Sasuke-kun, cuídate mucho... – volteó y vio su espalda – y espero que nos... – articulaba con emoción hasta que un estruendo en el cielo la perturbó por completo por lo que gritó y se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda___

En medio de la cama Hinata dio un gran suspiro al ser consciente que ese contacto directo había sido el engranaje faltante para que en ella despertara una cadena de emociones que hacían que su corazón diera un fuerte brinco... esa había sido la primera vez que sentía tanta ansiedad dentro de ella por algo que desconocía, aunque lo negara desde la primera vez que vio a Sasuke bajo esa catarata había sentido cierto atracción hacia él.

Sonrió otra vez mientras se acariciaba el abdomen y seguía recordando que había pasado después de abrazar a Sasuke:

___- Gomen... – se disculpó Hinata al darse cuenta que ella lo abrazaba, así que lo soltó inmediatamente; el Uchiha volteó y vio que ella estaba apenada, pero no dijo nada y solo la siguió viendo._

_- Me da miedo... – aceptó – los relámpagos! – murmuró mirando al piso y como si fuera llamado un estruendo intenso se volvió a escuchar en medio de la lluvia por lo que Hinata se arrodilló en el piso y se cubrió los oídos en un evidente gesto de temor._

_Él la miró y supo que no mentía ya que realmente parecía una pequeña niña asustada por relámpagos; la lluvia se intensificaba por lo que decidió actuar._

_- Pequeña miedosa, si sigues ahí te vas a empapar – le habló él dirigiéndose a un árbol mientras se cubría y esperaba que la lluvia cesara un poco._

_Hinata lo escuchó y al no escuchar ningún relámpago corrió donde Sasuke estaba mientras ella también trataba de cubrirse de la lluvia._

_Ambos no dijeron palabra alguna, solo se limitaron a esperar que la lluvia cesara pero cada vez que un relámpago se escuchaba Hinata temblaba y se aferra al árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello, en tanto Sasuke reía internamente al verla. La lluvia no cesaba en absoluto sino que al parecer se intensificaría aún más, razón por la cual el pelinegro emprendió camino._

_- ¡No me dejes sola! – suplicó Hinata corriendo tras de él_

_Él no dijo nada y siguió caminando en medio del bosque y de la lluvia... caminó largos minutos hasta que llegó a una pequeña cabaña que conocía para refugiarse, abrió la puerta y entró..._

_- Aquí vives? – preguntó Hinata entrando tras de él, cerrando la puerta y viendo ese pequeño y confortable lugar_

_- No – contestó y se acercó hacia una chimenea, inmediatamente prendió un poco de fuego haciendo que eso iluminara la cabaña porque ya estaba oscureciendo – permanece aquí hasta que esta lluvia pase y luego vete – dijo caminando hacia la puerta con toda la intención de irse a pesar de la fuerte lluvia._

_- No! – protestó y lo detuvo agarrándose de su ropa al ver que él se iba – por favor, quédate! – rogó mirándolo de reojo – Sasuke-kun por favor... quédate hasta que la lluvia pase – pidió otra vez ella_

_Apenas haber dicho su pedido otra vez un estruendo se escuchó por lo que se sentó en el piso y cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos, él la miró y le dio un poco de pena... una persona agonizando seguramente no le daría pena pero ella sí, así que decidió quedarse hasta que la lluvia pasara._

_- Cúbrete con esas mantas – decía él mirando que ella estaba muy mojada, luego caminó hacia una ventana y se quedó contemplando el cielo._

_Ella se puso de pie y se acercó hacia un grupo de mantas, se quitó la chaqueta mojada y se cubrió con una de ellas, al sentir que le seguía haciendo frío tendió una manta cerca de la chimenea y se sentó ahí mientras veía se calentaba con el fuego y veía que él miraba por la ventana._

_El cielo estaba oscureciendo pero la intensa lluvia no paraba pero los relámpagos ya eran pocos, Sasuke no recordaba exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que llovió de esa forma pero sabía que eso fue hace muchísimos meses atrás. _

_- No sientes frío? – preguntó sentándose con las rodillas dobladas y abrazándolas _

_- No – contestó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana_

_- Mentiroso! – vocalizó llamando la atención del pelinegro – tú también estás mojado – insistió logrando que él volteara y se miraran_

_- Hmp – levantó una ceja porque ella una vez más lo sorprendía con sus comentarios, sin darle más importancia de la necesaria volvió su mirada al cielo._

_- Sabes? el último día que estuve en casa mi papá me humilló delante de todos – miró como algunos troncos se consumían por el fuego - porque según él todavía soy muy insignificante para ser su heredera – bajó la voz - Pero después de eso niisan me dijo que eso era falso... – suspiró – él siempre me ha protegido durante todos estos años y no sabría que hacer sin él – finalizó._

_El Uchiha solo se limitaba a escucharla aunque no entendía porque ella le contaba todo eso, definitivamente no lo entendía._

_- Cuando era muy niña recuerdo que niisan me escondió de papá porque quería castigarme al no poder aprendido una lección – recordó ella con nostalgia – también recuerdo que una vez me lastimé en un entrenamiento en casa, pero solo niisan me ayudo – trató de sonreír mirando el fuego_

_- No entiendo porque me cuentas todo eso – quiso saber él con inquietud_

_- Porque yo también sufriría mucho si niisan muere – respondió volteando y viéndolo – como tú sufriste cuando perdiste a tu familia... – explicó con voz suave_

_Sasuke no se inmutó por lo que escuchó, solo cerró los ojos y recordó a su familia y a su hermano mayor; no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la Hyuga pero al parecer pretendía hacerle entender que ella se ponía en su lugar y que compartía su pena._

_- Sasuke-kun aunque eres un poco indiferente yo sé... – dijo parándose y acercándose a él – yo sé que no eres alguien perverso ni cruel – se paró detrás de él – sino que solo has sufrido mucho... – finalizó _

_Él abrió los ojos y giró para que quedaran frente a frente, se limitó a mirarla y a tratar de descifrar lo que pensaba ya que le desconcertaba que alguien que apenas conocía confiara en él y que además no lo juzgara aún sabiendo de las cosas que hiso con el objetivo de su venganza._

_- Cómo puedes decir eso? si no me conoces – le reprochó mirándola con calma pero ella solo sonrió y le respondió: _

_- Te equivocas – suspiró recorriendo su mirada por el rostro de él – yo sé muchas cosas de ti... – siguió sonriendo pero se tensó al ver la penetrante mirada del Uchiha._

_- Eso crees? – preguntó retadoramente Sasuke acercando su rostro al de ella _

_Hinata al tenerlo tan cerca se congeló en su lugar, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y asintió ante su pregunta, él al ver que ella confirmaba su respuesta giró levemente su rostro y sonrió... haciendo que el corazón de ella latiera con frenesí ya que esa sonrisa desarmó por completo su razón. Sasuke después de sonreír volvió su rostro al mismo lugar de antes, por lo que pudo sentir que su respiración rozaba con los labios secos de Hinata... ambos levantaron la vista y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, en los perlados ojos de ella podía ver nobleza y en los oscuros ojos de él podía ver tranquilidad, por más que esos oscuros ojos pudieran matar a ella le derretían. _

_Hinata inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso porque Sasuke lo tomó como una invitación, por lo que él la tomó por las mejillas y la acercó más __hasta chocar sus labios contra los de ella... con suavidad e inocencia la besó sintiendo una ternura que jamás ninguna otra mujer le hiciera sentir, mientras que Hinata se estremecía y desplazaba sus manos hasta llegar __al pecho de Sasuke, aferrándose a él como deseando asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando o que él no la apartaría de repente y le dijera que todo había sido un error._

_Ambos se separaron pero no dijeron nada... ella miró al piso, pero sin soltar su agarre, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultad porque sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su pecho; en tanto él solo la miró... esperando ver cuál sería la reacción de Hinata._

_La joven se envalentonó y subió la mirada, al mirar sus oscuros ojos supo que quizás deberían de hablar acerca de lo que había pasado pero no quería romper ese maravilloso momento con razonamientos y análisis de lo que sucedía, no deseaba entender lo que pasaba solo quería aceptar y dejarse llevar... por lo que con lentitud ella se elevó un poco rozó sus labios con los de él, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke y enseguida él la volvió a besar sin prisas y drogándose __una y otra vez con esos deliciosos labios. Segundos después Hinata entreabrió los labios y sintió que un intruso trataba de entrar en su boca, ella separó más sus labios y sintió que la lengua de él exploraba esa cavidad hasta que se encontró con la de ella y se enlazaron armoniosamente. _

_El tiempo pasaba y ella poco a poco se hacía adicta a él, quería que la siguiera besando, quería que la estrechara en sus brazos, quería que... quería tantas cosas de Sasuke; ella se pegó más y él la presionó contra sí mientras sus manos se perdían en los largos cabellos de ella. Volvieron a separarse y él la volvió a besar de forma demandante y exigente porque sentía que cada célula de él la deseaba porque ella tenía algo que jamás vio en ninguna otra mujer ___

Una fuerte relámpago se escuchó en el cielo por lo sacó a Hinata de sus recuerdo, con inquietud se levantó de la cama y camino hasta una de sus ventanas para pararse cerca de ella y mirar el cielo... si no hubiera sido por una lluvia como esa quizás en este momento ella no estarían embarazada ¿pero sería feliz? No lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que sabía era que ahora esperaba un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha... aquel que sin proponérselo se metió en cada rincón de ella. Se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y con sus dedos los acarició recordando como él la besaba, cerró los ojos y sonrió al saber que en aquel momento se sintió dichosa...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por leer...

En el siguiente capítulo seguiré narrando como sucedieron las cosas entre Sasuke y Hinata.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola... lamento la demora, pero ya les traigo otro capítulo más! espero que lo disfruten y disipen algunas dudas

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 4 "RECUERDOS II"**

El cielo estaba oscuro y solo las luces iluminaban las calles, sin embargo seguía lloviendo fuertemente en toda Konoha; la mayoría de las personas ya estaban en sus casas y a lo lejos se vislumbraba solamente un silueta que caminaban en medio de esa intensa lluvia.

Hinata seguía parada a un lado de su ventana, dando uno u otro suspiro y siguiendo sumergiéndose en sus melancólicos recuerdos:

"_El Uchiha la siguió atrapando en un mar de sensaciones indescifrables hasta que en un momento de cordura se vio totalmente expuesta y desnuda frente a él por lo que se llenó de vergüenza... pero olvido ese hecho cuando él le besaba el cuello._

_- Estás segura? – preguntó él mientras con lentitud la guía hacia aquellas mantas y cerca de la chimenea – yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que esperas – le aclaró él un poco confundido y dejándose llevar por el impulso de descubrir a la mujer que había tras de esa frágil y gentil expresión de Hinata._

_Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a besarlo mientras enrollaba sus manos en el cuello de él y mientras sentía que él la recostaba para luego él ponerse encima de ella; Sasuke la besaba con gran intensidad y pasión y ella gustosa le correspondió, mientras que una de sus manos estaban enlazadas a la altura de su cabeza._

_Hinata escondió sus manos en el cabello oscuro de él mientras que él con su mano libre exploraba libremente el cuerpo femenino y al mismo tiempo dejó de besar sus labios para trazar un camino de besos sobre esa suave piel, iniciando desde su quijada, pasando por su cuello y deteniéndose en su clavícula logrando que ella jadeara y lo pegara más hacia ella en muestra de lo complacida que estaba por sus caricias._

_El pelinegro siguió llenándola de besos hasta que bajó hasta sus senos con los que se entretuvo besándolos y mordiéndolos levemente luego él soltó la mano de la joven para recorren ambas por el cuerpo de ella, siguió descendiendo por lo que su boca besaba cada parte del vientre y luego metió su lengua en el ombligo de la mujer lo que produjo que ella aumentara el volumen de sus gemidos y empezara a retorcerse de placer mientras apretaba con sus manos con todas su fuerzas las mantas. Él seguía acariciándola y besándola, luego empezó a bajar más y más hasta que empezó a besar su cadera y luego sus piernas...__**"**_

La Hyuga se sonrojo violentamente, se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras imágenes de aquella vez seguían apareciendo en su cabeza.

" _Hinata se perdía en las nuevas sensaciones que sentía, ella __estaba tan excitada que cada parte de su cuerpo musculoso en contacto con la piel de ella la volvía loca de placer, porque su cuerpo se habían vuelto increíblemente sensibles al contacto de Sasuke... él la tocaba por todas partes y no había ni un milímetro de ella que él no hubiera besado o acariciado; ella se sentía embriagada y solo se agarraba fuertemente a los hombros masculinos mientras de sus labios escapaban gemidos de placer que poco a poco se hacía más intolerable por lo que ella lo llamaba una y otra vez._

_- Sasuke-kun – susurró ella casi sin aliento y apenas prestándole atención a aquellos relámpagos que en un principio temía, pero que seguramente desde ese día sería diferente._

_Con un suave movimiento de caderas, él se sumergió en ella con mucho cuidado y controlando su fuerza... Hinata abrió abruptamente los ojos ante aquella invasión que le producía dolor por lo que se apretó fuertemente a sus hombros y enterró sus uñas en su piel al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos con toda sus fuerzas. _

_Ella con los ojos cerrados podía sentir que dentro de ella había una masculinidad amenazadora para cualquiera pero para ella no, porque sabía que él no la lastimaría a adrede también sentía que él estaba inmóvil y agradecía ese gesto, pese al dolor que todavía sentía ella era consciente que ese momento era de los dos... Hinata sin inhibiciones se estaba entregando a él porque sentía que no había nadie más en el mundo que la comprendiera como lo hacía él._

_Sintiendo que el malestar pasaba ella soltó el agarre de sus hombros y con ambas manos le tomó del rostro y lo beso dulcemente dándole a entender que podía continuar. Sasuke la miró una vez más y comenzó a moverse suavemente haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y levantar la cara para fundirse con él en un beso. El Uchiha atrapó el gemido de sus labios como si fuera el suyo propio al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacerla pasar el momento de incomodidad lo mejor y lo antes posible.__**"**_

Un relámpago hiso salir de sus recuerdos a Hinata por lo que luego de dar una última mirada al cielo decidió regresar a la cama, se metió bajo las sábanas y se cubrió lo más posible; hiso un esfuerzo en dormir, pero no lo logró... ya que los recuerdos de aquella noche no salían de su cabeza.

"_La lluvia no cesaba y los relámpagos seguían arremetiendo con fuerza en el cielo... la__ luna llena observaba todo ese despertar de la naturaleza, pero dentro de una pequeña cabaña resonaban gemidos de placer y se podía distinguir dos siluetas que se compenetraban perfectamente._

_Ambos siguieron sumergidos en su burbuja de placer hasta que en medio de sonidos eróticos Sasuke se sintió en su límite por lo que trató de apartarse de ella, pero Hinata enrolló sus piernas en la cadera de él y reteniéndolo junto a ella con todas sus fuerzas porque no quería dejarlo ir... él intentó alejarse otra vez evitando ser brusco pero tampoco lo logró porque ella lo incitaba a seguir, hasta que a ambos les golpeó una avalancha de satisfacción! entonces ella se abrazó fuertemente a su espalda y ahogó un grito en medio del beso, enseguida ella cortó el contacto de sus labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras Sasuke escondía su rostro entre su hombro al sentir como él también llegaba al clímax. _

_Todo empezó a volver a la calma mientras sus cuerpos se liberaban de la tensión acumulada, aunque ambos aún jadeaban trataban de controlar sus respiraciones en silencio... y al mismo tiempo que miles de ideas regresaban a un orden dentro de sus cabezas, él ya más calmado levantó el rostro y vio que Hinata estaba perlada en sudor, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la boca entreabierta y respirando pesadamente; ella al sentirse observada abrió los ojos._

_- No debiste hacerse eso... – murmuró él apoyándose en sus brazos y evitando dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella – eso nos puede traer consecuencias... – continuó el pelinegro pero al parecer ella no entendía de que hablaba._

_- De qu...ué hablas? – preguntó ruborizada y tensándose al ver el rostro masculino iluminado por las llamas del fuego de la chimenea._

_Sasuke se acercó lentamente y le susurró al oído unas cuantas palabras lo cual hiso que ella enrojeciera a más no poder__**"**__._

En medio de su cama Hinata dio un gran suspiro de resignación porque ella era consciente de que su temor a sentir rechazada por él le había hecho cometer un error trascendental, pero de nada valía lamentarse... ella volvió a acariciarse el abdomen debajo de la sábana haciendo un esfuerzo para no dormirse porque aunque no lo creyera su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban un buen descanso, pero antes de eso debía ver aquel recuerdo que le traían esperanza.

"_Tiempo después____el cielo volvió a la calma ya que la lluvia se detuvo, en medio de la noche y del bosque se podía ver la figura de dos personas que caminaban lentamente y sin prisas; tiempo después ambos llegaron a los inicios de una aldea que resplandecía por las luces. Ambos se quedaron parados y evitando algún comentario hasta que largos minutos después él recién decidió hablar:_

_- Regresa – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el despejado cielo mientras que sentía que ella lo observaba._

_- N...nos volveremos a ver? – preguntó Hinata con temor y viéndolo sumergirse otra vez en sus pensamientos._

_- Quieres eso? – refutó él con otra pregunta pero sin apartar su mirada del cielo_

_- Sí... – contestó apretando fuertemente las manos; al escucharla él simplemente se volteó y decidió terminar la conversación para así regresar._

_- Quizás – respondió empezando a andar en dirección contraria a la de Hinata. Sin decir más se fue alejando poco a poco, en tanto Hinata solo se limitó a mirarlo irse deseando que esa no fuera la última vez que se vieran porque ella sentía una sensación extraña solamente con él__**".**_

Con ese último recuerdo Hinata se dejó envolver por el sueño...

O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O

Los días siguieron pasando para todos, a la mañana siguiente después de que Hiashi y Neji se enteraron del embarazo de Hinata... únicamente Neji fue a la pequeña demostración que Tsunade requería para nombrarlo anbu, como es obvio a la mayor le pareció extraño el hecho de que Hinata no se presentara pero con astucia Hiashi le explicó que su hija se encontraba un poco enferma, razón por la cual después de lo requerido Tsunade nombró anbu solamente a Neji.

Durante casi una semana Hinata se mantenía encerrada en su habitación y solo salía cuando estaba segura que su padre se encontrara fuera de la casa porque sabía que encontrárselo le traería graves problemas, en un primer momento ella quería huir pero al saber que habían más guardias de lo normal supo que eso no sería posible; un hecho que le preocupaba era saber que Ino no la iba a visitar o eso pensaba porque había escuchado de un de las cocineras que una de sus amigas y sus compañeros habían ido a verla pero por orden de su padre no lo hicieron.

Hinata quería escapar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sola ya que eso pondría en riesgo a su bebé, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien llegara en su ayuda... poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Ino.

El sol y su luminosidad la despertó, sabiendo que con ese día cumplía 7 días de encierro... rebosó un tiempo más en la cama hasta que unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que con un poco de optimismo se levantara de la cama, caminó o necesario y abrió la puerta.

- Niisan – lo nombró ella con voz baja al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar a su habitación.

- Estás bien? – preguntó su primo descansando su espalda en la puerta

- Hai – contestó tratando de sonreír para no preocupar más a su primo

- Gomen... – se disculpó él – no te he ayudado mucho – reconoció apenado

- No digas eso – trató de reconfortarlo con sus palabras

- Después de ser nombrado anbu ya no volví a ver a Hokage-sama pero hoy en la tarde todos los nuevos anbus nos reuniremos con ella – suspiró mirando a su prima – y en ese momento aprovecharé para pedirle su ayuda

- Pero si haces eso papá se dará cuenta que tú me estas ayudando – decía una Hinata preocupada por el destino de Neji

- No le diré exactamente lo que sucede, solo le diré que necesitas su ayuda y que venga a la casa – le aclaró - Hiashi-sama no se negará a recibirla y es el momento que tienes que aprovechar para gritar y pedir su ayuda – le aconsejó

- Arigatou, niisan – agradeció Hinata dándose cuenta que quizás esa sería su única oportunidad para escapar de casa – ahora márchate, si no se van a dar cuenta – pidió

- Eso haré, cuídate mucho – finalizó saliendo de esa habitación y caminando siendo sigiloso por uno de los pasillos para no ser visto por nadie.

Enseguida la joven se volvió a recostar en la cama mientras pensaba en lo que debería de hacer cuando Tsunade estuviera en su casa.

*°* Las horas pasaban y Hinata estaba alerta por si Tsunade llegaba al mismo tiempo que pensaba al lugar donde podría refugiarse, concluyendo que la mejor opción era en la casa de Ino porque ella confiaba en su amiga y sabía que no se amilanaría con las amezas que su padre pudiera hacerle; la noche ya se hacía presente pero no había señal de que Tsunade hubiera ido a la casa Hyuga pero de todas formas ella no perdería las esperanzas... en ese preciso momento la joven se encontraba mirando desde su ventana hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a su habitación, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que escuchó unos golpes y una voz que le hablaba:

- Hinata-sama su padre la espera en su despacho – le avisó; al escucharla la Hyuga se tensó porque hace una semana que no había vuelto a ver a su padre.

- Ya voy – contestó con un poco de temor

Se encaminó a la puerta y salió, caminando hacia donde su padre la había citado... tiempo después llegó a la puerta y levemente tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó la aprobación ella entró.

- Siéntate – ordenó Hiashi y Hinata lo obedeció – Has estado bien? – preguntó

- H...hai – contestó ella

- Como te imaginaras, Neji ya es anbu – le informó mirándola de pies a cabeza – he hablado con Tsunade-sama y me ha propuesto que en un futuro te tomará en cuenta para nombrarte anbu también

Hinata solo se limitó a escucharlo...

- Quién más sabe acerca de tu embarazo? – preguntó con calma y de forma calculada

- Solamente Ino – dijo levemente y preguntándose si se equivoca al confesar eso

- Cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó otra vez

- Dos meses – entrecruzó sus dedos

- Me dirás quien te hiso esto? – insistió mirándola a los ojos

- Gomen... – se disculpó negando varias veces con la cabeza

- De acuerdo, no insistiré más – sentenció él sorprendiendo a Hinata, acaso su padre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla? Estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de ese bebé? – ahora tenemos que solucionar ese problema

La joven tampoco llegó a entender muy bien a qué se refería su padre pero debía por lo menos tratar de confiar en que él la entendiera, que no era momento de reproches si no de consensos por el bien de esa criatura.

- He hablado con algunos mayores de nuestro clan y hemos llegado a una conclusión

- Cuál? – preguntó ella

- Eres muy joven y necesitas de nuestra ayuda... – le explicó con calma, al escucharlo ella sonrió porque esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar

- Arigatou – agradeció Hinata desde el fondo de su corazón

- Estoy seguro que dentro de un par de años en adelante todos veremos este hecho como solo un problema más – cruzó los brazos - haremos todo lo posible para que unos meses Tsunade-sama te acepte como anbu y a partir de ese momento estarás en custodia absoluta de Neji, para que esto no se vuelva a repetir – concluyó seguro de sus palabras.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo, porque aunque en unos meses alumbrara a su hijo aún sería muy pequeño para dejarlo... no! ella quería ver crecer a su hijo y no abandonarlo a cuidado de alguien más.

- Y mi bebé? – preguntó con voz ahogada

- Es obvio – fijó sus ojos en los de ella - nos desaceremos de él... – dictaminó con frialdad en cada letra que vocalizaba

Al escucharlo Hinata sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, su mirada parecía ausente y llena de angustia pero pese a sentir que la desesperación se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo debía ser valiente por su hijo.

- ¡No! – mencionó con firmeza en sus palabras

- ¡Tú vas hacer lo que yo ordene! – la enfrentó Hiashi lleno de coraje

A penas al terminar lo que su padre decía ella se puso de pie e inmediatamente corrió y salió del despacho a toda prisa, debía huir... porque jamás permitiría que le hicieran algo malo a su bebé.

- ¡Ven aquí! – exclamó el Hyuga mientras se ponía de pie y decidía seguir a Hinata.

Ella siguió corriendo por uno de los pasillos con la intención de salir pero al saber que en la salida principal estarían algunos guardias decidió escapar por la parte trasera; siguió caminando hasta que llegó al patio y lo único que faltaba era dar un salto y escapar a toda prisa.

- Espera... – pidió Hiashi – vamos hablar – propuso él y Hinata solo volteó para verlo

- No voy a deshacerme de mi bebé – le aclaró

- Por qué? – preguntó acercándose a ella lentamente

- Porque es mío y lo quiero – contestó

- Pero eres muy joven, arruinarás tu vida y de paso nuestro apellido – dijo siguiendo acercándose a ella

- No importa, yo cuidaré de él! – aseguró con decisión – no sé... trabajaré o haré lo que sea para que mi bebé siempre este bien – le explicaba a su padre

- No estás razonando bien! – le recriminó él

- ¡Claro que sí! – objetó ella levantando el rostro y mostrándose segura para afrontar esa situación sola.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – la jaló de un brazo y la arrastro unos cuantos metros porque deseaba entrarla a la casa – sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre, pero ahora nos desaceremos de ese bastardo y tú podrás continuar con tu vida sin ningún estorbo

Al escucharlo ella se sintió dolida por cada palabra que su padre decía...

- ¡Nunca! – con todas sus fuerzas ella se soltó del agarré del Hyuga – él no es ningún estorbo, él es mi vida... y es más importante que la familia – enfatizó ella al mismo tiempo que sentía que su padre la abofeteaba con fuerza haciéndola caer al piso.

Al levantar la cabeza ella pudo ver en los ojos de su padre completo odio por lo que ella se asustó al pensar que él realmente estaba dispuesto a dañar a su bebé... vio que él la levantaba del piso y que levantaba una mano para volver a abofetearla pero antes que el contacto se diera escuchó un sonido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio que otra mano detenía y tomaba la mano del Hyuga mayor de manera inesperada y brusca...

Era su imaginación o... ¿acaso podía ser él?

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

Ya estoy por terminar de escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que les aseguro que para este viernes ya lo tendré finalizado y lo subiré de inmediato...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola... ya les traigo el capítulo que les prometí! espero que les guste.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

CAPÍTULO 5 "ESPERANZA"

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces más para asegurarse que lo que sus ojos veían era real y no una cruel fantasía producto de su imaginación y del anhelo de querer sentirse protegida por él...

- Pero ¿qué? – se preguntaba un atónito Hiashi en medio de la oscura noche - Uchiha Sasuke – murmuró un sorprendido hombre

Una vez más Hinata parpadeó los ojos para asegurarse que era real...

- Hmp hola! – dijo él mirando sonriente y perversamente al Hyuga mayor

Al escuchar su voz ya no hubo duda para ella que él había vuelto a Konoha, pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo había llegado? ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿acaso sabía de su embarazo? Mientras ella pensaba en la respuesta a sus preguntas sintió que él deshacía el agarré de su padre y la ponía tras de él.

- Qué quieres aquí maldito traidor? – reclamó viendo que el Uchiha se ponía en medio de él y de su hija

- Solo caminaba por ahí y escuché cierta bulla – contestó con la calma que lo caracteriza, pero Hinata apenas y podía creer que él estuviera en ese lugar... ella quería decir tantas cosas pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido.

- ¡Lárgate de mi casa! – exigió y enseguida vio que Ino se aparecía por el mismo lugar que el Uchiha.

- Ino-chan – vocalizó levemente Hinata al ver a su amiga; la rubia simplemente le sonrió y se puso a un lado suyo.

- ¡FUERA! Quiero que ustedes dos se larguen de mi casa! – ordenó refiriéndose a Sasuke y a Ino

- Pero qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Tsunade dirigiéndose a ese lugar a toda prisa; ella había llegado a la casa Hyuga y al oír voces altas entró abruptamente en el interior de la casa y se dirigió al lugar de donde las voces se oían – Sasuke? – dijo extrañada

- Pasa que alguien es muy agresivo – le explicó el pelinegro mirando a la mayor

- Un traidor y criminal como tú no tiene derecho a hablar – el Hyuga le recriminó su pasado buscando mantenerlo al margen de esa conversación.

- Hmp, pero yo no ando golpeando mujeres solo porque se me apetece – se defendió él mirando de reojo a una Hinata muy asustada

- Es verdad lo que Sasuke dice? – quiso saber Tsunade con rapidez

- Le pido que se retire, porque este es un asunto familiar y le pido que respete nuestra privacidad – pidió el Hyuga porque no quería que nadie más se enterara del tema.

- No me iré de aquí hasta saber qué es lo que está sucediendo? –sentenció con firmeza

- Ella... – miró con total enojo a Hinata – ella ya no es mi hija! - enfatizó - esta chiquilla insolente destruyo el honor de nuestro clan – empuñó con fuerza sus manos – embarazándose de quien sabe quien! – finalizó sorprendiendo a Tsunade

Como es obvio Hinata se sintió herida por las palabras de su padre pero con toda su voluntad reprimió sus lágrimas y se mantuvo lo más serena posible; Ino apoyó su mano en su hombro y le mostró todo su apoyo.

- Podría repetir lo último que dijo? – preguntó la kage saliendo del shock

- Estoy... embarazada – habló Hinata con timidez

- ¡Lo ve! – se dirigió a la mayor – y lo dice como si fuera una gran noticia, no tiene un gramo de vergüenza! – miró a Hinata - se siente tan orgullosa de ese bastardo, que su existencia lo único que nos ha traído es desgracia y humillación – aseguró con frialdad

Al escucharlo Sasuke sintió que la sangre le hervía: "_¿bastardo? ¿le dijo bastardo a mi hijo? ¿mi hijo? Sí, es mi hijo... y no lo abandonaré!" _Se dijo para sí mismo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzársele y arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo lugar, pero sabía que eso seguramente sería traumático para Hinata por lo que respiró hondo y trató de mantener la compostura.

- Pero aun así, esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas –trató de apaciguar el momento

- Le pido una vez más que se retire y me deje a mí arreglar este asunto – insistió él, pero Tsunade al mirar a Hinata supo que esa era la ayuda que Neji le dijo que necesitaba... porque estaba segura que Hiashi reaccionaría de forma agresiva, como lo estaba demostrando en ese momento

– Yo me haré cargo de _eso_ – continuó y miró el abdomen de Hinata con total desprecio

Sasuke al entender el mensaje, cerró los ojos y sonrió al escucharlo...

- Nunca... – abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente – recuérdelo bien – exigió con acides en su palabras - nunca se vuelva a dirigir de esa forma a... mi hijo – vocalizó - porque le aseguro que la próxima vez, lo mataré – sonrió con maldad y desprendiendo un aura escalofriante.

En ese momento el Uchiha desconcertó a los mayores... Tsunade se tambaleó al sentir la magnitud de esa revelación, pero Ino actuó rápidamente y evitó que se colapsara; en tanto a Hiashi estaba a punto de darle un infarto pero aún así se mantenía firme como una estatua. En el lado opuesto Hinata sentía que su cabeza estaba separada de su cuerpo al escucharlo llamar "hijo", sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero inmediatamente levantó una mano y se limpió porque sabía que ese no era momento para llorar sino para defender a su hijo como Sasuke lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Re...epite lo que dijiste! – exigió Tsunade

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella jamás se enredaría con alguien como tú! – exclamó Hiashi

Tsunade miró a Hinata, viendo que ella siempre estaba detrás de él, como una forma de escudo y también vio que Sasuke sonreía de forma retadora, no sabía cómo? Pero todo indicaba que las palabras dichas por él eran verdad.

- Es verdad... – aceptó la Hokage – Sasuke no vendría hacernos simplemente una visita y menos se metería en un conflicto que no es suyo, no es así? – preguntó mirándolo

- Correcto – aceptó él

- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo pudiste? – se exaltó y se acercaba a Hinata para ser violento con ella, pero Sasuke no lo dejaba porque siempre estaba delante de Hinata para evitar cualquier arrebato de Hiashi.

Sin duda la joven estaba asustada pero de alguna manera se sentía aliviada de que ya no estaba sola y que la persona que necesitaba estaba junto a ella defendiéndola.

- BASTA – gritó Tsunade alejando a Hiashi – así no vamos a solucionar nada!

Hiashi aún desconcertado miró a Hinata y luego a Sasuke, le costaba creer esa revelación pero comprobaba que no había duda, ¡era verdad! Uchiha Sasuke era el padre de ¿su nieto? Le costaba todavía más pensar que tendría un nieto.

- ¿Cuánto más puedes llegar a decepcionarme? – preguntó el Hyuga mirando a Hinata – ¿no te basta con hacer de ese embarazo una deshonra? – insistió – ahora resulta que, él... – señaló al pelinegro – haces que me llene de vergüenza, con qué honor crees que ahora voy a salir a la calle?

- Créame que le ahorraremos ese sufrimiento – dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke – me la llevaré de Konoha, así que Ud. ya no tendrá que sentir vergüenza de nadie – argumentó

Al escucharlo Hinata se impresionó, pero la idea no le desagrado porque sabía que no había mejor lugar para ella y para su hijo que estar a su lado... Por el otro lado los demás se sorprendieron por lo que escuchaban pero sabían que quizás era lo mejor para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto, claro que ese pensamiento exceptuaba a Hiashi.

- ¡Tú no vas hacer nada! – le advirtió el Hyuga

- Ya verá que sí – contestó provocativamente Sasuke

- ¡Suficiente! – Tsunade se puso en medio de los dos – ya que soy la Hokage seré yo quien se encargue de esta situación

- Le pido que se abstenga porque esto me compete a mí

- Ud. está muy enfadado y así no solucionará nada, por eso seré yo quien tome el control – mencionó la mayor - a partir de ahora yo me haré responsable de Hinata y veré por el bienestar de ella y del bebé que viene en camino

- Pero... – trató de protestar Hiashi

- Desde este momento Hinata se vendrá a vivir conmigo – sentenció con seguridad - así que en este preciso instante, ustedes tres a mi oficina! – ordenó con voz alta.

Hinata e Ino asintieron pero Sasuke la miró y levantó una ceja en indicio que no acataría sus órdenes, la mayor al ser consciente de ello le hiso un gesto al chico en señal de que le siguiera la corriente y que no hiciera las cosas más difícil de lo que ya eran por si solas...

- ¡AHORA! – gritó otra vez logrando que los jóvenes dieran un salto y salieran de esa casa lo antes posible - Mañana vendré a hablar con Ud. – le avisó la mayor a Hiashi, al cual no le quedó más opción que aceptar la decisión de la Hokage.

*°*°* Con la luna de testigos cuatro siluetas en medio de las sombras se perdían con dirección a la torre donde se encontraba la oficina de Tsunade, con precaución de no ser vistos por nadie seguían caminando.

- Ino ve a traer algo de tu ropa a Hinata – ordenó Tsunade al sentir el intenso frío de la noche y ver que la joven apenas tenía algo puesto encima.

La rubia sin protestar cambio de ruta y fue con rapidez a su casa. Los demás siguieron su camino hasta que a lo lejos vieron el lugar hacia donde deseaban llegar; entraron por una de las ventanas para no ser vistos por nadie.

- Siéntate – pidió con voz suave Tsunade al mismo tiempo que cogía una manta y se la daba a Hinata, luego se acercó a un armario y se sirvió un vaso de bebida alcohólica

- Necesitaba esto – reconoció luego de limpiarse la boca – aunque me mantenga bien yo ya no soy tan joven para recibir tremendas impresiones – reprochó mirando a los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí.

- Gomen... – se disculpó Hinata bajando la cabeza mientras que Sasuke seguía parado y solo se limitó a mirar a la mayor; la cual decidió hablar:

- Bien, ahora expliquen cómo es que hemos llegado a este punto – Tsunade se sentó

- No es algo que debamos de hablar con Ud. – no quiso darle explicaciones de más

- Ni aún después de haberlos ayudado? – le recordó ella

- No, porque no pedimos su ayuda – refutó el pelinegro viéndola directamente

- Sigues siendo tan desafiante como siempre, pero que le vamos hacer... – suspiró con resignación – Hinata te ha visto algún médico? Sabes cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó mirando a Hinata

- Ino me reviso – suspiró – Tengo... más de dos meses – contestó ella al mismo tiempo que con nerviosismo miraba a Sasuke

- Entiendo – cruzó los brazos - y tú hace cuanto lo sabes? –preguntó mirando a Sasuke

- Hmp hace un par de días, Ino fue a buscarme y me avisó

- Así que Ino sabía todo desde hace tiempo y no se tomó la molestia de avisarme! – se irritó - ¡la voy a castigar por guardarme información! – meditó un poco - ahora que lo pienso hace ya casi dos semanas Shikamaru me pidió permiso para salir de la aldea junto a Ino y a Choji, entonces... – decía haciendo conjeturas

- Así es, al parecer llevaban buscándome muchos días pero solo anteayer me encontraron – le aclaró él confirmando todas las sospechas de Tsunade.

Hinata se sorprendió al escucharlo porque aunque le había revelado la identidad del padre de su bebé a Ino nunca le había pedido que vaya a buscarlo, al parecer la rubia lo había decido sola y por eso durante todos esos días ya no iba a visitarla; Hinata recién entendió todo lo que su amiga había hecho por ella.

- ¡También voy a castigar a Shikamaru! – sentenció – por el hecho que es muy inteligente cree que puede tomar decisiones a costa mía?

- No, por favor... no castigue a nadie! – suplicó Hinata. En ese preciso instante alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces e inmediatamente entró a la oficina.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude! – dijo la rubia recobrando el aliento – Toma, abrígate... te traje un poco de ropa – abrió una mochila y sacó algunas prendas de vestir.

- Hinata, qué es lo que te dijo tu padre antes de que lleguemos? – preguntó Tsunade después de ver que la joven se abrigaba un poco y decidiendo reprender otro día a Ino

- Dijo que... qu...e – de pronto se sintió extremadamente triste – que debía... des...hac...cerm...e de mi bebé – vocalizó esas palabras con dolor y al mismo tiempo que sentía que el solo pensar en eso la hacía la mujer más infeliz del mundo.

Tsunade al escucharla la miró con pena porque sabía que Hinata había crecido sin una figura materna y ahora asimilar lo que su padre le decía seguramente debía causarle una herida imborrable; Ino abrazó a su amiga y la consoló, al mismo tiempo que se sentía feliz de haber ido a buscar a Sasuke porque sabía que quizás Hiashi hubiera cumplido su objetivo; en tanto Sasuke solo la miró y dentro de sí mismo había un conflicto emocional por todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Qué harás? – preguntó Tsunade poniéndose de pié y a un lado de Sasuke al ver que Hinata era consolada por Ino y se mantenía concentradas.

- Ya lo escuchó, voy a sacarla de Konoha – respondió él con calma – no puedo dejarla a merced de ese sujeto

- Tienes razón, pero... – suspiró - pero no has pensado en la posibilidad de volver? - preguntó - Sasuke, durante estos años han pasado muchas cosas pero Konoha sigue siendo tu hogar – dijo con honestidad - puedes volver aquí y vivir al lado de Hinata y de tu hijo, podemos rehabilitar el barrio Uchiha – propuso ella

- Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptarlo – rechazó la oferta

- De acuerdo, pero si cambias de decisión avísame - sonrió - pero si estás pensando llevártela ahora mismo eso no será posible, porque Hinata está muy tensionada y necesita descansar un poco – le reprochó - mañana pueden irse – finalizó pero al escucharla el Uchiha volteó viéndola en busca de la respuesta a una inquietud que él tenía indudablemente.

- Ah, lo que le dije a Hiashi fue solo para poder salir de esa casa – le explicó sabiendo que eso era lo que él quería saber – Hinata aún es menor de edad pero como están las cosas, ahora yo tengo la facultad de mandar sobre ella – sonrió – así que doy mi permiso para que te la lleves con la condición que al menos a mí me digas tu paradero

- Ino sabe dónde encontrarme – respondió él mirando a la aludida

- ¡Perfecto! – caminó hacia su escritorio - ahora toma esto! – sacó unas llaves de una de las cajuelas de su escritorio y se las dio – son las llaves del departamento donde antes vivías... pasen la noche ahí y mañana a primera hora márchense – suspiró con melancolía – ahora váyanse antes que empiece a llover! – concluyó

Al escucharla ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

- Tsunade-sama arigatou... – agradeció Hinata al borde las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Tsunade y después de muchos años se sentía en brazos de una madre

- No te preocupes – la envolvió en su brazos – mandaré a Ino a ir a visitarte y cuando las cosas se soluciones quizás puedan volver – dijo pero sobre todo deseó

Los tres jóvenes salieron por donde entraron y Tsunade los vio partir deseando que todo estuviera bien, aunque ese día había inigualable ella se sentía feliz de saber que detrás de aquella mascara de frialdad e indiferencia que Sasuke mostraba había alguien bueno... porque si es que él solo hubiera utilizado a Hinata él no se hubiera tomado la molestia de regresar de quien sabe dónde, además él estaba dispuesto a hacerse responsable de todo. Ahora solo esperaba ver la reacción de Naruto y de Sakura al saber que Sasuke sería papá.

Después de caminar con precaución de no ser descubiertos Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento con la llave que Tsunade le dio, prendió algunas luces y las dos jóvenes entraron después de cerrar la puerta.

- He traído un poco de comida – avisó Ino abriendo su mochila – Seguramente nos has comido, verdad? – preguntó viendo a su amiga, la cual asintió – nosotros haciendo el viaje tampoco comimos nada durante el día – le avisó acercándose a la mesa y desempaquetando su mochila.

Los tres comieron con tranquilidad mientras Ino le preguntaba a Hinata cómo había estado todos esos largos días que ella estaba de viaje, la joven le contaba todo lo que había pasado esos días ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha, lo cual innegablemente le ponía muy nerviosa porque aunque él supiera que estaba esperando un hijo suyo aún no habían hablado nada... solo sabían que se iban juntos pero ella no sabía que pasaría desde ese momento en adelante, sin duda ellos dos debían hablar!

Ino al darse cuenta de la tensión existente por parte de Hinata supo inmediatamente que eso se debía porque ella no había hablado con Sasuke acerca del embarazo y de su futuro, por lo que después de terminar de comer decidió irse para dejarlos solos... la rubia se despidió aduciendo que a la mañana siguiente iría a despedirse de ellos llevándole algunas cosas que estaba segura que Hinata necesitaría.

- Ven, necesitas descansar... – dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una de las habitaciones, ella sin protestar lo siguió

Él abrió la puerta e inmediatamente recuerdos de años atrás llegaron a su mente, era verdad... él solía dormir y pasar largas horas pensando, el día que abandonó Konoha no imaginó a que algún día volviera a ese lugar y menos por la razón que lo hacía. Encendió la luz y entró en la habitación seguido por la joven.

- El baño es aquella puerta, si lo necesitas – señaló a un lado de la habitación mientras él sentaba a un lado de la cama

Ella aceptó lo propuesto por lo que enseguida se dirigió a ese lugar, minutos después salió pero se tensó al ver que él seguía en el mismo lugar... entonces comprendió que el momento de hablar había llegado por lo que ella se sentó al otro extremo de la cama, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- La has pasado mal, verdad? – preguntó él porque quería asegurarse de su respuesta

- Así es... – reconoció ella acariciándose su abdomen. Él no dijo nada pero internamente lamentó esos malos momentos que ella había pasado

- No estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó

- Por qué debería estarlo? – quiso saber él

- Po...rque fue mi culpa – bajó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza el borde de la casaca que Ino le prestó – es decir... yo no sabía, yo... yo...

- Olvídalo – pidió él poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su ventana

- Pero... – trató de explicar poniéndose ella también de pie y parándose tras de él

- Lo único que ahora importa es que tú y él o ella estén bien – argumentó mirando las estrellas – por eso te voy a llevar conmigo para que ni tu familia ni nadie les haga daño – cerró los ojos – yo cuidaré de ti y de mi hijo... - prometió

- Ar...riga...to – sollozó porque ya no podía soportar tanta presión, en todo el día había evitado desmoronarse pero a esas alturas era imposible evitarlo y más sabiéndose protegida por él.

Sasuke escuchó su llanto por lo que se volteo y la vio tan frágil... tan vulnerable e inocente, puede que él simplemente sintiera una atracción física por ella pero a partir de ese momento él siempre velaría por ella y por su hijo. Con pasos lentos él se acercó a ella y le pidió con un susurró:

- No llores... – al escucharlo Hinata levantó el rostro y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras descargaba todo su dolor en él.

El Uchiha solo se limitó a abrazarla y brindarle el consuelo que seguramente le hacía falta... ella siguió llorando por largos minutos mientras poco a poco todas sus emociones se descargaban y recuperaba la tranquilidad, hace tanto tiempo que ella no se sentía tan bien... sin temores y sin tanto dolor.

- Mañana saldremos temprano, así que es mejor que descansemos – dijo él con cautela ya que no deseaba que ella volviera a llorar otra vez.

Ella sintió y ambos decidieron dormir porque a la mañana siguiente emprenderían un viaje... que marcaría su vida!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

Por favor sigan leyendo esta historia...

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola... ya estoy de vuelta, lamento mucho mi demora pero he estado muy ocupada... sin embargo hoy les traje dos capítulos así que espero que les guste!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 6 "A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE"**

El silencio reinaba en las calles de Konoha ya que solo se podía escuchar los ruidos tenues del viento que soplaba porque además el sol aún no daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día por lo que la mayoría seguía durmiendo, pero en medio del silencio una joven caminaba sigilosamente. Ella caminó y caminó por largos minutos, hasta que llegó a su destino y sin pensarlo dos veces tocó la puerta, ella esperó un poco hasta que abrieron la puerta y dos figuras salían de ese lugar.

- Creo que llegué en el momento preciso, verdad? – cuestionó Ino mirando a Hinata y a Sasuke que ya estaban listos para partir; Hinata le sonrió y asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

El pelinegro hiso un gesto y ambas jóvenes caminaron detrás de él, mientras se percataba que todo estaba en orden y que los Hyuga no estarían por alguna parte para estropearle que se llevara a Hinata, si ocurría eso no le quedaba más opción que luchar porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien que no conocía pero que desde ya se había convertido en lo más importante para él; tiempo después y sin darse mucha cuenta los tres ya se encontraban en medio de un bosque que estaba en los límites de la aldea de Konoha por lo que el momento de la partida definitiva ya había llegado y así se lo hiso saber él.

- Despídete – vocalizó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco para dejar que ambas hablaran un poco

Hinata lo escuchó y miró a Ino sintiendo un gran agujero en su corazón al tener que despedirse de su amiga, a la cual desde ese último mes consideraba una hermana porque la rubia había hecho tanto por ella que ni su propia sangre... ambas siempre se llevaron bien pero desde ese momento seguramente se llevarían mucho mejor.

- Estas son algunas cosas que he alistado para ti – decía la rubia entregándole un maletín repleto de cosas y una mochila.

- Arigatou... – agradeció ella sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían

- Hinata, ahora todo va estar bien... – declaró consolándola al ver que estaba a punto de llorar – tú y el bebé ya no correrán peligro – sonrió tomándole de las manos – cuando las cosas se calmen aquí iré a visitarte, si? – preguntó y vio que su amiga asentía con la cabeza – ya te he explicado que durante estos primeros meses sentirás muchos malestares así que debes descansar y alimentarte bien – le recordó

- Eso haré – contestó sonriendo y a la misma vez que pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos perlados – agradece de mi parte a Shikamaru-kun y a Choji-kun – pidió

- ¡Por supuesto! – sonrió y la abrazó con calidez – cuídate mucho y... – suspiró - no dejes que Sasuke-kun se te escape... – susurró a modo de broma; Hinata sonrió al escucharla y la abrazó con fuerza – mira que tú has conseguido de él lo que nunca pudimos las demás – finalizó Ino

- Arigatou! – agradeció otra vez pero ahora sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas – hasta pronto Ino-chan – concluyó con una radiante sonrisa para luego tomar el maletín y la mochila y caminar hasta donde el Uchiha.

- Vamos – dijo él quitándole de las manos la mochila y el maletín que Hinata tenía en los brazos para llevarlo él. Con lentitud se alejaban del lugar e iniciaban un camino juntos sin saber lo que les esperaba.

- Nos vemos pronto Hinata, Sasuke-kun – se despidió alzando una mano

Ino sonrió al verlos partir y suspiró con alegría al saber que no se había equivocado cuando fue a pedir la ayuda de Shikamaru para que él le inventara una excusa a la Kage para salir de la aldea e ir a buscar a Sasuke, aún recordaba que debido a que Hinata le había contado que ella se había encontrado con Sasuke cuando fue a aquella misión en otra aldea y que gracias a esa información ella y sus compañeros habían ido a ese lugar a buscarlo, aunque habían tardado mucho tiempo Ino había sido la que lo había encontrado entrenando en un cañón; en un principio ella se intimidó al verlo pero luego se armó de valor y se acercó a él para explicarle lo que estaba pasando con Hinata, ella pudo notar que aunque imperceptiblemente él se sorprendió por la noticia... pero vio también que él no dudo en seguirla al escuchar que seguramente Hiashi iba a lastimar Hinata y a ese pequeño que crecía dentro de ella.

- Como siempre... hice lo correcto! – murmuró Ino para sí misma luego de ya no poder ver la silueta de Hinata y de Sasuke.

Sin más que hacer Ino decidió regresar a la aldea porque quería llegar a su casa y dormir todo el día porque había tenido dos semanas difíciles y llenas de tensión, y ni qué decir del extenuante trabajo de buscar al Uchiha... pero al fin de cuentas todo resultó bien.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Las horas pasaron mientras Ino dormía hasta que algunos golpes en su puerta la obligaron a despertarse, se estiró en la cama y miró el reloj dándose cuenta que ya casi era medio día... sin tener más opción se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta y ver quien era aquel que la molestaba.

- Ino, te ves espantosa – exclamó un Choji sorprendido al ver que su compañera estaba despeinada y con el rostro que reflejaba no haber dormido en días.

- BAKA! – gritó furiosa por ese comentario

- Deja de gritar – decía Shikamaru mientras entraba dentro de la casa y se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los muebles – y, qué paso? – preguntó

- Mejor sería preguntar: qué no paso? – se sentó a un lado de su compañero

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Choji queriendo saber los detalles.

La rubia los miró por un momento y decidió contarle porque sabía que después de que el clan Hyuga se enterará que ella había ayudado para que Sasuke se lleve a Hinata seguramente ella sería tomada como una enemiga por lo que aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente necesitaba la protección de sus compañeros.

$0$0$0$0$0$0$0$0$

En otro lugar Tsunade miraba la aldea desde una de sus ventanas mientras pensaba que ya era hora de ir a almorzar porque después tendría que hacer algunos papeleos que realmente la agotaban demasiado, hasta que un ruido perturbaba su tranquilidad:

- Tsunade-sama, la buscan – aviso desde la puerta una Shizune preocupada, su maestra hiso un gesto de afirmación porque intuía quien la buscaba

Espero tan solo unos segundos hasta que entraron a su oficina Hiashi y Neji Hyuga como era obvio. Los varones saludaron a la mujer y ella respondió pero pese a todo el momento era tenso.

- Ustedes, dirán qué se les ofrece? – preguntó la mayor

- Tsunade-sama vine por Hinata – contestó Hiashi

- Oh entiendo – cruzó los brazos y lo miró – ella está bien... como ya le dije yo me hago responsable de ella

- Queremos verla – pidió Neji con clara expresión de preocupación porque su tío solo se había limitado a decirle que la noche anterior Tsunade se la había llevado, pero no le dijo que Sasuke había ido por ella.

- No es posible – mencionó ahora mirando al joven Hyuga – Hinata no está en Konoha

- Qué quiere decir?–preguntó todavía más preocupado mientras que su tío no dijo nada

- Qué no sabes que ayer por la noche el padre del hijo de Hinata fue a buscarla – le preguntó haciendo que Neji se sorprendiera – parece qué no lo sabías... – habló Tsunade dándose cuenta – el hecho es que él se la llevó de Konoha

- Está Ud. diciendo que secuestraron a mi hija? – preguntó Hiashi

- No, estoy diciendo que yo autoricé que Sasuke se la llevara! – exclamó furiosa al recordar que el Hyuga había tenido la intención de obligar a Hinata a deshacerse de ese indefenso bebé

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó un Neji totalmente absorto por lo que escuchaba – se refiere al Uchiha? – preguntó otra vez

- Así es, él es el padre del bebé de Hinata – suspiró - y como sé como están las cosas, creí conveniente que lo mejor sería que él se la llevara lejos de aquí – explicó logrando que Neji de la impresión se apoyara en una de las sillas porque jamás se imaginó que su prima se involucrara con Sasuke Uchiha

- ¡Ud. no puede hacer eso! – reclamó el Hyuga mayor – ella es menor de edad, y yo... – trataba de refutar pero lo único que logró fue que Tsunade se enfureciera aún más.

- ¡Escúcheme bien! Ud. ya no manda sobre Hinata, aquí las decisiones las tomo yo! – exclamó mirándolo con odio – yo he decidió que por el bienestar de Hinata ella se aleje de su clan y de Ud.

- Pero... – se negaba a ese hecho

- ¡Pero nada! yo soy la Hokage aquí, así que deben respetar mi decisión y si no pueden hacerlo simplemente lárguense de Konoha – sonrió de forma retadora – entendido? – suspiró aliviada de descargar su furia - bien... ahora les pido que me dejen hacer mis deberes – pidió

Hiashi y Neji sola la escucharon y al saber que Tsunade estaba muy irritada decidieron salir de esa oficina, Neji todavía estaba impresionado por lo que ya sabía mientras que Hiashi planeaba la forma de traer de vuelta a Hinata pese a lo que opinara Tsunade porque su apellido y el prestigio de su clan estaba por encima de todo, e incluso por encima de la Hokage.

- Y ni se les ocurra ir tras ellos porque créanme que si lo hacen yo misma me voy a encargar de expularlos de Konoha! – amenazó con veracidad en sus palabras. Sin decir nada los Hyuga salieron de ese lugar.

Ese día fue normal para la mayoría sin embargo no siempre todo puede ser tranquilidad ya que aunque pareciera que todo iba a estar bien desde ese día no siempre lo que deseamos se cumple...

Al anochecer del día siguiente dos siluetas caminaban en medio de un bosque... él caminaba adelante mientras que ella solo lo seguía, sin duda había sido un día largo o mejor dicho habían sido dos días largos de caminata desde que salieron de Konoha, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Hinata era darse cuenta que Sasuke le había cuidado ya que no la hacía caminar por mucho tiempo ni la apresuraba en su andar, que habían tenido varias paradas para que se alimentara o descansara... ella sabía que él lo hacía por cuidar a su hijo pero también deseaba que lo hiciera por ella porque no quería todas esas atenciones sean solo por ese bebé.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que a lo lejos vislumbraron una casa en medio del bosque, no era pequeña ni extremadamente grande pero parecía que tenía unos dos pisos y que era amplia; caminaron unos metros más y llegaron a la entrada de la casa, ella vio que él abrió la puerta indicándole que lo siguiera... ya dentro de la casa ella pudo ver que estaban dentro de una sala al cabo de unos segundos escuchó que algunos pasos se acercaban a ellos, entonces se preguntó que acaso Sasuke no vivía solo?

- Estábamos un poco preocupados – reconoció Jugo apareciendo y acercándose hacia ellos dos, en tanto Sasuke solo lo miró y puso en el suelo las cosas que cargaba.

- Karin dijo que sentía otro chacka viniendo contigo, pero yo pensé que la habilidad que tanto presume se volvía deficiente – dijo Suigetsu mirando de pies a cabeza a Hinata

- Quien es ella Sasuke? – preguntó Karin ignorando el comentario del otro porque estaba inquieta al ver a una mujer junto al pelinegro

En tanto Hinata solo miraba a los tres chicos y recordaba que los había visto en la batalla de hace un año atrás lo que significaba que eran compañeros de Sasuke, y la mirada puesta de los tres en ella la ponían nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

- Nos has traído una nueva compañera? – preguntó Suigetsu – debo reconocer que a diferencia de Karin, ella si es una preciosura... – le guiñó un ojo a Hinata haciendo que ella se espantará y se escondiera detrás del Uchiha – quién es ella?

- Mi mujer... – respondió Sasuke buscando que todos comprendieran ese hecho, mientras que Hinata se ruborizaba porque era la primera vez que alguien la presentaba de esa forma y más sabiendo que era él quien lo decía tan abiertamente.

Por otro lado, Jugo solo miró a la joven pero el rostro de Suigetsu y Karin era de un desconcierto total.

- Ha...ablas en serio? – preguntó Suigetsu

- Suelo bromear? – refutó mirándolo con intensidad

El acuático solo negó con la cabeza y se escondió detrás de Jugo porque la mirada que le dio le intimidó... y con respecto a la pelirroja, ella se preguntaba que si es que ese no era una pesadilla ¿su mujer? Había escuchado bien? pero cómo era eso posible? si ni siquiera imaginó que él tuviera algo con alguien.

- Cocinaron algo? – cuestionó el Uchiha a Jugo ignorando a los demás

- La cena ya está preparada – contestó Jugo

– Bien, a partir de hoy ella vivirá aquí... – les avisó a todos con un tono de voz de advertencia – ve a comer algo, regreso en un rato – se dirigió a Hinata, la cual asintió apenada, enseguida él caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir – Jugo, cuando termine llévala a mi habitación para que se instale – finalizó señalando las cosas que habían traído, luego salió y cerró la puerta.

Hubo largos segundos tensos donde Hinata se sentía incómoda e incluso sentía que ella era una extraña que se metía en un lugar al que no pertenecía, pero después de pensarlo un poco se convenció que ella esperaba un hijo de Sasuke así que no se había equivocado de lugar.

- Ven, pasa a comer... – la invitó amablemente Jugo mientras le indicaba que la siguiera, ella sin decir nada lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una cocina muy amplia – Siéntate – pidió Jugo señalándole una silla

Hinata se sentó y vio que el chico le servía y ponía una variedad de comida encima de la mesa, volvió a mirar a Jugo y al ver que él la trataba bien sonrió... porque después de todo parecía que él estaba a gusto con su presencia.

- Arigatou – agradeció ella a Jugo, el cual solo asintió y se sentó también para empezar a comer.

- Qué no hay comida para nosotros? – preguntó Suigetsu entrando a la cocina seguido de la pelirroja

- Sírvanse – simplemente dijo Jugo mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

Tiempo después los demás se sentaron también, Hinata se sentía cómoda con Jugo pero no con Suigetsu y Karin ya que ese par no dejaba de mirarla y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, ella trataba de tranquilizarse y de concentrarse en la comida porque no quería que sus náuseas aparecieran.

- Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Suigetsu a Hinata y así rompiendo el silencio

- Suigetsu, no la molestes – le advirtió el de pelo naranja

- No la estoy molestando, solo quiero saber su nombre – se defendió

- Hinata... – contestó la joven al saber que no tenía nada de malo decir su nombre

- Bonito nombre – sonrió – pero creo haberte visto en algún lado, de dónde eres?

- De Konoha – vocalizó

- Exacto! ya recordé que te vi en la última guerra – sonrió feliz al recordarla - por cierto, mi nombre es Suigetsu, el de él es Jugo y ella es Karin – presentó a los demás

- Me da gusto conocerlos – dijo sonriendo y mucho más cómoda ante los demás

Al escucharla Suigetsu sonrió, Jugo asintió y Karin cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba y trataba de encontrar la razón porque ella había sido escogida por Sasuke, la miró detenidamente y reconoció que Hinata era bonita y además parecía que era tranquila, la miró un poco más y se concentró en sentir su chakra hasta que de pronto sintió algo extraño, parecía como si ella estuviera... no! eso no era posible!

- Tú, acaso... – decía sorprendida Karin mientras miraba directamente a Hinata pero enseguida bajo su mirada a su abdomen, logrando que Hinata se inquietara porque parecía que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

- No le hagas casos, solo está celosa de que tú se... – trataba de explicarle Suigetsu pero no terminó de hablar por recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Karin

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Karin poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera de la cocina.

Hinata no entendió el comportamiento de la pelirroja pero tampoco dijo nada cuando la vio irse. Los tres comieron sin problemas mientras poco a poco Hinata entraba en confianza con los chicos, todo indicaba que no sería tan difícil adecuarse a ellos pero le preocupaba la actitud de la pelirroja porque parecía molesta con su presencia y ella no entendía el por qué. Luego de terminar de comer Jugo le pidió que lo acompañara y ella así lo hiso, luego el chico tomó las cosas de la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke en el segundo piso.

- Está es la habitación de Sasuke – avisó abriendo la puerta e invitándola a entrar – aquí estás tus cosas, acomódate y buenas noches – finalizó dejando la maleta a un lado mientras él salía de esa habitación.

Hinata se paró en medio de la habitación y empezó a examinarla, vio que era amplia y que estaba pintada de color claro, ella caminó un poco y se acercó al par de ventanas grandes que habían, sonrió al darse cuenta que desde ahí podía ver el inmenso bosque y que también se veía el cielo oscuro... siguió caminado y abrió una pequeña puerta que había en ese lugar dándose cuenta que era el baño, finalmente se acercó al maletín y empezó a abrirlo mientras con la mirada buscaba el armario donde guardaría la ropa.

El tiempo pasaba logrando que Hinata terminara de acomodar sus cosas pero le preocupaba ver que él no regresaba, dónde sea que fuera él aún no había vuelto... caminó lentamente y se sentó en la cama, con delicadeza acarició el borde de esta y poco a poco se recostó en ella, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma y podía casi sentir la presencia de Sasuke, hace ya dos noches que ella había compartido la cama con él pero no de la misma manera que la noche que se embarazó de él, Hinata dio un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo que trataba de descifrar lo que su corazón sentía por él... no podía negar que le gustaba muchísimo pero era solo eso?

Hinata se sentía muy cansada y tenía mucho sueño pero aun así quería esperarlo... cada vez se hacía más tarde y él no llegaba, sin proponérselo se quedó dormida sintiéndose feliz. No supo cuánto tiempo después pero en un momento sintió que alguien la cargaba y la abrigaba, enseguida sintió algo muy cálido a su lado por lo que hacía un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos pero no lo lograba, entre sueños ella suspiró y se aferró a él haciendo que unos brazos la rodearan y la protegieran...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Por favor, sigan leyendo!


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capítulo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 7 "ADAPTÁNDONOS"**

El sol se filtraba por una de las ventanas, logrando despertarlo... Sasuke empezó a salir del sueño al comprender que ese día tendría que hacer muchas cosas, razón por la cual debía levantarse; él tomó conciencia, abrió los ojos y miró por unos segundos a la joven que dormía a su lado, él comprendía que seguramente ella quería descansar mucho tiempo más por el embarazo sin embargo eso tendría que posponerse.

- Hinata – empezó nombrarla mientras él se levantaba pero al ver que ella seguía dormida decidió dejarla descansar unos minutos más mientras él se vestía, cogió un poco de ropa del armario y se metió dentro del baño; largos minutos después él abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama

– Hinata, despierta – insistió él logrando que ella al fin abriera los ojos; ella parpadeo unas cuantas veces y centró su mirada en él – vístete y desayuna porque vamos hacer un pequeño viaje – mencionó él saliendo de ahí sin decir nada más.

Hinata se sentó por unos minutos y se levantó de la cama con cuidado porque ya sabía lo que seguramente pasaría, se puso de pie e inmediatamente sintió que se le revolvía el estómago... por lo que corrió hacia el baño y una vez más devolvió la comida, minutos después se limpió la boca y se cubrió con la mano la cara mientras decidía que lo mejor sería que se diera un buen baño porque sabía que su semblante no era nada bueno y no quería que los demás la vieran así.

Jugo y Sasuke desayunaban en el comedor con calma hasta que de pronto escucharon las peleas habituales de Karin y de Suigetsu, poco rato después ambos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke... el cual los miró levantando una ceja haciéndoles saber que no le gustaba como lo miraban; la pelirroja y el acuático miraban sorprendidos al Uchiha porque era la primera vez durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban junto a él que lo veían vestido con ropa casual pero ¿qué estaba pasando? no lo sabían.

- Deja de alucinar – pidió Suigetsu a Karin al ver que ella admiraba al pelinegro y que probablemente en su cabeza se estuviera haciendo muchos ideas fantasiosas con él; la pelirroja volvió a la realidad y le dio una mirada de desprecio al chico que le hablaba al mismo tiempo que disimulaba. Sin decir más continuaron desayunando.

Muchos minutos después Hinata recién salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y lentamente caminó hacia donde escuchaba algunas voces, tomó un poco de aire y entró a ese lugar obteniendo la mirada de todos... Suigetsu posó su mirada en Hinata y pensaba que realmente ella era preciosa y por eso aceptaba que el pelinegro tenía muy buen gusto, en tanto Jugo solo la miró con cortesía, mientras que Sasuke al verla recordó lo hermosa que era y por supuesto Karin le dio un pequeño vistazo analizándola, viendo que Hinata tenía puesto un pantalón oscuro y ceñido acompañado de unas sandalias altas, también veía que vestía una blusa clara, ceñida y que además tenía un cinturón violeta, comprendiendo así que a diferencia de ella Hinata se vestía con mucha feminidad, ¡sí! esa debía ser la razón para que Sasuke la escogiera a ella.

El pelinegro le hiso una seña con la mano a Hinata para indicarle que se sentara y desayunara, ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a desayunar.

- Vamos – después de asegurarse que ella terminara de desayunar Sasuke recién habló poniéndose de pie; Hinata y Jugo se pusieron de pie también

- A dónde van? – quiso saber Suigetsu

- A atender algunos asuntos – contestó Sasuke sin la intención de explicarles más

Karin y Suigetsu solo los vieron salir y no preguntaron nada más porque ambos sabían que la mayoría de veces Sasuke siempre los mantenía al margen de sus decisiones o acciones, así que para qué insistir si sabían que no lograrían nada de información.

Los tres caminaban en medio del bosque mientras Hinata y Jugo solo lo seguían porque no sabían exactamente a dónde iban, ambos esperaban que Sasuke les dijera pero al ver que no lo hacía Hinata se acercó a él y le preguntó:

- A dónde vamos? – ella sonrió al captar la atención del Uchiha

- A una aldea cercana – contestó mirándola

Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad porque si aunque pudieran llegar con más rapidez él no quería que Hinata se esforzara demasiado; una hora después llegaron a un camino vacío donde él se detuvo esperando que los demás también lo hicieran, se mantuvieron en ese lugar como si esperaran a alguien o a algo.

- Que esperamos? – preguntó otra vez Hinata

- Eso – respondió él señalando un carruaje que se acercaba a ellos

Él paró el carruaje y los tres subieron y se sentaron, Hinata no sabía a qué iban a esa aldea pero en poco tiempo lo sabría, verdad? pese a las horas que ella durmió todavía se sentía cansada por lo que recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se abrazaba del brazo de él con una sonrisa porque se sentía muy bien estando con Sasuke... no supo cuánto tiempo durmió pero luego sintió que él la movía delicadamente tratando de despertarla.

- Llegamos – le avisó él logrando despertarla

Jugo fue el primero en bajar mientras reconocía ese lugar, luego bajo Sasuke para enseguida ofrecerle una mano a Hinata para ayudarla a descender y ella más que gustosa tomó su mano y bajó, luego ella miró a todo su alrededor y supo que era un lugar que nunca había visto; sin perder más tiempo ellos caminaron algunas calles dentro de esa aldea, mientras caminaban ella pudo darse cuenta que era una aldea muy transitada así que le causó curiosidad saber a qué habían ido a ese lugar, Sasuke buscaba con la mirada el lugar al cual quería llevar a Hinata por lo que al encontrarlo tomó la mano de Hinata y la dirigió a un edificio blanco, al cual inmediatamente entraron... un hospital, ese era el lugar al cual él quería llevarla.

La joven solo se dejó guiar con comprensión sabiendo que él quizás quería asegurarse de su embarazo, lo cual era comprensible.

- Ya vuelvo – dijo él dejando a Hinata sentada en una banca de espera mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a una recepcionista.

Ella vio que él hablaba con la recepcionista al mismo tiempo que veía que Jugo se sentaba al frente suyo, aún no sabía por qué él los acompañaba pero no le molestaba su presencia porque él le inspiraba confianza; salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Sasuke le hacía una seña para que se acercara a él y cuando lo hiso ambos siguieron a una enfermera que los llevaba a un consultorio.

Sasuke caminaba satisfecho porque aunque le costó trabajo había conseguido esa cita la noche anterior, porque aunque sabía que Hinata se había hecho chequear por Ino necesitaba estar completamente seguro que todo estaba en orden ya que él no tenía experiencia en ese caso en particular, él sabía que era inexperto para cosas que muchos creían simples.

Siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a un consultorio donde alguien los esperaba.

- Buenos días – saludó un hombre mayor de bata blanca – tomen asiento – pidió extendiendo una mano e indicándoles el lugar – de acuerdo a este informe usted es mi paciente – decía dirigiéndose a Hinata y leyendo una hoja – bien, son primerizos?

- Así es – contestó Sasuke

- ¿Ya consultaron a algún otro médico? ¿están seguros del embarazo? – interrogó

- Hace un mes atrás la revisaron y confirmaron su embarazo, pero queremos que la revise y saber cómo está – explicó con calma el pelinegro – además quisiera que le abran una historia clínica porque desearía que Ud. lleve todo su embarazo - pidió

- De acuerdo, pero como no tengo resultados de nada sería mejor que le hiciéramos algunos análisis primero – sugirió el médico logrando que ambos jóvenes asintieran

El médico se puso de pie y salió fuera del consultorio, en tan solo un rato él y una enfermera entraron con un equipo médico para hacer los análisis; tiempo después los análisis reconfirmaron la noticia y ambos supieron que no había ningún tipo de equivocación, realmente ellos iban a ser padres. Después de dar los resultados el médico hiso que Hinata se recostara en una camilla para que él la revisara y al mismo tiempo le hacía unas preguntas que le ayudarían a saber su estado de forma certera.

- Todo está en orden – dictaminó el médico – solo le recomendaría que descansara con más frecuencia y que se alimentara un poco mejor, le recetaré algunas vitaminas que serán necesarias para ud. y su bebé – concluyó el doctor mientras escribía en unas hojas, enseguida las arrancó y se las entregó a Sasuke

– Arigatou – agradecía Hinata caminado hacia la puerta

- Fue un placer – contestó sonriéndole - entonces los espero aquí dentro de unas tres semanas, cuando cumpla tres meses de embarazo – indicó acompañándolos a la salida – ah y si tienen algo de tiempo les aconsejaría que tengan una plática con la enfermera – propuso señalando a una mujer joven

- Eso haremos – aceptó Sasuke porque no quería quedarse con ningún tipo de duda acerca del embarazo de Hinata.

Ambos siguieron a la enfermera y se adentraron nuevamente en otro consultorio... largo tiempo después Sasuke y Hinata salieron de ese lugar.

- Si tiene algún malestar fuera de lo debido debe venir inmediatamente aquí – recordó la enfermera – hasta pronto sra. Hinata Uchiha – se despidió la enfermera

¿Sra.? ¿Hinata Uchiha? inevitablemente se ruborizó al escuchar esa mención porque la había tomado desprevenida, pero... ¿por qué la llamaba así? caminó unos pasos y miró a Sasuke tratando de encontrar la respuesta en él.

- Hyuga es un apellido que odio – confesó él – a partir de ahora siempre llevaras el mío – le explicó sabiendo que eso era lo que ella quería saber

Lo que él había dicho era verdad porque jamás perdonaría a los Hyuga por querer haberse librado de su hijo, ¡no! nunca les perdonaría el haber despreciado a su hijo! aunque miles de años pasaran nunca los perdonaría. Ella al escucharlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando tenerlo cerca... a diferencia de la primera vez que había ido al médico en esta ocasión se sintió completamente feliz porque ya no sentía un gran peso encima de ella, ahora solo sentía emoción de ser mamá... y no podía negar que le gustaba su nuevo apellido.

Luego ambos siguieron caminando en busca de Jugo y cuando lo vieron Sasuke lo llamó y los tres salieron por la puerta del hospital, al salir vieron que el sol resplandecía fuertemente en las calles de esa aldea.

- Toma – dijo él entregándole a Hinata una cantidad de dinero – ve a comprar las cosas que quieras o te hagan falta – comentó mirándola – Jugo te va acompañar, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer – ella al escucharlo asintió

- Jugo, luego de que terminen llévala a comer y yo los alcanzaré ahí - argumentó el pelinegro mirando a su fiel compañero

Al ver la aceptación de él, Sasuke empezó a caminar en otra dirección mientras Jugo y Hinata solo lo vieron y al ver que su silueta se perdía entre la gente ellos también decidieron caminar hacia el centro de comercio de la aldea.

|||=||0|||=||0|||=||0|||=||0|||

En otro lugar había una joven que estaba sola y sentada en medio de una sala, ella se veía desganada y sin muchos ánimos de hacer nada.

- Sigues así? – preguntó una voz que llamó la atención de la chica

- No sé de qué hablas! – se desentendió

- Karin, conmigo no tienes que fingir – le reprochó Suigetsu – yo sé muy bien que estás triste a causa de la novia de Sasuke – mencionó parado frente de ella

- Cla...aro que no! – exclamó haciéndose la ofendida, pero él siguió hablando:

- Vamos, tú no eres competencia para ella – la miró con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO PEZ! – gritó la pelirroja dándole un golpe en la cara

||0|0=|0|0=|0|0=|0|0=|0|0=||

°*° El saber que ya estaba atardeciendo y sentir que el tiempo era demasiado lento y además al ver que los demás no aparecían Suigestu se desesperó e inquietó todavía más porque no sabía a dónde habían ido ni sabía a qué, él se quedó en la sala mientras trataba de adivinar cómo se sentía Karin porque aunque ella siempre lo negara Suigetsu sabía que ella quería a Sasuke, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

- Que son todas esa bolsas que traen? – preguntó entusiasmado al ver que habían hecho muchas compras

- Son de Hinata así que ni se te ocurra intentar abrirlas – le advirtió Sasuke viendo que estaba a punto de abrir una de ellas, Suigetsu lo miró con decepción

Dejaron en la entrada de la puerta las bolsas que habían cargado Jugo y Sasuke porque el pelinegro no permitiría que ella se sobre esforzara. El primero volvió a tomar las bolsas e hiso una seña consultando a Sasuke si debería llevarla a su habitación y al obtener la aceptación iba caminando pero:

- Espera... – pidió Hinata mientras le quitaba un par de bolsas – traje esto para Karin-san y Suigestu-kun – entregó las bolsas al chico en tanto Jugo siguió caminando

Suigetsu sonrió de alegría tanto así que quería abrazar a la joven pero su raciocinio le decía que no debía tener tan confianza con ella porque si no estaría en problemas con el Uchiha, así que solo agradeció empezando a abrir las bolsas y se maravilló al ver que había todo tipo de comidas, lo que más llamó su atención fue ver los deliciosos postres que nunca le daría a la pelirroja.

- Estás cansada? – preguntó Sasuke viendo que Jugo ya estaba de regreso y se perdía en uno de los ambientes de la casa.

- Un poquito – reconoció ella

- Entonces ve a descansar un rato – propuso el joven guiándola a caminar

Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación que compartían... enseguida Hinata se recostó en medio de la cama deseando que él hiciera lo mismo pero:

- Descansa, ya vuelvo – dijo levemente cubriéndola con una manta y luego saliendo de la habitación, ella quería protestar pero sus ojos se cerraban por el agotamiento

Sasuke caminó y bajo las escaleras luego de asegurarse que Hinata se había quedado dormida, no se sorprendió ver que Suigetsu seguía en el mismo lugar debatiendo que comería primero pero había un tema importante que tratar con los demás.

- Suigetsu, ve a llamar a Karin – ordenó – hay algo importante que tengo que hablar con ustedes, los esperó en la cocina - finalizó dirigiéndose a ese lugar

El nombrado enseguida fue a buscar a la pelirroja y luego de darle el mensaje regresó y fue directamente a la cocina ya que mientras esperaban a la joven él aprovecharía para comer. Los varones esperaban en silencio ya que lo único que se oía eran los ruidos que producía Suigetsu comiendo, hasta que de pronto escucharon algunos pasos y Karin llegó donde estaban los demás.

- Hoy hablé con el líder de la aldea de la semilla y me dijo que dentro de un par de semanas deberíamos a hacerle un trabajo – explicó el Uchiha

Pero ¿qué significaba eso? luego de la última guerra el catálogo de traidor y el nombre de Sasuke había sido limpiado al ver su apoyo al culminar dicha batalla por lo que su nombre del libro bingo había sido borrado de todas las naciones, y por eso ya nadie lo buscaba o excepto Naruto Uzumaki que quería hacerlo volver a Konoha; entonces, debido a lo explico Sasuke y sus demás compañeros se habían establecido en un lugar fijo donde la cabeza de la aldea cercana les asignaba algunas misiones que sus demás subordinados no podían cumplir, aunque a veces Sasuke rechazaba algunas ofertas otras las aceptaba por una buena suma de dinero.

- De qué se trata? – quiso saber Jugo

- Ya lo sabrán, pero el hecho importante es que Karin no irá – decía mirándola

- QUÉ? – gritó furiosa y se puso de pie la pelirroja, mientras que Suigetsu sufría un ataque de risa al pensar que el Uchiha ya no la necesitaba; ella los miró con odio

- Lo que pasa es que Sasuke ya se ha dado cuenta que no eres tan útil como tú crees – sonrió mirando a la chica - además de que ya ha conseguido un mejor remplazo para ti, o sea su novia, verdad Sasuke?- preguntó confiado

- No – contestó Sasuke haciendo que está vez la que se riera fuera Karin

- Entonces, no entiendo! – exclamó furioso Suigetsu por haber quedado en rídiculo

- Ni Karin ni Hinata irán... – aclaró él

- Y por qué? Tienes algo en contra de nosotras? – cuestionó ella volviendo a sentarse

- Como te habrás dado cuenta ella no está en condiciones de una misión – declaró

- Qué quieres decir? Ella está enferma? Le pasa algo malo? Qué tiene? – preguntó con preocupación Suigetsu porque pese a que apenas la conocía Hinata ya le caía muy bien

- Lo que tenga no es asunto tuyo – vocalizó haciendo que el chico se indignara

- Mejor díselo... – propuso Karin – si no va hacer escándalo durante toda la noche

- ODIO, ¡odio que me escondan cosas! – exclamó – y más sabiendo que la bruja lo sepa y yo no! – se refirió a la pelirroja; logrando que una pelea estuviera a punto de empezar

- Basta! – exigió Sasuke

- Tú tienes la culpa por no decirle que tu noviecita está embarazada – incriminó Karin y luego dio un gran suspiro y se tranquilizó – es tu culpa Sasuke – culminó evitando mirarlo porque más que estar molesta por no decir la noticia abiertamente lo estaba por el hecho de haberla embarazado

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – preguntó sorprendido Suigetsu

- Lo que oíste – le confirmó – Hmp... el punto es que tú y Hinata se quedarán aquí, entendido? – se dirigió a la peliroja

- Entendido – contestó Karin todavía enfadada

Sin decir ni escuchar nada más Sasuke se puso de pie y se fue... ante solo la mirada atenta de todos.

0=+=0=+=0=+=0=+=0=+=0=+=0=+=0=+=0

Las horas siguieron hasta que un nuevo día se despedía, el silencio reinaba en toda la casa porque todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones; Hinata se sentía extraña porque sabía que ya no existía ningún tipo de reproches por parte de nadie y que ya no había barreras externas para ser feliz... sería la cuarta noche que pasaba con Sasuke y agradecía que él fuera a Konoha a traerla con él, también se sentía afortunada de tener todas las atenciones por parte de él pero ella quería más... generalmente ella se conformaba con lo que la gente le ofreciera pero de él quería todo! quería que él no solo la viera como la madre de su hijo sino también como amiga y mujer.

Hinata se recostó y se metió bajo las sábanas mientras esperaba que él saliera del baño porque quería hablar con él... no sabía exactamente que palabras decir pero de alguna forma encontraría el modo de explicarle lo que buscaba, la joven suspiró y giró su cuerpo dando la espalda al lado de él mientras acariciaba su abdomen con dedicación... escuchó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba para luego escuchar algunos pasos acercarse, sintió también que él se acostaba junto a ella pero las palabras que quería decir se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Él contempló su espalda y se mentalizaba que había hecho lo correcto al traerla junto a él, aún no sabía lo que les esperaba pero deseaba que no fuera algo tan malo...

- Sasuke-kun – murmuró ella – yo... – trataba de hablar

- Te sientes mal? – preguntó él y ella se sintió completamente decepcionada porque él siempre pensaba solamente en el bebé, parecía que en su cabeza solo existía esa criatura y que ella solo era quien debía cuidarlo y eso le producía temor porque ¿qué pasaría si ella perdiera al bebé? ¿él la seguirá manteniendo junto a él?

- No – respondió ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos y evitando llorar pero no logro porque débiles sollozos salían de ella, por lo que el preguntó:

- Hinata, qué pasa? – se acercó más a ella aún confundido por su repentino llanto

- Na...ada – contestó abrazándose a sí misma, ante ello él no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo que solo la abrazó y la envolvió con su cuerpo desde atrás.

Ella sollozó por un par de minutos hasta que logró calmarse mientras con fuerza se aferraba a los brazos que la rodeaban, segundos después ella giró en sus brazos y lo abrazó también escuchando claramente los latidos del corazón de Sasuke... sí! eso es lo quería ella, quería su cariño y sus mimos.

- Dime qué es lo que te molesta – pidió él al no comprender su llanto

- Que... – pensó en responderle - que solo te importe el bebé y yo no – se sinceró con él

- De dónde sacas eso? – preguntó

- Porque tú solo piensas en él, siempre me preguntas que si me siento bien y cosas así – suspiró – y todo eso me hace creer que solo te importa él – bajo el tono de su voz

- Me importan los dos... – le confesó acariciándole sus largos cabellos al mismo tiempo que sentía que ella se relajaba

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera y última vez que ellos habían estado tan cerca, que incluso podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya... al verlo se preguntaba ¿por qué Sasuke no daba el primer paso? ¿acaso él ya no se sentía atraído por ella?

Lo siguió mirando fijamente a los ojos esperando que él la besara pero al ver que él no hacía nada ella bajo la mirada y trato de separarse de él porque le dolía su indiferencia, pero en ese instante sintió que él le levantaba la quijada y que sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo que ella sintiera como el tiempo y el espacio se rendían... Hinata impulsada por el impactante bombeo de su corazón movió su delicada mano a su mejilla y miró sus profundos ojos... se acercó más y dejó que sus frentes se tocaran, dejando salir un suspiro, con lentitud veía que él acercaba sus labios a los de ella por lo que ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su boca se encontrara con la de él... ese delicado beso le hacía olvidar algunas dudas que tenía!

Su mano abandono el rostro de él y se fue a su cuello, el pelinegro puso sus mano en la espalda de ella, la sujetaba con firmeza y ambos comenzaban a reclamar más con sus bocas, Hinata abrió más su boca haciendo que sus lenguas se tocaron pues el intruso se apodero del interior de su boca y cuando salió ella no pudo resistirse a morder ligeramente su labio, demostrándole que aún recordaba todo lo que él le había enseñado la noche que se embarazó.

Sin duda les esperaba una larga noche...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

Por favor sigan leyendo esta historia... que poco a poco se hace más interesante

¡El sábado les traigo el próximo capítulo, donde habrá un lemon...!


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí está el capítulo que les prometí... espero que lo disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 8 "REENCUENTRO**

Al sentir que ella con ligereza le mordía el labio hiso que en Sasuke despertara la pasión que dormía dentro de él por lo que comenzó a besarla con más frenesí y con una de sus manos empieza a recorrer aquel cuerpo de mujer de manera lenta y seductora buscando y reconociendo los puntos de más placer; ambos siguen besándose apasionadamente mientras él iba trazando líneas en esas largas y suaves piernas hasta que su mano se va metiendo dentro del camisón logrando que ella sintiera una descarga eléctrica por su contacto, Hinata pensaba que las cosas no podían ir mejor porque al fin él la volvía a ver como mujer y no solo como la madre de su hijo pero de un momento a otro él detiene sus movimientos y deja de besarla.

Con la respiración entrecortada ambos abren los ojos y sienten que solo escasos milímetros los separa del los labios otro, ella con las mejillas ruborizadas levanta la mirada y ve sus oscuros ojos, en ellos puede ver que hay deseo pero entonces ¿por qué él se detiene? ¿acaso le teme a algo? ¿pero a qué? en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo ella intenta encontrar la respuesta hasta que su cerebro se ilumina y cree saber la respuesta... el bebé, teme lastimar al bebé! en ese momento ella no sabía si llorar de tristeza o de felicidad porque jamás se imaginó que él amara tanto a ese niño que crecía dentro de ella, Hinata sonríe y toma una mano de Sasuke y la pone en su vientre

- Va estar bien – vocaliza perdiéndose otra vez en sus ojos

Él la mira sorprendido porque sin decir nada al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de su temor, ¡sí! puede que Sasuke no tuviera miedo de morir o de estar solo pero sí temía lastimar a su hijo...

Pese a las palabras de ella, él no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo... quizás estuviera exagerando pero no arriesgaría por nada del mundo a ese pequeño! por lo que él trato de alejarse de ella pero Hinata no se lo permitió ya que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para que él no la rechazara, al ver su accionar no supo qué hacer... sería fácil usar su fuerza y apartarla de él pero sabía que si hacía eso probablemente la heriría y él no quería eso.

Se mantuvo inmóvil esperando que ella por si sola se alejara pero al ver que no lo hacía comprendió lo que minutos atrás ella le dijo: "solo te importa el bebé y yo no" no podía negar que en parte Hinata tenía razón pero apenas y estaba asimilando que sería papá y ella ya le reprochaba el hecho de que solo pensara en su hijo, Sasuke cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse mientras alejaba todos sus temores porque sabía que si no lo hacía ella se sentiría siempre en segundo lugar, se sentiría solo como una incubadora y se sentiría rechaza por parte de él.

El Uchiha dio un suspiró e hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde la primera noche que solo durmió junto a ella, la rodeó con los brazos, la apretó contra él y cubrió su boca con la suya... volvió a saborear los labios de su mujer en un beso largo, lento y profundo que provocó que la llama de deseo se encendiera nuevamente en él; ella más que complacida respondía con la misma intensidad el beso y pegándose mucho más a él, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero de pronto sintió que los labios masculinos abandonan los suyos y trazaban una línea de pequeños besos en su comisura siguiendo a la mejilla y hasta su oreja haciendo que ella temblara de placer en sus brazos, Sasuke sigue marcando el camino hasta su cuello y donde se detiene a besar y mordisquear ese piel... Hinata se siente aturdida por todos los besos que él le da, por las caricias en su cuerpo y por todas las sensaciones que siente así que solo suspira y se aferra fuertemente a sus hombros tratando de mantenerse consciente.

Sus miedos se van despejando porque ve que ella disfruta de ese momento así que sigue besándola y acariciando sus curvas hasta que minutos después él decide desbotonar todos los botones delanteros del camisón que ella usaba, botón a botón va descubriéndola mientras sus manos tocan más piel... con dedicación el desabotonó todos los botones por lo que al levantar un poco el rostro vio que ella tenía el cuerpo descubierto y que su ropa interior se veía, sonríe internamente ante esa imagen y con delicadeza él gira su cuerpo y pone a Hinata bajo su cuerpo evitando poner todo su peso en ella, la joven enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras se besaban con más exigencia, con reclamo de más!

Él vuelve a llenarle de besos húmedos todo su cuello ganándose muchísimos suspiros de ella, luego con una mano la levanta por la espalda y con la otra le quita lentamente el camisón sin dejar de besarle el rostro, posó sus labios en su oreja al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el sujetador acariciando la piel sensible de su espalda lo que provocó que ella se escalofriara, luego él la volvió a recostar en la cama y siguieron besándose al mismo tiempo que él se va quitando la playera que tenía puesta, logrando que al fin ambos se sintieran piel con piel.

Hinata siente que las manos de Sasuke arden y le queman cada tramo de piel que tocan, ella se muerde los labios cuando siente que él le besa el hombro, tiembla terriblemente cuando él le toca los senos y se sintió desfallecer al sentir que él le besa uno de sus pechos por lo que gimió fuertemente a la misma vez que aprieta fuertemente las sábanas.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke levantando el rostro y mirando sus perlados ojos al darse cuenta que ella temblaba debajo de él haciéndolo pensar en tantas cosas

- Sí – contestó ella levantando una de sus manos y acariciando los labios de él – solo qu...ue ha pasa...ado tanto tiempo... desde qu...e – trataba de explicar ella con mucho nerviosismo y rubor en sus mejillas

- No te preocupes, yo te haré recordar... – dijo él al comprender la situación

Enseguida el Uchiha se acercó más al rostro de ella y la besó tiernamente pero a medida que el beso se hacía más largo la besaba con pasión y deseo; Hinata se aferra fuertemente a la espalda de él porque se sentía mareada de tanto placer... ya había estado con él en esa misma situación pero aún así no dejaba de estremecerse ante la caricia más sutil que él le regalaba, era cierto que no conocía mucho de él pero con lo poco que sabía creía saber todo de él porque si fuera la mala persona que algunos decían él jamás la trataría de esa forma ni le estuviera haciendo el amor como lo hacía...

Sasuke ajeno a los pensamientos de ella, siguió haciendo muchos caminos de besos por sus hombros y pechos mientras sus manos se perdían en cada una de las curvas de aquel cuerpo femenino, al mismo tiempo que sentía que ella lo jalaba de los cabellos y oía más que satisfecho gemidos de su boca; él dejó de besar uno de sus pechos para dirigir su boca hacia un poco debajo de su ombligo para darle un beso... en ese instante tomó conciencia que en ese lugar estaba su hijo, ¿realmente es mi hijo? se preguntaba él no porque tuviera alguna duda sino porque aún le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea que iba a tener un hijo, sin más espera tomó las caderas de Hinata y empezó a llenarle de besos en todo el abdomen.

- Yo... – trataba de vocalizar ella pero no podía al sentirse flotar en un paraíso – te... ext...trañ...e – susurró ella al borde las lágrimas

Al escuchar su susurró él se reincorporó un poco y volvió a ver directamente esos ojos perlados, le fastidio ver en ellos algunas lágrimas por lo que enseguida quitó cada una de esas lágrimas con un suave beso para luego volver a besarla y degustar de sus labios... mientras que ella con más confianza paseaba sus manos por toda su espalda, sintiendo como cada músculo subía y bajaba con su respiración, también pasea una de sus manos por sus abdominales hasta que lo vuelve a abrazar y lo apreta más contra si haciendo que la excitación de él aumentara por lo que él empezó a deshacerse de la única prenda que ella tenía y las pocas prendas que él tenía, ya completamente desnudos él con lentitud empezó a palanquear en las piernas de ella solo para abrirlas y cuando lo hiso él se puso en medio de ellas y se abalanzó hacia Hinata siempre cuidando de no dejar caer su peso sobre ella.

Ella gime al sentir que él estaba completamente desnudo y se llena de recuerdos de la vez que estuvieron juntos... mientras se besaban apasionadamente él con lentitud se adentró en ella por lo que él gimió en su boca y Hinata soltó un gemido estridente de su boca, él tomó sus manos y las entrelazó para luego llevarlas a la altura de su rostro, sobre la cama, y ahí las dejó. En un movimiento suave hasta el fondo de ella llegó sintiendo como el interior de ella poco a poco le abría paso, su mujer gritó de placer y de excitación... de sentir dentro de ella por completo al único hombre que le hacía sentir como el tesoro más grande y como la joya más preciada del mundo.

Sasuke separó sus labios con sus alientos casi juntó, rozó con su nariz la de ella y vio que la cara ella estaba contraída en una mueca del más puro placer... pero aun así quería estar seguro que todo estaba bien por lo que preguntó:

- Te he lastimado? – al escuchar esto Hinata abrió los ojos y vio su intensa mirada oscura, la cual la hacía temblar pero no precisamente de miedo. Ella salió de su ensoñación y sonrió negando la cabeza varias veces para que a él no le quedara duda que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Ella suspiró envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia ella, él por su parte enterró la nariz en su cuello y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, hacia el frente, debajo y atrás haciendo que Hinata se sentía morirse ahí mismo, de tanto sentirlo dentro y de tanto placer que recibía; él la besó de nuevo y comenzó un baile lento y sincronizado... ella por instinto apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo más hacia ella! sentir su piel rozar la suya con cada movimiento y sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella por su cercanía hacían que ella viera estrellas en su inconsciencia y que deseara estar eternamente en sus brazos.

- Sas...suke... – lo llamaba en medio de todo el placer que sentía cada vez que él se movía dentro de ella

Él la sometía a una lenta pero intensa tortura, con cada embestida pausada deseaba que ella se sintiera apreciada e importante para él porque quizás no fuera muy expresivo en sus palabras o emociones, pero en esa habitación y sobre esa cama buscaba que ella obtuviera todo lo que merecía... porque él siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido por darle un hijo.

Hinata consumida violentamente por las sensaciones eróticas del momento solo se limitaba a abrazar fuertemente su espalda mientras que sentía que él se hundía con mayor profundidad, haciéndolo una y otra y otra y otra vez... logrando que un placer adictivo embargara por cada poro del cuerpo de ella, gemido tras gemido de excitación se le escapaba porque en ese momento se sentía completamente feliz... su cuerpo le pedía más así que ella entrelazó sus piernas a la cadera de Sasuke dándole una mejor entrada, al momento de sentir que la seguía embistiendo sintió que una tensión grande crecía y crecía dentro de ella, al instante supo reconocerla porque fue la misma que sintió hace más de dos meses atrás.

Mientras los minutos pasaban ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por sudor mientras las oleadas de placer iban aumentando especialmente para ella por lo que empezó a arañar la espalda de él al mismo tiempo que se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de él, ella cerró los ojos y se apretó fuertemente a él mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba tormentosamente a la vez que sentía que en cualquier momento iba ver una explosión de placer dentro de ella, siguió sintiendo ese delicioso mecer de caderas hasta que embestidas con más ímpetu hicieron que sus latidos estuvieran a mil ya que parecía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, siguió sintiendo que él se movía dentro de ella hasta que sintió que su mente se nublaba y que giraba y giraba mientras que cada célula de su cuerpo se convulsionaba y un último grito se escuchó dentro de esa habitación... ella había llegado al clímax, lo sabía! pero él continuó moviéndose unos segundos más hasta que también sintió que libera toda la tensión sexual que sentía por lo que apretó sus dientes y se dejó llevar por esa ola de liberación.

Ambos jadean buscando aire... él siempre recargando su peso en los antebrazos, la besó una vez más pero esta vez ya no había hambre de urgencia en el beso si no que lo hacía de manera lenta y exquisita! Bajó su rostro y le dio suaves besos en el cuello mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración al igual que la Hinata, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se levantó lentamente y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de ella para finalmente tumbarse a un lado de su cuerpo... ambos sobre una cama y apenas iluminados por la lámpara de una de las mesas de noche.

- Te sientes bien? – preguntó Sasuke cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo

Ella al escucharlo lo mira y siente que él sigue distante... pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente con él así que se acercó un poco más y se abrazó a su cintura mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- Estoy... bien – contestó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro porque realmente se sentía muy contenta al saber que seguía teniendo la atracción de él.

Al escucharla él se sintió conforme, descubrió sus ojos y se volteó un poco para verla... la visión que estaba frente a sus ojos era por demás hermosa y excitante, su cabello largo esta desordenado sobre la cama, sus mejillas todavía están algo sonrojadas y sus ojos perlados semi-abiertos llenos de satisfacción, era verdad que no la amaba, sin embargo podría acostumbrarse a tenerla a su lado, si era esa imagen la que vería todas las noches al entrar a la habitación de ambos... y más sabiendo que dentro de ella crecía un hijo suyo!

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamó Hinata

- Hmp – emitió ese sonido para indicarla que la escuchaba

- Yo... verás qui...iero saber si... tú y yo... o se...a – ella trataba de hablar pero no lo lograba muy bien por lo que él al entender el asunto decidió hablar:

- Vives en mi casa, duermes en mi cama y vas a darme un hijo – suspiró – es obvio que eres mi mujer... – le explicó con tranquilidad pero ella al escucharlo sintió que martillaban su corazón con un cincel de felicidad así que solo volvió a sonreír.

En tanto Sasuke se reincorporaba un poco y apagaba la lámpara... para enseguida volver a su lugar inicial

- Duerme – dijo él

Hinata se pegó más a él haciendo que él la envolviera en sus brazos, si al estar con él iba a obtener tanta seguridad emocional ella se mentalizaba nunca alejarse de él... porque él le hacía sentir tantas emociones nuevas y extrañas para ella que poco a poco iba reconociéndolas y nombrándolas.

- Me gusta – vocalizó ella suavemente

- Qué? – quiso saber él

- Estar así... – respondió ella con sinceridad y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha; él solo la escucha sin decir más nada.

Ambas respiraciones se calman de apoco al mismo tiempo que sus párpados empiezan a cerrarse, con tranquilidad ambos se dejan vencer por el sueño... sabiendo que tendrían un descanso reparador.

()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()

Los rayos del sol entraban en una habitación donde dos cuerpos yacían juntos... Sasuke abre los párpados y despierta, mira a su alrededor por un momento y ve que ella sigue durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos, lentamente trata de alejarse de ella y tratando de no despertarla pero al momento de moverse un poco ella afianza su agarre y lo abraza con más fuerza, él espera un poco e intenta alejarse otra vez de ella pero tampoco lo logra así que se resigna a estar atrapado por ella... así que solo la apega más a su pecho, pensando que solo alguien tan dulce como ella podría hacer flotar su lado más sensible.

El tiempo sigue pasando mientras que en el primer piso de la casa y en medio de un comedor tres personas ya estaban desayunando, a los tres se les hacía extraño que Sasuke no saliera de su habitación ya que él siempre solía levantarse temprano ya sea para desayunar o para salir a alguna parte; en ese mañana Suigetsu había sido el primero en preguntar por él ya que pensaba que había salido pero Karin les confirmó que él estaba dentro de la casa o mejor dicho dentro de su habitación, así que nadie más dijo nada...

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó enojada Karin a su compañero al cual veía que desde un par de minutos no dejaba de mirarla

- Veo que no puedes disimular... – contestó con burla Suigetsu

- Hablas de cosas que no entiendo! – se desentendió ella tratando de ignorar el comentario que escucho

- Oh claro! – sonrió con sarcasmo – no puedes culpar a Sasuke... – sostuvo sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja – su novia es muy bonita y además nos trata bien – suspiró - aún me cuesta creer que alguien tan gentil y amable como ella pueda estar con Sasuke, pero ya ves que él siempre termina sorprendiéndonos - argumentó

- Y eso a mí qué me importa? – preguntó mirando con desdén al acuático

- ¡Además aún no me puedo creer que va a tener un hijo! – exclamó para sí mismo

- Un... Uchiha – susurró levemente Jugo al pensar en ello

- ¡BAKAS! – gritó ella expulsando toda su furia pero luego de ello se tranquilizó porque si no sería evidente su molestia.

- Además parece ser que ayer por la noche él la pasó muy bien, verdad? – preguntó Suigetsu con un tono de voz sugerente.

Karin al escucharlo se puso de pie y le tiró el plato de comida a la cara para luego meterse dentro de la cocina; ¡sí! ella había escuchado ciertos ruidos pero seguramente lo que Suigetsu había escuchado era más revelador porque él desde la noche anterior había espiado la habitación de Sasuke, pero una cosa era oír los ruidos y otra cosa muy diferente era sentir el flujo del chakra de Sasuke... tan solo recordar su excitación hacía que el cuerpo de ella se erizara por completo, si ella se sentía así solo con eso no podía ni imaginar lo que Hinata sentía al estar en sus brazos! En fin, la cuestión era que ella debía hacerse a la idea y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de desayunar Suigetsu se fue a dar un paseo, Jugo se metió a su habitación y Karin siguió en la cocina pensando que debía comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta por lo que debería mandar a Suigetsu así que decidió ir a buscarlo pero en ese momento oyó pasos que llamaron su atención...

Hinata y Sasuke salían de su habitación después de haber vivido la primera experiencia juntos con respecto a las náuseas matutinas, él aún estaba preocupado porque no se imagino que Hinata pasaba por todo eso todas las mañanas... aunque ella le dijera que eso era normal no podía dejar de pensar lo difícil que sería para ella pasar por todo eso y que además la mayoría de veces lo hacía sola; sumergido en sus pensamientos él siguió caminando delante de ella, piso el primer escalón de las escaleras con tranquilidad pero de pronto se percató que Hinata se agarraba fuertemente al pasamanos haciendo que él por impulso la sostuviera evitando que se desmayara... y que cayera.

Hinata lo abrazó por la cintura y pegó su cabeza a su pecho mientras poco a poco el mareo que sentía iba disolviéndose... sonrió al sentirse en sus brazos y pensó que si él la envolvería de esa forma cada vez que se sintiera mareada ella estaría más que contenta con sentir esos mareos.

- Mejor? – preguntó él un par de minutos después

- Solo fue un mareo... – reconoció ella

- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con las escaleras – pidió el pelinegro con honestidad y preocupación porque dentro de dos semanas él tendría que dejar a Hinata y le tensionaba pensar que ella pudiera sufrir algún accidente.

Por su parte, ella sonrió al escucharlo y asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que él tenía muchísima razón con lo que decía.

- Puedes caminar? – preguntó otra vez él separándola un poco y viendo que ella estaba un poco pálida

Ella sonrió y asintió... segundos después ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar.

Karin vio toda esa escena y sintió dolor... pero a la misma vez sonrió al ver que por un momento la máscara de frialdad de Sasuke cayo, en ese instante la pelirroja comprendió que Suigetsu tenía razón en decir que ella no era competencia para Hinata porque ella nunca logró que él la mirara de esa forma, sonrió otra vez al ver que él por fin había encontrado a su mujer ideal... con precaución y sin hacer ruidos ella salió de la casa por una puerta trasera que había en la cocina.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

En otro lugar muy lejano... un hombre mayor estaba parado mirando la fresca mañana pero a la misma vez esperando a alguien...

- Hiashi-sama – una vos masculina lo nombro

- Tienes información? – preguntó

- Por más que he insistido Ino no me dijo nada, ella niega que sepa el lugar donde ellos están – contestó – pero sé algo que nos puede ser útil - completó

- Bien, explícame Neji – finalizó el mayor, enseguida el más joven empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

La próxima semana les traigo más capítulos...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola... lamento la espera pero ya les traje dos capítulos más, espero que estos sean de su agrado... léanlo por favor!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 9 "PARTIDA"**

El tiempo pasaba con asombrosa facilidad... a medida que ese mismo tiempo pasaba Hinata se iba adaptando a su nuevo hogar, ¡sí! realmente ella sentía que ese lugar era su hogar porque allí se encontró apreciada y refugiada; sin mucho esfuerzo ella logró llevarse bien con todos, aunque debía reconocer que le costó un poco más hacerlo con la pelirroja pero después de todo se llevaban bien, Jugo y Suigetsu estaban más que contentos con la presencia de ella porque con ella podían hablar a gusto y que además las veces que cocina lograba sorprenderlos con sus delicias, mientras que Sasuke estaba seguro que había tomado la mejor decisión al llevarla junto a él porque así podía estar pendiente de su embarazo y podía conocerla a ella...

Los malestares seguían presentes para Hinata, los vómitos no cesaban y su agotamiento se hacía más evidente por lo que muchas veces se quedaba toda la mañana en cama, su alimentación era buena porque comía lo necesario para el desarrollo de su bebé, Sasuke le llevaba una vez a la semana a la aldea cercana para que ella comprara las cosas que quisiera y también para no aburrirla estando todo el tiempo en casa... él aún recordaba con nostalgia cuando ella por primera vez compró un pequeño ropón para bebé, en ese momento vio que de sus perlados ojos se asomaban lágrimas de felicidad... quizás las cosas no se dieron como él lo tenía planeado pero aún así no se arrepentía de nada, más aún sabiendo que ella realmente amaba a ese bebé...

La relación entre ambos iba bien... aunque ella desearía que fuera mucho más que eso! porque a veces quería que de la nada él la abrace y otras veces deseaba que él pase mucho tiempo llenándola de caricias pero todavía no conseguida todo eso de él, pero también sabía que no debía presionar demasiado a Sasuke porque no quería que él la quisiera por obligación si no que naciera de él hacerlo, por lo demás no había nada de qué quejarse ya que ella se sentía feliz a su lado... aprovechaba ese tiempo para conocerlo más y aprender a reconocer sus emociones ya que quería descubrir por completo a aquel joven que parecía gélido pero que ya sabía que no era así.

Los días pasaban y ya había llegado el día donde Hinata y Karin se quedarían solas en casa porque los demás debían partir, a la joven embarazada esa idea no le gustaba para nada porque se había acostumbrado demasiado a Sasuke y no quería estar lejos de él otra vez... pero sabía que solo serían unos días así que se mentalizaba que él iba a volver pronto y que nada malo pasaría para separarlos, porque ni su padre ni su familia sabían el lugar donde ellos vivían.

Los rayos del sol daban indicio de que un nuevo día se hacía presente... Hinata estaba sola y recostada en la cama porque ese día Sasuke debía partir a un lugar lejano, ella era consciente de que lo iba a extrañar pero también esperaba que él también la extrañara porque deseaba que realmente él la considerara como su pareja, volvió a la realidad al oír que la puerta del baño se abría... se sentó en la cama y trató de cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas, al mismo tiempo que veía que él ya estaba completamente listo para partir.

- Debo irme... – dijo él parándose frente a ella – recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes – pidió y ella asintió mirando hacia abajo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sentirse demasiado triste

Sasuke la miró por última vez antes de irse pero al ver que ella lloraba no movió ni un músculo, porque se le hacía difícil dejarla así... ya que no se acostumbraba a verla llorar aunque ella lo hacía con una frecuencia no deseada, lo cual era por el embarazo según lo dicho por la visita médica que realizaron hace dos semanas atrás.

- Hinata – se acercó a ella, le levantó la quijada y vio su rostro lloroso – no hagas eso... – pidió limpiando sus lágrimas y sabiendo que su hijo producía muchos cambios emocionales en ella, así que solo le quedaba consolarla

- Go...ome...en – sollozó sintiéndose tonta por llorar, pero no podía evitarlo! un par de minutos después ella se tranquilizó

- Solo serán algunos días... – dijo mirándola y ella asintió no muy convencida – llegaré a tiempo para llevarte al hospital – prometió él y ella sonrió – ahora descansa un poco más – finalizó acariciándole la cabeza

Ella se enterneció por su caricia por lo que se reincorporó un poco y lo abrazó, sonrió con alegría al sentir que él le correspondía y la abrazaba también.

- Se me hace tarde – recordó Sasuke separándola de él

- Sasuke-kun... cuídate mucho – pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos

- Lo mismo digo – finalizó el pelinegro mirándola por última vez y enseguida salió de la habitación dejándola solamente acompañada de ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella.

Sasuke salió de la habitación con rapidez porque sabía que ella podría convencerlo de quedarse si ella lloraba otra vez, porque se había dado cuenta que ella tenía la capacidad de convencerlo de esa forma... mientras caminaba pensaba que ella no debía ser tan dependiente de él porque quizás en el momento menos pensado él ya no estaría junto a ella, razón por la cual ella debía adquirir mayor equilibrio y carácter emocional por su bienestar y por el del bebé; bajó con prisa las escaleras y vio que ya lo esperaban los demás en medio de la sala.

- Karin... – se dirigió a la pelirroja pero antes que él continuara ella habló:

- Lo sé Sasuke, lo sé! – lo miró y asintió varias veces

Sin decir más el Uchiha se dirigió a la puerta y salió seguido por dos de sus compañeros... en tanto la pelirroja solo los miró y los vio partir esperando que regresaran pronto, porque aunque le costara reconocer ella se había acostumbrado a ellos como era obvio debido al tiempo que ya estaban juntos.

*°* En tanto Hinata seguía en su habitación mientras acariciaba su vientre ya un poco más abultado porque ya no era completamente plano, ella estaba triste pero sabía que no era tan trágico porque él volvería.

- Pronto... – susurró suavemente – tu papá volverá pronto... – le habló a su hijo mientras sus párpados se hacían más pesados – él nos prometió que volvería pronto... – dijo mientras poco a poco se dejaba envolver por el sueño.

Ella dormía con tranquilidad y ajena a lo que otros planeaban.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

En Konoha un hombre mayor hablaba con un joven...

- Entonces es en ese lugar? – preguntó Hiashi

- Así es – confirmó Neji

- Bien, mañana por la madrugada partirás en busca de Hinata – suspiró – antes que los demás se den cuenta – sentenció

- Y será como ud. dijo? – preguntó

- Como ya te dije, una vez que la encontremos la esconderemos hasta que dé a luz a ese niño – cruzo los brazos – y cuando lo haga regalaremos a ese niño a alguien más – lo miró con intensidad - así nadie sabrá que ella estuvo embarazada y la honra de nuestro clan se mantendrá intacta

- Recuerda lo que Tsunade-sama nos advirtió? – insistió

- No te preocupes por eso, yo ya he hablado con el consejo y ellos discrepan de la idea de Tsunade-sama – argumentó - así que todo está en orden – finalizó él

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

Ese mismo día, pero en otro lugar, la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo y era una noche muy fría...

- Te sientes mal? – preguntó Karin; ella al sentir inquietud en el chakra de Hinata había entrado a su habitación y al baño donde ella padecía de vómitos

- Un... poco – contestó ella tratando de pararse luego de estar arrodillada cerca del retrete, caminó apoyándose a las paredes y salió del baño para luego caminar un poco más y sentarse en su cama.

- Es muy difícil, verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja parada frente a ella,

- Mucho... – confirmó Hinata agarrándose la cabeza

– Después de todo es hijo de Sasuke, así que supongo que es normal – sonrió ante su propio comentario – me voy... – se despidió

- Buenas noches Karin-san – respondió Hinata sintiéndose un poco mejor y viendo que Ksrin salía de su habitación. Enseguida se preparó para dormir sola después de tiempo.

#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#

Al día siguiente un rubio sumamente agotado entraba por las grandes puertas de Konoha, él había estado ausente por cerca de tres semanas de la aldea debido a una misión que debió cumplir, pero luego de muchos días estaba de regreso... Naruto, Sakura y Sai caminaban mientras veían que era una mañana resplandeciente, caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la oficina de Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, la buscan... – avisó Shizune abriendo la puerta y mostrándole quienes eran los que la buscaban; la mayor hiso un gesto con la mano invitándolos a pasar al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los saludos de los demás.

- Cómo les fue? – preguntó

- Más que bien por supuesto! – respondió sonriendo y soberbiamente el rubio

- Tsunade-sama yo le explico – pidió Sakura, para luego darle los detalles de la misión

Tsunade escuchaba con atención la narración de su alumna y largos minutos después la pelirrosa terminó de hablar y le dio el informe completo a su maestra.

- Por cierto oba-chan a qué misión mandaste esta vez a Neji? – preguntó Naruto

- A ninguna – contestó mirando algunos papeles y no dándole tanta importancia

- Pero si yo lo vi lejos de la aldea – dijo cruzando los brazos y pensando si es que se había equivocado, no! realmente era Neji se dijo a si mismo

- ¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó – dónde lo viste?

- A unos 60 ó 70 km de aquí - suspiró - él y unos cuantos más iban a toda prisa con dirección al norte y como nosotros pasamos la noche en la cabaña de una anciana yo lo vi pasar un poco cerca de ahí – le relató con seguridad

- ¡DEMONIOS! – gritó apachurrando los papeles que leía y luego golpeando su escritorio, porque se imaginaba de lo que eso conllevaba ya que sabía que Neji no estaba conforme al saber la verdad.

- Pero... qué sucede Tsunade-sama? – preguntó alarmada Sakura

- Naruto, hace cuanto qué los viste? – preguntó ella ignorando a la pelirrosa

- En la madrugada – contestó él

- ¡SHIZUNE! – gritó llamando a su aprendiz, la cual enseguida entró a su oficina – el equipo de Shikamaru ya abandonó la aldea? – preguntó

- Iban a partir hoy pero se adelantaron y ayer por la tarde partieron – le informó

- Manda a alguien y has que Ino esté de vuelta inmediatamente! – ordenó

- Pero... – intentó saber las razones

- ¡DATE PRISA! – gritó otra vez Tsunade – Y ustedes lárguense de mi oficina que no estoy de humor! – se dirigió a los chicos que la miraban con inquietud pero luego de pensarlo un poco reconoció que necesitaría la ayuda del rubio

- Naruto, ve a seguir la pista de Neji – ordenó – desde este momento tu misión es traer a Neji a Konoha, Ino te alcanzara después – concluyó mirándolo con seguridad

El rubio no entendía que es lo que pasaba pero se trataba de Neji... un amigo al cual debería ayudar por sobre todas las cosas, eso es lo que él creía.

- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó sonriendo y sin esperar más tiempo salió de la oficina a toda prisa ya que debía alcanzar al Hyuga, el cual ya le había tomado ventaja

=P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P

Los siguientes días fueron pasando con más lentitud de lo normal para Hinata, ya que lo extrañaba demasiado... estar y dormir sin Sasuke cada vez se le hacía más complicado pero sabía que no había otra opción que habituarse a eso, durante esos días la mayor del tiempo la pasaba descansando en su habitación pero cuando no lo hacía intentaba entablar una conversación con la pelirroja que al igual que ella siempre estaba en casa; en un par de días debería ir al hospital pero él aún no regresaba sin embargo sabía que lo haría pronto porque él le había prometido que la llevaría al hospital, así que solo le quedaba esperar un poco más.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo y Hinata estaba en su habitación mientras buscaba que ponerse después de la ducha que había tomado, sin mucha prisa se vestía hasta que inesperadamente la pelirroja irrumpía en su habitación.

- ¡Ninjas de Konoha vienen hacia aquí! – exclamó Karin

- Qué? – preguntó desconcertada

- Lo que escuchaste, están a unos 20 km lejos de aquí pero al parecer no saben nuestra ubicación exacta porque dan vueltas y vueltas – le dio una detallada explicación digna de ella

- Entonces... qué hacemos? – preguntó otra vez Hinata

- Qué más va ser, tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida – caminó hacia su armario y sacó una manta gruesa para luego jalar a Hinata – vámonos de aquí inmediatamente! – sentenció caminando

- Pero... y Sasuke-kun? - protestó

- Él me dijo que te sacara de aquí si es que esto se presentaba, así que no te preocupes – bajaron las escaleras y tomó una mochila de la sala – Sasuke sabe hacia dónde vamos – le aseguró y ella se quedó mucho más tranquila al escucharla

Sin perder más tiempo ambas jóvenes salieron de la casa lo más pronto posible... caminaron por medio del bosque por largos minutos ya que lo último que deseaban era ser encontradas por esos ninjas. Hinata caminaba con miedo porque pensaba que su clan la buscaba y sabía que si la encontraba seguramente la llevarían con ellos para así poder cumplir con su objetivo de deshacerse de su bebé, le dolía saber que su padre ni siquiera tratara de comprenderla y apoyarla en esa situación... pero de todas formas eso era lógico porque ella siempre fue menospreciada y tratada de débil, ella suspiró profundo y siguió caminando porque no dejaría que la separaran del padre de su hijo porque con él había encontrado una estabilidad emocional única.

- Por aquí – le indicó Karin brincando sobre la rama de un árbol – date prisa! – insistió

En tanto Hinata solo la miró porque hace mucho tiempo que no se subía a uno de ellos ni mucho menos brincaba de árbol en árbol porque temía que eso podría afectar a su bebé indudablemente.

- Yo no puedo... – confesó mirando a la pelirroja y poniendo ambas manos en su vientre; Karin solo la miró y comprendió que quizás a su estado no era conveniente que brincara por eso bajo del árbol y le indicó el camino por el suelo.

Caminaron alrededor de una hora, Hinata estaba sumamente cansada porque caminaba rápido por lo que algunas veces se tropezaba ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

- Gomen... – se disculpó

- Creo que te has tropezado más de 10 veces – suspiró – parece ser que Sasuke te ha malacostumbrado demasiado que ya ni te hace caminar mucho - comentó mirándola

Hinata no dijo al escucharla porque tenía razón, ya que él no le hacía caminar mucho y que además tomaba largos descanso si es caminaba, pero como esa no era una situación normal no había tiempo para descansar.

- Sigamos! – habló Hinata con total optimismo

Siguieron caminando unos metros más hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo por un momento de forma inesperada.

- Qué sucede Karin-san? – preguntó Hinata parada detrás de ella

- Se están acercando más – volteó a verla - vamos, ¡corre! – enfatizó tomando una de sus manos y empezando a correr

Ambas corrieron por varios minutos, luego llegaron a un camino empedrado haciendo más difícil la tarea de caminar para Hinata pero sin protestar siguió caminando guiada por la pelirroja, con cada paso que daba sentía que su cuerpo se desequilibraba y sus pies ya le dolían.

- No puedo más... – dijo deteniéndose un rato

- Ya falta poco para que lleguemos, además parece ser que nos están siguiendo – decía la otra joven – vamos, solo un poco más! – finalizó volviendo a tomar su mano y corriendo otra vez

No supo cuánto tiempo después pero el hecho era que Hinata entraba a una cueva oscura y larga, luego vio que Karin la guiaba por un túnel pequeño dentro de la misma cueva hasta que entraron a un ambiente vacío donde había varios pasadizos, caminaron por uno de ellos y entraron a una habitación.

- No creo que nos encuentren aquí – le avisó Karin – ahora solo debemos esperar que Sasuke se dé cuenta y venga a buscarnos – le avisó sentándose en una silla mientras que Hinata se sentaba en la cama – ah, toma... – le dio la mochila – ahí hay un poco de comida – finalizó y Hinata abrió con gusto la mochila porque tenía sed y hambre.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Km. Lejos de ahí cuatro ninjas corrían de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, porque si bien es cierto que no sabían con exactitud la ubicación de Hinata por lo menos sabían que ella estaba por esos lares, en medio del inmenso bosque siguieron buscándola con la clara convicción de no rendirse hasta encontrarla.

Al otro lado del bosque tres siluetas caminaban con lentitud, él más fornido de todos se detuvo por un momento mientras los demás seguían...

- Sasuke, las aves me dicen que dos mujeres corrían huyendo de algunos ninjas – le informó Jugo

En ese momento el Uchiha se quedó pensando que esas mujeres eran Karin y Hinata, las cuales huían probablemente de los secuaces de Hyuga, internamente maldecía a ese hombre por seguir queriendo dañar a Hinata y a su hijo.

- En qué dirección fueron? – preguntó al de pelo naranja

- Al sur - contestó

Sasuke solamente oyó eso y salió a toda velocidad de ese lugar, sabiendo hacia donde Karin había llevado a Hinata por su seguridad, solo esperaba ser el primero en llegar junto a ellas... porque no sabía de lo que eran capaces esos ninjas si encontraban a Hinata.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Karin y Hinata seguían escondidas, pero de pronto la pelirroja sintió la presencia de alguien por lo que se alarmó y se puso de pie...

- ¡Ya llegó! – exclamó

- Quien? – preguntó Hinata

- No lo sé, no conozco ese chakra... – respondió mientras pensaba como deberían huir

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Las cosas se van aponer feas...

¡Sigan leyendo!


	10. Chapter 10

Este capítulo es un poco indeseado pero forma parte de la historia... léanlo!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 10 "MALAS NOTICIAS"**

Sasuke corrió lo más rápido posible... corrió y corrió sin detenerse porque sus instintos le decían que algo malo sucedería si es que él no llegaba antes que los ninjas donde Hinata, ¡no! no podía permitir que nadie la lastimara ni a ella ni al hijo de ambos porque él prometió cuidarlos y él era alguien que siempre cumplía sus promesas, sin importa qué ni cómo él debía protegerlos... porque esa era su obligación, con el pulso acelerado siguió corriendo!

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Karin parada se preguntaba a si misma ¿cómo era qué había localizado el lugar exacto dónde estaban? ¿cómo había pasado eso? Ellas tenía gran ventaja sobre ellos por lo que era imposible que las vieran, pero entonces ¿cómo? siguió pensando un poco hasta que vio a Hinata, byakugan... esa era la respuesta! Seguramente por lo menos uno de sus perseguidores utilizaba esa técnica por lo que a lo lejos pudieron ver el chakra de ambas y por eso las seguían, pero entonces ¿cómo saldrían de esa difícil situación? Ella distinguía cuatro chakras y aunque lucharan sería muy complicado porque Hinata no estaba en condiciones de pelear y ella no podría con los cuatro.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó de un momento a otro al sentir el chakra del Uchiha

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hinata

- Sasuke se está acercando hacia nosotras – dijo con una sonrisa pero luego se desvaneció al darse cuenta que el enemigo ya estaba entrando a la cueva – tenemos que salir de aquí! – enfatizó dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Pero por qué si Sas... – decía pero fue interrumpida

- El enemigo está entrando a la cueva así que vámonos de aquí! – tomó la mano de Hinata y la jaló fuera de la habitación porque la pelirroja sabía que debía huir y hacer tiempo hasta que Sasuke llegara.

Ambas jóvenes corrieron por un pasillo largo y oscuro, ambas sabían que debía escapar y por eso seguían corriendo sin detenerse, ciertos minutos después Karin soltó la mano de Hinata y la alejó un poco mientras ella hacía un agujero con las patadas que daba hacia una pared, al logran su objetivo ambas salieron por ese lugar dándose cuenta que había llegado al exterior donde la oscura noche posaba en lo más alto del cielo oscuro y tenebroso.

- Ahora correremos hacia donde está Sasuke – propuso Karin mientras Hinata asentía

Ambas siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido del lugar donde estaban escondidas lo cual les indicó que seguramente el invasor había destruido ese lugar, sin preocuparse más por ello siguieron corriendo pero de un momento a otro Karin se detuvo.

- Huye! – sentenció la pelirroja

- Pero y tú? – quiso saber

- El enemigo está demasiado cerca, así que yo voy a pelear y distraerlo un poco – sonrió – Sasuke está a 2 km de aquí, así que corre lo más que puedas en esa dirección – apuntó a un lado y finalizó pero al ver que la otra joven no se movía grito – PERO QUÉ ESPERAS? VETE DE UNA VEZ

Hinata la escuchó y desde le agradeció desde lo más hondo de su ser porque aquella joven que hace poco había conocido hacía tanto para ayudarla...

- Karin-san arigatou – agradeció ella para luego seguir corriendo

Hinata corrió alejándose de la pelirroja, ella estaba sumamente cansada y cada paso que daba era un dolor para ella pero si quería proteger a su hijo sabía que debía llegar hasta donde Sasuke estaba, por eso y pese a su desgaste físico siguió corriendo... minutos después y mientras corría se tropezó con una piedra y esta hiso que ella cayera al suelo, trato de levantarse y seguir pero de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella por lo que se puso de pie y siguió corriendo, hasta que de pronto alguien se paró frente a ella.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! – dijo una voz masculina

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

En otro lugar lejano dos ninjas tenían una pelea...

- ¡Déjame ir! – exigió Neji

- ¡No! – contestó – no sé exactamente qué está pasando pero Tsunade oba-chan me ordenó que te llevara de nuevo a Konoha, así que no te voy a dejar ir – le explicó Naruto

- ¡QUE ME DEJES IR! – gritó lanzándose a atacarlo una vez más, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo peleando con él

Neji solo deseaba que sus demás compañeros encontraran a Hinata y que la llevaran de regreso a Konoha.

[%][%][%][%][%][%][%][%][%][%]

Hinata solo miró a la persona delante de él...

- Quién eres y qué quieres? – preguntó la joven

- Vengo por Ud. – respondió un joven que tenía los mismo ojos de Hinata – su padre me ordenó llevarla a casa sea como sea – le advirtió

- No, yo no iré a ningún lado – dijo con seguridad y retrocediendo unos pasos

- Ya veremos... – amenazó sonriendo y con mucha velocidad se la acorraló contra un árbol, lo cual le asustó a ella

- ¡Déjame en paz! – vocalizó con voz alta pero con mucho temor también, al mismo tiempo que trataba de escapar de él golpeándolo

Durante un rato ella forcejeó con él pero al ver que ni aún así podía liberarse le mordió el brazo lo cual lo sorprendió a él, es ese momento el que aprovechó Hinata para escaparse y seguir corriendo... su corazón latía fuertemente por todo el miedo que sentía por lo que sin poder evitarlo lloró, lloró sin dejar de correr...

- ¡SASUKE-KUN! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo deseando que él la escuchara y que la rescatara otra vez.

Siguió corriendo un poco más hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba, la abofeteaba fuertemente y le daba un certero golpe en el vientre... en ese instante ella sintió un dolor extremadamente intenso, le dolía como jamás creyó y sintió como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, el aire innegablemente se le fue de los pulmones y botó sangre de la boca al mismo tiempo que se desestabilizaba y caía al piso inconsciente...

- Gomen... – se disculpó – pero ya le dije que debo llevarla a casa cueste lo que cueste – se justificó mirándola tirada en el suelo

El sujeto la miró por una vez más, se inclinó para cargarla pero antes de tocarla saltó hacia atrás evitando que agujas de rayo se le clavaran en el cuerpo, levantó la mirada y vio que alguien estaba parado encima de un árbol.

- Quien eres? – preguntó ese sujeto

Él no respondió nada, solo dirigió su mirada sobre Hinata... vio que estaba inconsciente, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que tenía rastros de sangre en sus labios y que sus manos abrazaban su vientre, en ese momento él sintió que una llama de odio total se prendía dentro de él... estaba decido! ese sujeto había escrito su sentencia de muerte.

- Te atreviste a tocarla... – habló débilmente mirando a la joven – morirás... morirás por poner tus sucias manos sobre ella! – culminó mirándolo a él con ojos color sangre y llenos de odio, sin esperar más Sasuke se lanzó a atacarlo... y a matarlo sin ningún tipo de piedad.

O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O

Dos jóvenes brincaban de árbol en árbol lo más rápido que podía

- ¡Date prisa! – exclamó Jugo mirando a Suigetsu que venía detrás de él

- Ya voy – contestó mirándolo

Siguieron su camino sabiendo que estaban en una situación de emergencia porque Sasuke se les había adelantado, ambos deseaban que todo saliera bien porque no querían ver la furia del Uchiha... si de por si él ya era algo tenebroso aún no sabían cuan más tenebroso podría ser Sasuke Uchiha, y realmente no querían saberlo nunca.

Mientras brincaban vieron en el cielo un resplandor blanco, sin dudarlo ellos supieron que eso pertenecía a Sasuke por lo que agilizaron el paso y se dirigieron a esa dirección, en el transcurso del camino pudieron ver varios destrozos y cuando continuaron vieron algo que los escalofrío... había un hombre joven en el piso, el cual sangraba por todas partes y que además estaba mutilado, ¡sí! era una imagen completamente horrible.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos y sin decir nada mientras respiraban con dificultad por el temor que sentían, de un momento a otro Sasuke giró el rostro mostrándoles sus ojos llenos de maldad, lo cual hiso que ellos temieran por su vida porque jamás habían sentido ese aura tan maligna de él y nunca lo habían visto con el rostro lleno de perversidad y odio.

- Busquen a Karin y tráiganla inmediatamente! – ordenó con voz seca

Suigetsu y Jugo por instinto empezaron a moverse y se alejaron del lugar a buscar a la pelirroja lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke los vio partir y sin moverse miró a Hinata... había llegado tarde, él lo sabía! La siguió mirando y sintiéndose él ser más despreciable porque no había podido protegerlos, miró su vientre y sintió que merecía morir porque había dejado que lastimaran a su hijo... al ser que más amaba en este mundo, cerró los ojos y trato de serenarse y calmar a la fiera que deseaba salir dentro de él con el claro objetivo de matar todo ser viviente, pero debía mantenerse cuerdo en un momento así ya que lo más importante era auxiliar a Hinata; los segundos que esperaba a Karin se le hicieron eternos, pero que más podía hacer si no era esperar ya que él no tenía ningún conocimiento médico o de curación, por eso solo esperaba y esperaba...

Interminables segundos después Sasuke sintió que personas se acercaban a él, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos...

- Pero qué...? – preguntó absorta y sorprendida Karin al mirar los restos de el sujeto que había atacado a Hinata

- No pierdas el tiempo, ayuda a Hinata – habló Sasuke

La pelirroja salió de su perplejidad y se acercó a Hinata, la vio inconsciente y sangrando... por lo que se descubrió un brazo y lo puso en la boca de Hinata haciendo que sus dientes se incrustaran en ella, al cabo de unos segundos el rostro de Hinata tuvo una mejora pero aún así seguía inconsciente.

- Sasuke-kun – vocalizó Ino

La rubia había llegado a aquel lugar por órdenes de Tsunade, la cual le había dicho que Neji y algunos otros ninjas habían ido en busca de Hinata, a penas enterarse de ello Ino había hecho el viaje para advertirlos pero en el camino se encontró con ciertos ruidos, y al acercarse a ellos había visto pelear a una pelirroja con un individuo y al percatarse un poco más se había dado cuenta que era Karin una compañera de Sasuke, por lo que trato de ayudarla pero el enemigo era muy fuerte y terminó hiriéndolas a ambas para luego seguir a Hinata.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke

- Tsunade-sama me dijo que hace unos días atrás Neji había salido de la aldea sin dar explicaciones, por eso ella me mando para advertirles – miró a Hinata – pero parece que llegué tarde... – vocalizó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver a su amiga – voy a revisarla! – se acercó a Hinata

Karin había ayudado a Hinata pero al parecer que no del todo porque ella seguía inconsciente, Ino se acercó y empezó a examinarla hasta que se dio cuenta la razón de su inconsciencia, inmediatamente empleó sus manos en su vientre y utilizó su jutsu de curación...

- Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, si no... – miró a Sasuke – si no puede perder al bebé – dictaminó Ino con el rostro totalmente desencajado y lleno de tristeza

Sasuke la escuchó sintiendo que su más grande temor se cumplía... de todos los castigos que merecía recibir ese era el peor de todos! y del cual seguramente nunca se repondría... sintió que el aire le faltaba pero aún así siguió manteniendo su expresión fría y calmada. Se mordió un dedo e hiso algunos sellos y de pronto apareció un halcón, una de sus invocaciones.

- No debemos moverla mucho – recomendó Ino

Enseguida el pelinegro se acercó a Hinata y como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratara la cargó con extremo cuidado, se subió encima de la invocación y la recostó mientras hacía una seña para que las dos jóvenes subieran también porque necesitaba que ellas fueran con él por cualquier emergencia; el animal estiró sus alas y tomó vuelo... en lo más alto del cielo y con toda su energía, era imposible negar que el viaje a todos se les hiso demasiado largo porque temían que algo malo podría suceder, sin embargo mantenían su esperanza. Los minutos seguían pasando con asombrosa lentitud pero de pronto a lo lejos vieron unas luces, las cuales eran de la aldea más cercana y conocida para Hinata.

Tiempo después Hinata reposaba en una camilla y la entraban con rapidez dentro de una habitación donde el médico la examinaba mientras los demás se quedaron esperando... Karin estaba de pie y con los brazos, Ino no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas y Sasuke estaba sentado, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no le importa la salud de Hinata pero la pelirroja sabía que eso no era verdad ya que podía sentir que su chakra estaba más perturbado que nunca y que seguramente esperaba recibir buenas noticias y no malas. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos otra vez, esperar... qué es que acaso no podía hacer algo más útil que esperar? no, a Sasuke solo le quedaba esperar y él lo sabía!

No supieron cuánto exactamente duro su espera pero de un momento a otro algunas enfermeras y el médico salió y llamó a los familiares de la paciente, solamente Sasuke se acercó a él... porque las demás comprendían que él tenía más derecho que todos.

- No le tengo muy buenas noticias – mencionó el de bata blanca logrando que el Uchiha retuviera el oxígeno en los pulmones

- Cómo está? – preguntó él con temor

- Ella estaba bien, pero los niños están muy débiles... – contestó el especialista haciendo que Sasuke sintiera un gran alivio al saber que su hijo seguía vivo, pero algo no cuadraba! el médico había hablado en plural

- Los... niños? – preguntó él otra vez

- Así es, de acuerdo a las pruebas sabemos que son dos – sonrió – como le dije ambos están débiles, así que vamos a esperar y mañana le haremos otras pruebas – comunicó – por ahora ella necesita descansar, pero puede entrar a verla – concluyó abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a pasar

Sasuke con pasos lentos entró a la habitación cerrando tras de él la puerta, levantó el rostro y vio que Hinata tiene el aspecto pálido y frágil haciendo contraste con las sábanas del hospital, caminó con lentitud hacia ella y se sintió culpable... culpable porque si es que no le hubiera dejado esto no estaría pasando, ella y sus hijos seguramente estarían bien y no en un hospital. Eran dos, esa noticia le gustaba... pero no podía dejar de pensar que esos niños no podrían ver la luz ni nacer si es que no se recuperaban por completo.

Hinata poco a poco empezó a retomar consciencia... oyó ciertos murmullos a lo lejos, se preguntó dónde estaba y con demora abrió los ojos, trató de moverse un poco hasta que lo escuchó:

- No te muevas... – pidió él, logrando que ella reconociera esa voz y girara la cabeza para ver que era Sasuke el que estaba a un lado de la camilla

- Sa...asuke-kun – vocalizó débilmente mirándolo, él parecía relajado pero sus oscuros ojos relejaban otra cosa que le daba miedo descubrir

De pronto, ella fue recordando todo... la casa, la huida, el escondite, la persecución y el ataque... por lo que inmediatamente se alteró y un grandísimo miedo surgió dentro de ella!

- ¡¿El bebé?! alguien me at...acoooó y me gol...pe...o en... – ella sollozó al temer por la vida de su hijo

- Shshshs, tranquilízate – habló él mientras impedía que se moviera – el médico dice que ellos están débiles pero vivos – le avisó acariciando su abdomen y viendo que ella se impresionaba por lo que escuchaba – sí Hinata, son dos – miró sus perlados ojos y continuo – ahora necesitas tranquilizarte y descansar para que ellos se recuperen – finalizó limpiando sus lágrimas y acomodándola mejor para que siguiera recostada

Ella respiró hondo y trató de serenarse... una parte de ella se sentía completamente feliz de saber que tendría dos niños pero por la otra parte se sentía desdichada al pensar que podría perderlos... no! eso no debería pasar, se decía a sí misma.

- Van... a es...star bien, verdad? – preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos y buscando su consuelo porque no podría soportar perder a su hijos y menos sentir que él le echara la culpa de ello

- Lo estarán, pero tú no tienes que alterarte – dijo acariciándole sus labios mientras buscaba relajarla – duerme... – pidió sentándose a un lado de la camilla y acariciándole sus largos cabellos – duerme... - susurró

- Estarás aquí... cuando despierte? – preguntó con los ojos cansados

- Estaré junto a ustedes – respondió con suavidad al mismo tiempo que veía que ella cerraba los ojos y se dormía.

Él no mentía pero rogaba que cuando eso sucediera sus hijos estuvieran sanos y salvos, sin duda esa noche iba a ser la más larga y tormentosa de todas!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews!

Tengo que reconocer que aún no he decidido si Hinata pierde a los bebés, así que espero sus opiniones...

¡El domingo les traigo el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola... como me comprometí hoy les traigo un par de capítulos, realmente espero que sea de su agrado ya que lo hice en base a sus comentarios...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 11 "AL BORDE DEL ABISMO"**

Esa noche había sido la más difícil de todas, Sasuke permaneció sentado a un lado de ella y durante toda la noche había velado su sueño, ante la más pequeña expresión o mueca de dolor reflejado en Hinata él con rapidez había llamado a la enfermera de turno la cual le decía que era normal... pero esa supuesta normalidad lo atormentaba segundo a segundo, no supo exactamente cuántas veces tuvo que llamar a la enfermera pero sabía que era necesario; obviamente él se mantuvo despierto toda la noche rogando a todo lo existente que sus hijos vivieran... porque Sasuke ya había llorado la muerte de sus padres y clan, había llorado también la muerte de su hermano Itachi pero ahora no quería llorar la muerte de sus hijos, porque era consciente que ese sería el golpe más fuerte de todos.

La horas pasaron, los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por la ventana y él estaba parado a un lado de la ventana mientras esperaba que todo saliera bien, nunca llegó a imaginarse que un hijo suyo pudiera hacerlo cambiar tanto... en ese momento él se sentía frágil, vulnerable y temeroso y sobre todo más humano que nunca, ni siquiera los conocía ni sabía cómo serían o ni que serían, pero pese a todo ellos con su simple existencia ya habían calado en lo más profundo de él, Sasuke cerró los ojos y ofreció su vida a cambio a la de ellos... no sabía a quién se las ofrecía pero de todas formas lo hacía con mucha convicción.

El Uchiha siguió parado por largo tiempo, si de por si esperar ya le era complicado lo era más si él se sumergía en pensamientos donde sin querer ya contemplaba la posibilidad de perderlos, tan solo pensar en ello le dolía y mucho... entonces no podía ni quería imaginar lo que sentiría si es que esos pensamientos se convertían en una realidad devastadora y terrible.

- Sas...uk...e-kun – lo llamó Hinata tiempo después – Sasu...uke-kun – lo llamó otra vez

Él volvió a la realidad escuchándola por lo que presuroso se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano

- Aquí estoy... – contestó acariciando su suave mano

Ella con lentitud abrió sus párpados y lo vio... aunque tenía una expresión gélida él se veía tenso y preocupado, en ese momento a ella se le encogió el corazón al verlo así porque eso le recordaba que sus indefensos hijos estaban en riesgo y que no había sido solo una cruel pesadilla, lo miró una vez más y se tranquilizó un poco al saber que en ese difícil y doloroso momento él estaba junto a ella.

- Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él intrigado

- Yo... creo que... un poco mejor – respondió tratando de sonreír pero con sinceridad porque los dolores de la noche anterior ya no estaban presentes

Él sintió mucho alivio al escucharla pero de todas formas debía esperar que el médico la revisara y le diera su opinión.

- Descansa un poco más, hasta que el médico venga – pidió con suavidad

Ella lo vio una vez más y volvió a cerrar los ojos pero sin soltar la mano de él porque ese simple gesto a ella le brindaba seguridad... y esperanza de que las cosas iban a salir bien!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

Al otro lado de la puerta cuatro jóvenes esperaban impacientes, Suigestu y Jugo después de acabar con algunos enemigos más se habían unido a ellas porque sabían que el hospital era el lugar donde estarían, todos ellos no sabían de la condición de Hinata porque Sasuke no se había tomado la molestia de informarles, solo sabían que él estaba dentro de esa habitación y que una enfermera entraba y salía de ella durante toda la larga noche.

Karin e Ino se mantuvieron despiertas pero los dos chicos en medio de la oscuridad se durmieron porque ambos estaban cansados.

- Cómo estará? – preguntó la rubia caminando de un lado a otro

- Debe estar mejor – dijo Karin

- Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó otra vez Ino

- Solo lo sé – contestó la pelirroja al sentir que el chakra de Sasuke estaba menos perturbado que antes lo que le daba a entender que Hinata ya estaba un poco mejor.

O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O

Un par de horas después Hinata volvió a despertar... apretó su mano y sonrió al sentir que seguía unida a la de él porque disfrutaba tanto de esos momentos donde ella se sentía importante para él aunque sabía que él lo hacía por sus hijos. Se relajó por un momento hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, abrió los ojos y vio que era un hombre mayor de bata blanca.

- Buenos días – saludó y los jóvenes respondieron - a primera hora me dijeron que mi paciente ayer por la noche había sufrido un accidente – dijo el médico que hace semanas atrás había examinado a Hinata – cómo amaneció? - preguntó acercándose a ella y tomando nota

- Creo que mejor... – contestó Hinata

- Bien, vamos a revisarla – sentenció mientras enfermeras entraban con equipo médico

El Uchiha lo miró y luego comprendió que debía salir para no interrumpir su trabajo, trató de alejarse pero ella habló:

- No – protestó aferrándose a su mano – tengo miedo... – reconoció – por favor quédate! – rogó ella mirándolo con temor y nerviosismo porque no podría soportar escuchar sola que había perdido a sus bebés.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada al médico para saber si es que podía quedarse, el médico asintió y le dio permiso porque sabía que su paciente era joven y que seguramente necesitaba de la compañía de su pareja en un momento tan complejo como ese. Minutos después el pelinegro con suavidad apartó su mano y se paró a un lado mientras veía que el médico y las demás hacían su trabajo... al mismo tiempo que él inevitablemente se inquietaba y se llenaba de ansiedad.

Los minutos pasaban con pesadez mientras el médico se tomaba su tiempo para revisarla correctamente porque quería estar seguro de dar la respuesta más certera; ella se veían muy nerviosa pero no decía nada porque sabía que debía ser fuerte por sus bebés y de alguna u otra manera tener a Sasuke cerca la llenaba de confianza porque se sentía fortalecida por su compañía... siguió pasando el tiempo mientras el médico la seguía revisando y preguntando si sentía algún dolor o cosas así; no supo cuánto tiempo fue exactamente pero de pronto el médico pasó largos minutos escribiendo en unas hojas mientras Sasuke y Hinata se desesperaban por saber cómo iban las cosas.

- Los dos son pequeños, apenas tienes tres meses aproximadamente – aclaró el médico – pero también son muy fuertes – sonrió – no hay nada de qué preocuparse, lo peor ya pasó... – suspiró con alivio – ahora solo necesita reposo por unos días... – dictaminó

Hinata sentía una alegría inmensa dentro de ella... estaban vivos, sus pequeños estaban vivos! esa era la más bella noticia y la cual le devolvía las ganas de seguir viviendo, sonrió en medio de pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban, ella se sentía completamente feliz! Mientras tanto Sasuke solo cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar que sus hijos estaban bien, no sabía cómo expresar su felicidad así que solo sonrió...

- Por precaución sería preferible que se quede hospitalizada un par de días más – acotó – felicidades... sus hijos están bien! – miró a Sasuke – ahora solo debe descansar, ordenaré que le traigan el desayuno – culminó saliendo de la habitación.

Ambos se quedaron solos y en silencio donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Hinata, al salir de su ensoñación él se dio cuenta de ese detalle por lo que lentamente se acercó a ella.

- No, no llores... – pidió él en un susurro

- Te...ní...a mucho mie...do, pensé que per...der...ríaa a... – sollozó apretando fuertemente las sábanas; él se acercó más y limpió cada una de sus lágrimas

- Ya pasó, ahora todo está bien – buscó consolarla – tranquilízate... – susurró poniendo la palma de su mano en su vientre y sabiendo que sus hijos podían sentirlo

Ella lo miró y se sintió reconfortada... puso ambas manos encima a la de él, luego respiró hondo y poco a poco se sereno, era verdad! todo el miedo de perderlos ya no estaba, ahora solo debía preocuparse por mantenerse bien por ella y por sus hijos ya que aún quedaba mucho camino por recorre.

- Arigatou... – agradeció mirando a Sasuke

- Por qué? – preguntó al no entender porqué le agradecía

- Por... por estar conmigo – le explicó

- Es lógico, son mis hijos y tú eres mi mujer – contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos para luego tomar una de sus suaves manos y llevarla hasta su boca para enseguida besarla, porque con ese gesto quería demostrar que él le agradecía a ella por querer a esos niños tanto como él.

Ella se estremeció ante ese gesto pero no podía negar que le encantó y que hiso que su corazón brincara de alegría.

Minutos después ambos escucharon que la puerta se abría y que de pronto una enfermera entraba con una bandeja de comida, la acercó a ella para que desayunara luego la enfermera se fue y los dejó solos nuevamente. Él la contempló por largo tiempo pensando que ella sería una estupenda madre, hace meses atrás no imaginó que tendría hijos en un futuro cercano pero al pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión que Hinata era la mujer ideal para ser madre de sus hijos, sonrió internamente al recordar que tendría sorpresivamente dos hijos...

- Ino está afuera, quieres verla? – preguntó él mirándola comer; Hinata no se esperaba lo que escuchaba pero luego sonrió y asintió porque quería ver a su amiga - Le diré que entre y que te acompañe, mientras tanto yo iré a traerte algo de ropa – continuó calmadamente él

- No, no quiero que te vayas! – protestó ella

- Sera por poco tiempo – suspiró viendo que sus perlados ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – vuelvo rápido, si? – buscó su comprensión porque no quería dejarla llorando, ella suspiró y luego preguntó:

- Lo prometes? – se agarró fuertemente a su ropa, él asintió y enseguida salió de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y caminó unos metros hasta que vio que los demás tenían una expresión diversa pero que dentro de ellos guardaba preocupación, lo cual era posible porque Hinata se llevaba bien con todos... se acercó a ellos y de pronto los demás le rodearon en busca de respuestas.

- Cómo está? – preguntó la rubia llena de tensión y de temor

- Bien – contestó secamente haciendo que Karin y Suigetsu levantaran una ceja en señal de enfado porque pese a las circunstancias Sasuke seguía siendo tan poco comunicativo

- Y el bebé? – preguntó otra vez la rubia

- Están bien – contestó otra vez – Hinata quiere verte, entra y acompáñala pero procura no comentarle nada de lo que paso - se dirigió a Ino, la cual enseguida corrió y entró a la habitación

- Karin, todo está en orden? – preguntó él queriendo saber si todavía había ninjas de Konoha que los buscaran

- Todo está bien, aunque habían dos chakras lejos de aquí que peleaban pero hace un par de horas se alejaron – le informó con exactitud la pelirroja

- Oye, dijiste que estaban bien? – quiso saber Suigetsu porque había algo que lo inquietaba

- Hmp son dos niños – les avisó – Karin, mantente alerta... regreso en un rato – finalizó caminando hacia la salida del hospital

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, porque en primer lugar pensaron que Sasuke no se tomaría la molestia de aclarar sus dudas respondiéndoles y en segundo lugar porque les dio una noticia que no se esperaban, eran dos... ese sí era un novedad! Pero a fin de cuentas y después de todo Sasuke siempre era tan impredecible para ellos.

%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%

Aproximadamente un par de horas después paso a paso Sasuke siguió caminando, él se había dado una ducha y cambiado de ropa y en sus manos traía una pequeña bolsa, entró al hospital y se dirigió hacia los demás aunque no esperaba ver a Ino junto a los demás ya que se la imaginaba pegada a Hinata. Se acercó a la rubia y la miró en busca de una explicación.

- Ella se durmió – mencionó la rubia – Sasuke-kun, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella mirándolo

Él la escuchó e hiso un gesto para que hablaran a un lado y alejados de los demás porque no tenía el interés en que los demás los escucharan.

- Te escucho – habló el Uchiha primero

- No es que menosprecie este hospital pero... – suspiró – no crees que sería mejor que Tsunade-sama revise a Hinata? – propuso la rubia y él lo pensó por unos segundos, reconocía que Ino tenía algo de razón pero...

- Además la razón por la que buscan a Hinata es porque no quieren que se sepa su embarazo, según ellos eso mancillaría el nombre de su clan, entonces... – lo miró - yo creo que lo mejor sería que de una vez todos sepan la verdad para que el clan Hyuga ya no intente nada contra ella – le argumentó con seguridad en sus palabras

- No quiero exponerla... – confesó él

- Entiendo – bajó la mirada y supo que él tenía razón pero... – pero no hay mejor médico que Tsunade-sama y que también estoy segura que brindaría su protección a Hinata – insistió ella en su punto de vista

- Lo sé, pero...

- La otra vez Tsunade-sama te ofreció rehabilitar tu barrio – le recordó – Sasuke-kun, si de por si un embarazo ya es complicado lo es aún más si son dos niños, Hinata puede ponerse mal en cualquier momento y necesitara ayuda inmediata – explicó con veracidad - por lo menos durante lo que resta de embarazo regresen a Konoha – pidió con voz suplicante

Sasuke la escuchó sabiendo que ella hablaba con certeza pero el hecho de volver al lugar que abandonó hace años le producía cierta incomodidad, sin embargo si era por el bienestar de sus hijos no tenía más remedio que volver a Konoha pero solo mientras dure el embarazó...

- Primero tendría que hablar con Tsunade... – dijo él haciendo que la rubia sonriera porque aunque él no decía abiertamente que volvería a Konoha ella entendía que así era

- Yo hablo con Tsunade-sama! – exclamó ella alegre – mañana puedo regresar a Konoha e informarle todo lo que paso y después regresar para acompañar a Hinata hasta que volvamos – propuso con mucho entusiasmo

- De acuerdo – aceptó él dando por finalizada la conversación y alejándose de ella.

La rubia se quedó sonriente y feliz por esa decisión porque ella sabía que de esa forma las cosas se apaciguarían.

=P =0 =P =0 =P =0 =P =0 =P =0 =P =0

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, por lo que en ese preciso momento la luna estaba en lo más alto y cientos de estrellas alumbraban la oscura y fría noche... Sasuke había ido a dar un pequeño paseo mientras planeaba y pensaba en algunas cosas, pero luego entró a la habitación y vio que ella estaba muy pensativa.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose a Hinata

- Es verdad que volvemos a Konoha? – quiso saber y al ver que él la miraba de forma interrogativa continuó hablando – Ino me lo dijo, pero es verdad? – insistió ella mirándolo y deseando que haya sido un error

- Sí, en una semana o más iremos allá para que Tsunade te revise y posiblemente nos quedaremos allá – le confirmó viendo que ella se desilusionada

- Pero, yo ya estoy bien... y además me siento a gusto aquí, no quiero volver – confesó suplicando no ir a Konoha

- Hinata, es por tu bien y por el de ellos – trato de convencerla - apenas los niños nazcan regresaremos – se comprometió siendo honesto porque a él tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de volver allá.

- Me lo prometes? – lo miró directamente a los ojos

- Lo prometo – aceptó su petición - ahora duerme, te dejo para que descanses mejor – dijo él volteándose y deseando caminar hacia la salida

- No, no te vayas! – protestó haciendo que él detuviera sus pasos al escucharla y luego se sentará en un mueble de esa habitación, mientras tanto ella sonrió al ver que lo convenció...

Sin buscarlo Hinata se quedó dormida... ella se sentía cansada por todas las emociones de ese día y por lo que vendría más adelante, no sabía con certeza cuál sería la reacción de su padre y de su clan al verla en Konoha tampoco sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros y amigos al darse cuenta que ella estaba embarazada de Sasuke Uchiha... pensar en todo eso le producía nervios pero si era por el bien de sus hijos tendría que hacerse a la idea de volver, pero le ilusionaba saber que solo sería por algunos meses porque realmente ella se sentía cómoda en ese lugar y junto a él, por si fuera poco temía que Sasuke se volviera más distante si regresaban a Konoha, ¡no! le había costado mucho lograr que él fuera más comunicativo con ella y no quería que esa ardua labor se eche al tacho de basura.

Otra cosa que la tensionaba era saber que en Konoha se encontraba Sakura, la eternamente enamorada de Sasuke, la que seguramente haría un escándalo al verlo otra vez... definitivamente no le gustaba para nada la idea de volver a Konoha.

[0]*[0]*[0]*[0]*[0]*[0]*[0]*[0]*[0]*[0]

Unos tenues golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, despabiló un poco y luego se puso de pie para ir a ver quién tocaba, abrió la puerta y vio que era Ino para no despertar a Hinata salió de la habitación y decidió hablar en el pasillo.

- Sasuke-kun, ya está amaneciendo y por eso ya me voy – dijo la rubia sonriendo – despídeme de Hinata – pidió – regreso en unos días... - finalizó

El Uchiha solo hiso un gesto de despedida y luego vio que la rubia caminaba hacia la salida con el claro objetivo de irse y de regresar a Konoha.

Sasuke regresó a la habitación y pensó en la posible reacción de todos al verlo ahí otra vez y no solamente eso sino que lo verían al lado de Hinata, la primogénita del clan Hyuga, y que además estaba embarazada de un Uchiha.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Hinata había estado hospitalizada un par de días más, luego volvió a su casa y estuvo en cama guardando reposo por varios días más, pese a que ella desde que salió del hospital se sentía muy bien pero Sasuke siempre le insistía que no debía hacer esfuerzos por lo que no había podido negarse al comprender que él estaba preocupado por el bienestar de los niños.

Dos semanas después Hinata, con un evidente estado de embarazo, estaba sentada en medio de la sala esperando que Sasuke saliera de la habitación y bajara las escaleras porque ese iba ser el día que partirían... el día anterior Ino había llegado a la casa de ellos diciéndoles que Tsunade estaba de acuerdo a que volvieran y sobre todo después de enterarse por lo que pasó Hinata razón por la cual habían decidido regresar a Konoha; la noche anterior Sasuke había tenido una plática con sus compañeros a los cuales les había aviso de su viaje y también les había dicho que a partir de ese momento ellos podían irse, quedarse o seguirlo... Suigetsu había decidido hacer un viaje largo a otro lugar, Jugo como era predecible había decido seguir a Sasuke y Karin aunque lo pensó un poco también decidió lo mismo que el segundo.

- Lista? – preguntó Sasuke bajando las escaleras, Hinata sonrió y asintió – pues entonces vamos... – dijo caminando con una pequeña maleta en una mano

Ambos salieron a fuera y vieron que los demás también ya estaban listos y dispuestos para hacer el viaje...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasara en Konoha?

¡Sigan leyendo!


	12. Chapter 12

Otro capítulo... léanlo!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 12 "NUEVOS VIENTOS"**

En un lugar alejado Tsunade estaba dentro de su oficina mientras esperaba a un par de chicos, con los cuales debería hablar y alertarlos lo más antes posible porque sino las cosas se podrían feas. Escuchó golpes en la puerta y dio la autorización para que ellos entraran.

- Tsunade-sama nos dijeron que nos mandó a llamar – habló Sakura

- Así es, hay algo importante que tengo que hablar con ustedes – les avisó

- Pasa algo malo, oba-chan? – cuestionó Naruto al escuchar que Tsunade se ponía seria

- Verán... – suspiró – han pasado ciertas cosas en estos meses que ustedes no saben – explicó – y una de ellas es el hecho que su compañero volverá a Konoha – comunicó mirando a ambos jóvenes, los cuales se pasmaron al escuchar a la Hokage pero querían escucharlo de la misma Tsunade, así que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban que ella continuara hablando

- Exacto, es lo que piensan... – suspiró – Sasuke Uchiha ha decidido regresar a Konoha!

Naruto y Sakura se impresionaron todavía más... el primero sonrió y luego empezó a reírse con tono alto, en tanto la pelirrosa apenas y lo creía por lo que empezó a llorar de la emoción. Tsunade solo se limitó a mirarlos y a comprender sus reacciones porque ese par siempre había tenido la esperanza de que el Uchiha volviera a Konoha.

- Aún hay más... – mencionó la mujer mayor – por lo que sé en un par de días o quizás más Sasuke estará aquí, así que he mandado a limpiar su casa del barrio Uchiha

- Nosotros también podemos ir a limpiar o ayudar en lo que sea, verdad Naruto-kun? – preguntó una sonriente Sakura al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas

- ¡Por supuesto! Es más, vamos de una vez! – dijo jalando a Sakura

- ESPEREN! Él no viene solo – aclaró la rubia - Sasuke viene con sus compañeros y con... – intentó decirles que venía con Hinata y con sus hijos

- Lo sabemos! También conocemos a sus compañeros – finalizó Naruto saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina de Tsunade,

La Kage se frustró al comprobar que esos chicos no le dejaron terminar de contar toda la historia; se puso de pie y contempló el cielo despejado esperando que ese par tomara la noticia de buena forma, sin duda la que más le preocupaba era su alumna porque ella con seguridad sufriría una gran decepción al saber que Sasuke estaba más inalcanzable que nunca!

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

Las horas pasaron con velocidad para algunos, para otros de forma normal y para otros demasiado lentas, ese era el caso de Naruto y de Sakura ya que no aguantaban las ansias de que Sasuke regrese a la aldea, habían pasado largos años y tantas cosas pero ellos siempre mantuvieron su fe de que él volvería... a penas al escuchar la buena noticia de Tsunade ellos se habían adentrado al barrio Uchiha y habían llegado hasta la casa de Sasuke, al entrar vieron que ya estaba limpia y ordenada por lo que sospecharon que Tsunade ya sabía de su regreso desde hace tiempo pero que apenas se lo había dicho a ambos, tomaron algunos apuntes y salieron para hacer compras.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ellos seguían más ansiosos ante la mirada de Sai que aunque no se sentía de la misma forma al menos quería acompañarlos porque después de todo ellos tres eran un equipo, se recordó a sí mismo. Al día siguiente ambos andaban sonrientes y felices por la aldea, dando vueltas y vueltas por el centro de comercio.

- La sorpresa que se van a llevar! – dijo Shikamaru mirando a los tres chicos porque deducía que ese entusiasmo se debía a que ellos ya sabían del regreso del Uchiha pero también que ellos no sabían aún acompañado de quién o de quienes venía Sasuke.

- Tienes razón... – estuvo de acuerdo Choji – sobre todo Sakura!

- Será mejor que nos desaparezcamos para que no nos involucren en ese asunto – dijo

- Pero si hacemos eso Ino nos gritará y reclamará! – le recordó Choji

- Ino, Ino... – suspiró con resignación – siempre nos tiene que traer problemas – culminó Shikamaru mientras ambos jóvenes seguían caminando

/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/

Un día después y al atardecer... Sakura y Naruto hace ya un par de horas atrás habían irrumpido en la oficina de Tsunade porque se habían enterado que el Uchiha tenía como primera parada ese lugar, al no tener noticias de nada Sakura habí decidió irse a hacer algunas cosas pensando que seguramente Sasuke llegaría al día siguiente, pero el rubio se quedó hablando de otras cosas con la Hokage hasta que de pronto escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta... Tsunade hiso un gesto a Shizune la cual enseguida se acercó y abrió la puerta, haciendo que una figura masculina apareciera en escena.

- Sasuke, tiempo sin vernos... – dijo Tsunade

- Lo mismo digo – contestó el Uchiha dirigiendo su mirada al rubio para luego dirigirla a Tsunade con el objetivo que le explicara por qué él estaba ahí

Naruto al oír su voz volteo inmediatamente y sonrió al verlo... instantes después el rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazó, él se sentía tan feliz que podría llorar de emoción, pero sabía que si hacía eso el Uchiha se burlaría de él. Sasuke se quedó quieto solamente esperando que lo soltara, en tanto Tsunade y Shizune solo vieron el reencuentro y comprendiendo toda la situación

- Me alegra mucho que decidieras volver Sasuke – dijo él separándose y sonriéndole

- Hmp – apenas vocalizó

- Teme, es lo único que vas a decir? – preguntó Naruto en forma de reto

El Uchiha lo miró por unos segundos y luego se acercó a Tsunade porque era con ella con la que tenía que hablar y no con los demás.

- Espero no causar alboroto con mi llegada – le dijo Sasuke a la mayor

- No estaría segura de eso, pero de todos modos hiciste lo correcto al regresar – sonrió – es por el bien de ellos – le recordó

En tanto el rubio dejó de respirar por unos segundos mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando... Hinata estaba parada en la puerta vestida con un pantalón rojo, con una blusa rosada de maternidad y con una casaquilla oscura, ¿de verdad era ella? esa joven con vientre abultado ¿era Hinata? hasta la expresión de su rostro era diferente... pero entonces que estaba pasando?

- ¿Hi...hi...hina...nata-chan? - preguntó Naruto señalando con sus dedos a la nombrada porque no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, realmente ¿ella era?

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa por la forma que Naruto la señalaba ya que él ya se había dado cuenta de su evidente embarazo, miró a un lado y vio a Tsunade y a su fiel aprendiz que le sonreían por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

- ¡NARUTO! Qué es qué nunca has visto a una mujer embarazada? – le reprendió Tsunade porque no quería que Hinata se sintiera mal por el comportamiento de él.

- Las he visto, pero... – miró otra vez a la joven – realmente eres Hinata-chan?

- Hai, Naruto-kun – respondió sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de Naruto, se sentía tensa pero también comprendía que no tenía que esconderse de nada y de nadie estando junto al padre de su hijo

- Qué haces aquí Hinata-chan? Pero cómo? – preguntó el rubio aún sorprendido

- ¡Silencio! – sentenció Tsunade – Sasuke, ya he mandado a limpiar y ordenar tu casa, ya pueden establecerse en ese lugar – se dirigió al Uchiha entregándole unas llaves – mañana por la mañana tienes que traérmela al hospital para examinarla, luego hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo – finalizó ella

Sin más que escuchar o decir Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta con la clara intención de salir y de descansar un poco después del viaje que tuvieron, sobre todo por ella ya que seguramente necesitaría descanso.

- Vamos... – le dijo a Hinata, la cual asintió y enseguida se tomó de uno de los brazos de él y ambos salieron seguidos por Ino ya que los demás esperaban en el pasillo

Naruto se quedó en Shock... porque primero él no se esperaba ver a Hinata y menos embarazada, segundo porque ella se mostraba muy cercana a Sasuke y tercero porque él no la había apartado de él, lo cual le indicaba que quizás ella... ¡no! pensar eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza según él.

- ¿Qué... demonios está pasando aquí? – preguntó Naruto mirando a Tsunade

- Anteayer se fueron sin dejarme contarles todo – se excusó – Sasuke no vuelve por una motivación propia, sino que lo hace por otros motivos – argumentó

- ¿qué quiere decir? – insistió el rubio

- Como te habrás dado cuenta Hinata está embarazada – suspiró llenándose de valor - y Sasuke es el padre de sus hijos – culminó

- Oba-chan ¿lo... di...ce en se...ri...ooo? – quiso confirmar Naruto sin podérselo creer

- Muy enserio – suspiró – no se con exactitud cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos, pero el hecho es que Hinata está embarazada de Sasuke y que además son dos bebés los que espera – le aseguró Tsunade. Mientras Naruto palidecía al escucharla...

|||0||0|0||0|||0||0|0||0|||0||0|0|0||0|||

Horas después el silencio reinaba en las calles de Konoha porque ya pasaba la media noche... así que todos ya deberían dormir, sin embargo ese no era el caso de Sasuke porque él estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana de su habitación y contemplaba el cielo oscuro al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos, recuerdos felices y dolorosos de los años que había vivido en esa casa y en ese territorio Uchiha, había pasado tantos años desde la última vez que durmió en esa casa y ahora había vuelto a ese lugar acompañado, sonrió con melancolía al pensar que le dirían sus padres y hermano si supieran que tendría hijos... no sabía cuál sería su reacción de su padre pero si sabía que seguramente su madre estaría feliz al igual que su hermano.

Volteó a un lado y vio que Hinata dormía cómodamente en la cama, si pudiera alejar su nostalgia probablemente estaría durmiendo con ella pero ese no era el caso, volvió a mirar al cielo pensando que por años había vivido equivocado con respecto a su familia lo cual le trajo sufrimiento y dolor, pero no quería eso para sus hijos... ellos no debían vivir bajo mentiras ni sufrir por ellas porque, él se encargaría personalmente de que sus hijos tuvieran todo lo que necesitaran y eso incluía darles seguridad emocional, razón por la cual desde un principio había tenido la idea de tener a Hinata a su lado por siempre, ya que esos niños necesitaran de una madre... y hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie mejor que ella en ese papel.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró Hinata abrazándolo sorpresivamente por el cuello y recargando su rostro en el hombro de él – no puedes dormir? – preguntó suavemente

- No – contestó con honestidad y preguntándose cómo es que ella se había despertado

Hinata sintió que él estomago de le encogía porque una parte de ella entendía los sentimientos de Sasuke al entrar y dormir en esa casa, sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó en la mejilla... transmitiéndole que ella estaba con él y que siempre lo estaría, parara lo que pasara.

- Ve a dormir – sostuvo el chico al saber que ya era muy tarde; ella lo escuchó y luego dejó de abrazarlo para enseguida sentarse en su regazo y seguir abrazándolo

- Háblame de tu familia... – quiso saber ella con interés

- No – negó hablar de ese tema con ella porque no quería involucrarla demasiado en su pasado tormentoso.

- Por qué no? – cuestionó ella apretándolo con calidez

- Porque no tiene caso, además ya sabes que ellos murieron y que me dejaron solo – contestó Sasuke mirando un punto fijo

- No, tú ya no estás solo... – suspiró – ahora somos dos, o mejor dicho cuatro! – dijo sonriendo y llevando una de las manos de él a su vientre – nosotros tres ahora somos tu nueva familia... - finalizó Hinata deseando que él comprendiera la intensidad y la trascendencia de sus palabras

Él como la mayoría de veces no dijo nada ante la gala de sentimientos que ella expresaba en sus palabras, no sabía por qué pero siempre que ella hablaba de ese modo lograba hacerle creer que aquello que siempre buscó lo tenía con ella, "nueva familia" esa frase lo perturbaba pero le traía alivio a la vez.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos tranquilos minutos...

- Ve a la cama, ya te estás durmiendo... – le dijo él viéndola dormirse en sus brazos

- Solo iré a dormir si vienes conmigo – propuso ella tratando de sonar despierta

- No tengo sueño – rechazó la invitación

- No importa, ven conmigo! – insistió con voz fuerte

- Sabías que te has vuelto muy caprichosa y engreída? – le recriminó Sasuke

- No... – mintió ella pero sabiendo que él tenía razón.

Luego él se puso de de pie y la alzó en sus brazos para luego recostarla en la cama, pero al ver que ella no lo soltaba decidió ceder y por lo menos tratar de dormir un poco; ella se enroscó junto a él mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño... en tanto él miraba hacia el techo en medio de la oscuridad deseando que las cosas salieran bien a la mañana siguiente porque debía llevar a Hinata al hospital lo cual haría que todos se enteraran de su embarazo, a él no le importaba lo que la gente podría opinar o comentar de él pero sí le preocupaba saber que Hinata pudiera salir lastimada; pensando en ello y sin darse cuenta siquiera Sasuke también se durmió... porque aunque lo negara se sentía tenso por lo que vendría de ahí en adelante...

=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

Al día siguiente Sasuke y Hinata se levantaron temprano porque sabían que tenían que ir al hospital a ver a Tsunade ya que ella le haría una revisión a Hinata, para saber que el incidente pasado no hubiera causado ningún daño repercusivo en los bebés; después de desayunar ambos caminaron con dirección al hospital pero mientras lo hacían se daban cuenta que los pocos pobladores que caminaban en esa fría mañana los veían con desconcierto, sin embargo no les importó...

Tiempo después ambos entraron al hospital y se percataron que Shizune ya los espera y luego ambos fueron conducidos a un consultorio donde ya estaba Tsunade, ella con muchas ansias se tomó el debido tiempo para examinar a fondo a Hinata porque no quería que el más mínimo detalle se le pasara ya que eso podría tener consecuencias en el futuro, largo tiempo después Tsunade con toda la objetividad de su especialidad les dijo que al parecer el médico que la había atendido con anterioridad no había cometido ningún error por lo que ella también dictaminaba que Hinata y los niños estaban en perfectas condiciones! lo cual tranquilizó por sobre manera a los jóvenes padre...

- Shizune, acompaña a Hinata en el sector de espera por un momento – dijo a su aprendiz – tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Sasuke – justificó Tsunade

Shizune y Hinata asintieron con la cabeza y luego ambas salieron del consultorio, luego ambas se sentaron en una banca de espera mientras hablaban un poco acerca del avance del embarazo, pero de pronto un paciente desangrándose entró por lo que Shizune corrió a atenderlo inmediatamente por lo que Hinata se quedó sola... pensando en qué es lo que estarían hablando Sasuke con Tsunade porque le intrigaba aún más al saber que ella no podía estar en esa conversación, solo esperaba que sea de lo que sea de lo que hablaron no fuera algo malo.

Ella acarició su vientre y sonrió al saber una vez más que ellos estaban muy saludables, aún no sabía si serían dos varones, dos mujeres o uno de cada uno pero deseaba que nacieran sanos y salvos... sonrió otra vez al imaginar que por lo menos uno de ellos sea muy parecido a Sasuke, sí! eso definitivamente le haría muy feliz... salió de su mar de emociones al sentir que alguien la observaba detenidamente, volteó a un lado y la vio...

- Ha...hanabi – murmuró Hinata viendo a su hermana menor

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la menor con asombro ya que no esperaba ver en ese lugar a Hinata y menos al verla exhibir públicamente su embarazo

- Yo... vine porque – trato de hablarle

- Vamos a hablar a otro lado – dijo tomándola de una mano y jalándola por un pasillo

Tiempo después Tsunade y Sasuke salieron del consultorio luego de tener una conversación fructífera pero les asombró no ver ni a Hinata ni a Shizune...

- Debieron ir a caminar por ahí – dijo Tsunade al ver la mirada acusadora del Uchiha; ambos esperaron por interminables minutos hasta que de pronto vieron que Shizune aparecía por un pasillo – ahí está...–señaló la mayor con tranquilidad pero ella no estaba

- Dónde está Hinata? – preguntó Sasuke con vos fría

- La dejé aquí... – respondió Shizune mirando de un lado a otro, enseguida Sasuke se adentró por uno de los pasillos para ir a buscarla porque temía lo peor

- Sabes como están las cosas y ¡¿se te ocurre dejarla sola?! – le reclamó Tsunade enfadada y empezando a ir a buscar a Hinata también.

*°* En el patio del hospital paseaban algunos pacientes y otros solo esperaban, pero en medio de ellos dos Hyugas tenía una conversación acalorada.

- Y me lo dices tan calmadamente? – le increpó Hanabi

- No sé qué esperabas... – se defendió Hinata

- Esperaba que estuvieras arrepentida y avergonzada por haber deshonrado nuestro clan! – enfatizó mirando el evidente estado de embarazo de su hermana

- Gomen... – se disculpó por no sentir ninguno de esos dos sentimientos – pero ya todo está bien, yo estoy con Sasuke-kun y él quiere a nuestros hijos, además de que... – trató de hacerle ver a su hermana que las cosas se habían acomodado a su favor

- Y nosotros? No te importa lo que la gente hablé? – quiso saber interrumpiéndola

- No, lo único que me importa es que mis hijos estén bien – contestó con honestidad

- Estás equivocada – sostuvo mirándola directamente - aún eres muy joven para hacerte cargo de ellos, pero aún estás a tiempo de recapacitar y de hacer lo que papá quiere – propuso – podemos ir a casa y hacer lo que él quiere!

- ¡Nunca! - se exaltó – nunca voy a regalar a mis hijos...

- Pero podrías ir a visitarlos y quizás más adelante podrías encontrar un modo de... – argumentó su posición con total convencimiento en ella misma

- ¡No! no quiero escucharte más – se alejó de su hermana y trató de regresar

Hanabi al verla alejarse caminó tras de ella con la intención de convencerla de cualquier modo que debía volver a casa, apresuró el paso para cogerla de la mano y cuando ya estuvo a punto de hacerlo escuchó una voz:

- No te atrevas a tocarla... – sonrió él – si lo haces, créeme que te arrepentirás – la amenazó Sasuke parado detrás de Hanabi, la cual se quedó inmóvil

Hinata detuvo su andar al reconocer esa voz, volteó y lo vio detrás de su hermana; el Uchiha dio unos pasos más y se puso delante de Hinata la cual se aferró a su brazo y se escondió tras de él porque temía que lo separarían de él.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata – le advirtió él con acidez en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo caminaba alejando a Hinata de esa joven que no le agradaba.

Ambos caminaron hacia dentro del hospital...

- Me asustaste... – confesó Sasuke

- Go...gomen! – se disculpó ella mirándolo de reojo – pensé que ella... me apoyaría, que... – buscaba explicarle lo que ella pensaba

- Hinata, tienes que dejar de ser tan ingenua – suspiró - y nunca debes olvidar que todos los Hyuga están en tu contra – le recordó él viendo que ella se entristecía, lamentaba herirla de esa forma pero era necesario ya que sino ella seguiría confiando en personas que lo único que buscaban era en cubrir las apariencias.

Siguieron adentrándose por uno de los pasillos hasta que vieron a una Tsunade alterada y gritándole a una de las enfermeras, Sasuke sonrió burlonamente al verla e inmediatamente supo que la mujer mayor estaba así por la desaparición de Hinata, caminaron unos metros más y se hicieron notar por la rubia.

- Qué paso? Dónde te metiste? - preguntó Tsunade a Hinata

- Estaba hablando con... Hanabi – respondió honestamente ella

La Hokage la escuchó con interés y quería hacerle unas preguntas pero de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba y corría hacia ellos.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen... – se disculpó Ino – no pude llegar a tiempo porque...

- No te preocupes – dijo Hinata a su amiga – todo salió muy bien... – sonrió

- ¡Me alegro! – exclamó Ino abrazándola

En tanto Sasuke y Tsunade se alejaron un poco para hablar de lo recientemente ocurrido ya que el hecho de que Hanabi viera a Hinata significaba que más pronto de lo que imaginaban todo el clan Hyuga se enteraría de su regreso y que seguramente volverían a tramar algo en su contra.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – lo llamó una voz de mujer

El Uchiha giró el rostro para ver quien lo llamaba y de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que era Sakura... fijó sus ojos en las de ella y vio que lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos esmeraldas, él solo la miró y de pronto vio que ella corría hacia él y lanzándose a sus brazos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews!

En el siguiente capítulo escribiré la reacción de Sakura y de los demás al verla, y creo que también escribiré un lemon

¡El jueves les traigo el próximo capítulo!

¡Hasta pronto... y sigan la historia!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola... ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo dos capítulos más, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 13 "NOVEDADES"**

Tanto tiempo deseando estar en esta situación y en ese preciso momento ella no sabía más que llorar y abrazarlo... Sakura se sentía completamente feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y de saber que aquellos días de angustia habían acabado; sin poder evitarlo ella sollozó en su pecho, lo había extrañado tanto... y ahora que había vuelto junto a ellos aprovecharía lo más que podía para estar junto a él y hacerlo feliz como un día se lo había prometido. En ese momento todos los pensamiento de la pelirrosa estaban solamente concentrado en él por lo que no se percataba lo que había o pasaba a su alrededor. Por el otro lado, Sasuke se quedó quieto solamente esperando que ella lo soltara porque sabía que tiempo atrás la había lastimado así que con ese gesto esperaba recompensarla.

- Sakura – la llamó él, segundos después, para expresarle que deseaba que lo dejara de abrazar. La kunoichi sonrió al escuchar que él pronunciaba su nombre, con lentitud se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos que ansiaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Me da mucho gusto que volvieras Sasuke-kun–le confesó ella con una radiante sonrisa

Él solo la miró y comprobó que seguía siendo la misma Sakura con temperamento y risueña. Tsunade y Shizune solo la miraron comprendiendo que esa reacción era lógica en la Haruno, Ino la miró con reproche por tomarse esas confianzas con Sasuke y Hinata solo la miró sabiendo que Sakura merecía ese momento con él porque había sufrido todos estos años alejados, así que solo la miró manteniendo calma pero una parte de ella quería huir para no verlos juntos...

- Tengo que irme – se despidió Sasuke alejándose de ella

- Pero... – protestó ella cogiéndole del brazo para evitar que se fuera – Sasuke-kun... – vocalizó al sentir que él rompía su agarré y se zafaba de ella

Sasuke caminó unos pasos sin querer explicarle nada porque no lo había hecho con el rubio y con ella tampoco lo haría, luego se puso frente a Tsunade

- En la noche iré a su oficina – le dijo él a la mujer mayor

- Bien, te esperaré – contestó mirándolo para luego dirigirla a ella - Hinata, no tienes de que preocuparte Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de todo – le aseguró

- Arigatou... – agradeció la joven

Sasuke miró a Hinata y le hiso un gesto indicándole que debían retirarse de ese lugar, ambos y solamente seguidos por Ino salieron del hospital ante la mirada perpleja de Sakura que no entendía que es lo qué estaba pasando. Y menos al percatarse de que Hinata estaba embarazada.

- ¡Era Hinata! pero embarazada? – su rostro se contraía ante la sorpresa – Por qué ella se fue con Sasuke-kun? - preguntó Sakura presintiendo que algo malo pasaría

- Sakura, escúchame – pidió Tsunade acercándose a ella – Sí, era Hinata y se fue con Sasuke porque ambos están juntos – la miró - y además ella está embarazada de él

- ¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! – preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

- Lo que oíste, Hinata y Sasuke están esperando dos bebés

En ese momento Sakura sintió que una avalancha de dolor la aplastaba, ¿Sasuke y Hinata juntos? se preguntó ella sintiendo que se sentía mareada ¿Hinata embarazada de Sasuke? volvió a preguntarse mientras se desestabilizaba por el impacto de la impresión, Shizune reaccionó rápido y la sostuvo en sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo la pelirrosa sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en eso...

Sakura lloró por lo que escuchaba, pero ¿cómo? cómo había ocurrido esa desgracia? se preguntaba una y otra vez... inevitablemente siguió llorando sin poder detenerse porque nunca imaginó que él regresara con alguien y menos con Hinata, ahora entendía porque desde hace tiempo que ya no la veía en la aldea y porque nadie quería decir su paradero o lo que estaba pasando... siguió llorando y sintiéndose tan patética por albergar ilusiones de que ella y Sasuke podrían empezar algo y bonito.

Luego de salir del shock y de llorar Sakura empezó a pensar con más objetividad, llegando a la conclusión de que tuvo que pasar algo para que Sasuke terminara junto a Hinata porque él no era como los demás que simplemente se deja manipular por sus emociones, Sasuke era distinto...

- Me voy! – se despidió ella mirando a Tsunade y a Shizune

- Tomate el día de hoy libre – dijo Tsunade al ser benévola con su alumna – y trata de entender que pese a todo Sasuke regreso y alégrate por ello

- Tsunade-sama arigatou – agradeció y empezó a caminar a toda prisa

La Kage y su aprendiz la vieron salir por las puertas del hospital, pero algo dentro de la primera le indicaba que Sakura no se iba a quedar tan tranquila por lo que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Shizune, escucha lo que te pediré... – se dirigió a su aprendiz para decirle algo y cuando lo hiso la joven tomó carrera y salió del hospital.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Después de ir al hospital Sasuke y Hinata regresaron al territorio Uchiha acompañados de Ino, entraron a la casa con calma pero el Uchiha tenía que hacer algo... así que en medio de la sala llamó a:

- Karin, Jugo – los nombrados aparecieron – Tsunade quiere hablar con ustedes, así que vayan a buscarla a su oficina

- Y qué quiere? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Lo sabrán cuando hablen con ella... – respondió el Uchiha, sin más que protestar ambos jóvenes se fueron a saber que querría la Kage.

Sasuke los vio irse y afirmándose en la decisión que tomó de que a partir de ese día y durante los meses que el embarazo de Hinata durara los cuatro iban a vivir juntos porque Sasuke necesitaba a Karin cerca para saber si los Hyugas tramaban una emboscada o algo parecido, y necesitaba a Jugo cerca para que él protegiera a Hinata cuando el Uchiha no estuviera en casa.

Ino y Hinata se quedaron en la sala hablando un poco mientras que Sasuke estaba alejado de ellas porque tenía tantas cosas que pensar, sobre todo en lo que pasaría esa tarde cuando él fuera donde Tsunade... pasara lo que pasara debía pensar que todo lo que hacía era por el bien de sus hijos, con ese pensamiento duró por largo tiempo hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta principal por lo que caminó y abrió la puerta viendo que era Sakura y Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun podemos pasar? – pregunto la pelirrosa; al escucharla el chico hiso un gesto y dejó que ambos pasaron sin tener otra opción y porque pensó que solo fueron a visitar a Hinata, la cual seguramente se pondría feliz, pensó él.

Sakura y el rubio caminaron unos pasos hasta entrar a la sala pero cuando llegaron ahí vieron que en ese lugar estaban Ino y Hinata, toda la tranquilidad y serenidad que Sakura había mantenido para hablar con Sasuke se le fue al ver a Hinata, la cual tenía una mano en su vientre... ese gesto ella lo tomó como una provocación por lo que se enfureció sin poder evitarlo.

- Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ino poniéndose de pie

- No te importa – contestó Sakura pero sin sacar la vista de Hinata porque le dolía verla embarazada de Sasuke y sentía unas tremendas ganas de gritarle

- Hinata-chan cómo estás? – preguntó un sonriente rubio porque aunque le sorprendía a situación de todas formas él estaba feliz porque Sasuke volviera, pero le extrañaba saber que Shuzune le hubiera pedido que siguiera a Sakura y le extrañaba más al saber que Sakura le había que quería ir a visitar a Hinata.

- Muy bien... – contestó la joven que se sentía aturdida y nerviosa por la mirada acusadora de Sakura

- Por qué? por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Sakura con voz seca y sintiéndose traicionada por Hinata

Hinata se quedó en silencio porque no sabía que responder y menos si Sakura la miraba con odio, con desprecio y de forma tan despectiva.

- ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA! – le insultó Sakura, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera por lo que escuchaba y lo mismo paso con todos.

Sasuke se impresionó al escucharla porque no se esperaba que Sakura tuviera esa reacción tan indeseada, se esperaba cualquier cosa pero no que la insultara pero él no iba a permitir eso, claro que no!

- Ino, acompaña a Hinata a la recamara – ordenó el pelinegro a la rubia, la cual quería responder a la pelirrosa pero luego tomó la mano de Hinata y se la llevó subiendo las escaleras con calma.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Sakura mientras esperaba que las dos jóvenes se alejaran y se encerraran en la recamara porque no quería que lo escucharan, al escuchar que una puerta se cerraba se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de un brazo mientras la jalaba sin importarle las protestas de ella ni la de Narutó, él siguió con lo suyo hasta sacarla de la casa y cuando lo hiso la siguió jalando hasta alejarla un poco más de la casa.

- Si la trajiste solo para molestar créeme que nunca te dejaré volver a entrar a mi casa – sentenció el Uchiha dirigiéndose al rubio y soltando a Sakura

- NO! claro que no vinimos para eso – se defendió el rubio – Sakura-chan solo... solo... – trato de defenderla pero no pudo hacerlo porque a él también le desconcertaba su actitud

- Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama me dijo que tú y... Hinata estaban juntos y que... – apretó los puños y trato de mantenerse calmada – que esperan a un bebé, es verdad? – preguntó mirándolo y aunque ya lo supiera ella quería oírlo de él

- Ya lo viste... – le confirmó él dándose la vuelta y tratando de alejarse de ella

- Por qué? – le cogió de la manga para no dejarlo ir – Por qué... tuvo que ser ella? – preguntó sintiendo una gran herida dentro de ella y sintiendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, rápidamente con su mano libre se las limpió para no parecer ridícula llorando

- No es asunto tuyo – se zafó de su agarré y camino unos pasos más

- Sí lo es! – caminó detrás de él – además no entiendo cómo es que paso? – cuestionó – algo inusual tuvo que pasar para que tú acabaras junto a ella... – vio que él se detenía así que continuó hablando – Sasuke-kun, dime la verdad que yo creeré todo lo que digas, hazme entender tus razones! – pidió sintiendo que otras vez sus lágrimas aparecían

- Sakura, no tengo porqué explicarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer con vida – finalizó alejándose del lugar porque no estaba de humor de explicar nada a nadie.

La pelirrosa lo vio alejarse por lo que trató de ir tras de él pero Naruto le tomó del brazo y evitó que fuera.

- Sakura-chan... – habló él viendo que ella quería soltarse de él como sea porque quería alcanzar a Sasuke pero después de comprobar que no podía se arrojó a los brazos del rubio y lloró... Naruto solo se dedicó a consolarla porque entendía su dolor y lamentaba no poder hacer más por ella.

=P =0 =P =0 =P =0 =P =0 =P =0 =P

Unos minutos después Sasuke entró a su casa, aún estaba algo enfadado pero que podía hacer si al pensar que regresaría a Konoha ya se esperaba que las cosas se complicarían aún más, caminó unos pasos y subió las escaleras pero mientras lo hacía escuchó algunos pequeños sollozos, ¡no! lo último que él deseaba en ese momento era tener que ver que Hinata llorara... se imaginaba que las palabras de Sakura la lastimarían pero no al punto de hacerla llorar, él caminó con lentitud y luego abrió la puerta comprobando que Hinata estaba sentada a un extremo de la cama y que lloraba siendo consolada por la rubia.

Las jóvenes al darse cuenta de que Sasuke entró en la habitación se mantuvieron en silencio, Hinata dejó de llorar e Ino se puso de pie al comprender que quizás ellos necesitaran un tiempo a solas para hablar, pero dentro de ella se mentalizaba que apenas vea a la Haruno le diría unas cuantas cosas muy duras.

- Iré... a comprar algo, ya vuelvo – dijo Ino caminando y saliendo de la habitación

Sasuke vio que Ino se iba y luego fijo su mirada en Hinata, sin decir nada solo la miró esperando que se tranquilizara por si sola... los minutos pasaron y ella poco a poco se tranquilizó por completo, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sakura le había dicho.

- Go...omen – se disculpó ella bajando la mirada al piso

- No debes sentirte herida por los comentarios de los demás – le recomendó él parado desde la puerta

La joven al escucharlo solo asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, pero pese a lo que él digiera a ella le dolía ese comentario... sintió que sus ojos volvían a picarle así que se llevó ambas manos al rostro y escondió su dolor, el Uchiha la vio, se acercó y se puso frente a ella.

- Aparte de engreída y caprichosa también te has vuelto muy llorona – mencionó él acariciándole la cabeza con delicadeza – deja de llorar... – susurró suavemente

- Pero... – tomó aire y trató de calmarse – pero quizás... ella tenga razón – dijo Hinata logrando que él se impactara por lo que escuchaba ¿cómo que tenía razón?

- Claro que no! – rechazó él esa posibilidad – Sakura está completamente equivocada –sentenció poniéndose a la altura de ella y tomando sus manos para que dejara de esconder su rostro

- Además... – desvió la mirada para evitar mirarlo directamente - quizás si yo... yo no estuviera embarazada tú y ella hubieran... – trataba de explicarle que en parte ella se sentía culpable por haber roto el sueño de Sakura

- Hinata, el "hubiera" no existe – enfatizó con seguridad y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – lo único que existe es que tú serás la madre de mis hijos – suspiró – y por el otro lado, para que nadie trate de faltarte el respeto y para que tu clan ya no te moleste le diremos a Tsunade que nos case... – dijo esa noticia

Hinata quedó anonadada al escucharlo porque no se lo esperaba... en ese momento sintió una gala de emociones que no sabía nombrar, miró sus ojos oscuros y vio que en ellos había seguridad y decisión, dándose cuenta enseguida que él hablaba en serio y sin ningún tipo de duda.

- Sasuke-kun... – vocalizó ella perdiéndose en su mirada

- Sé que una vez te dije que yo no podía ofrecerte lo que esperabas, pero ahora vas a darme dos hijos y por lo menos quiero darte el lugar que te corresponde – le explico él acariciando sus largos cabellos – sé mi esposa...

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿su esposa? ¿la señora Uchiha? sí, quería ser su esposa! pero no solo en forma de agradecimiento... ella quería que él se lo pidiera por ella y no por todo lo demás, pero aún así...

- Quiero, sí quiero... – contestó ella ignorando por completo a lo que su raciocinio le decía porque en ese momento solo sentía el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón

- Bien – simplemente dijo él poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo – ahora, ya no quiero que te preocupes por nada... – pidió tomando sus manos y acariciándola, ella sonrió y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que sentía que él la envolvía en sus brazos.

Hinata se sentía mareada y aturdida por lo vivido hace instantes, enterró su rostro en su pecho incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que sonreír... sentir ese aroma tan masculino y escuchar los latidos de su corazón hacían que ella se sintiera flotar y feliz! por haber tomado esa decisión tan precipitadamente, sea cual fuera su futuro ella quería por lo menos intentar que él la amará porque una cosa que había aprendido durante el tiempo que estaban juntos era que él no era tan insensible como todos pensaban, sino que solo era diferente... así que lograría que un día él le dijera que la amaba como ella a él, Hinata sonrió otra vez al aceptar esa dulce realidad.

O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O

Luego hacer su presencia públicamente la mayoría de personas de Konoha ya sabían que el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha había regresado, algunos estaban de acuerdo con su llegada y otros no como era predecible; los más sorprendidos lógicamente eran los de su generación porque después de terminar la última guerra vieron que él se había ido y ahora saber que había vuelto los asombraba y más aún al escuchar ciertos rumores de que lo había hecho al lado de una Hyuga lo que los impactaba todavía más.

Las horas pasaron y al anochecer Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade donde minutos después ambos salieron acompañados por Shizune y caminaron rumbo a otro lugar al que debían ir... porque no había otra solución ya que si Sasuke hacía lo que pensaba seguramente lastimará a Hinata, entonces para evitar eso no le quedaba más opción que hacer lo que Tsunade propuso.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

¡El próximo capítulo tiene lemon...!


	14. Chapter 14

Este capítulo tiene lemon... espero que cubra sus expectativas!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 14 "SEGURIDAD"**

Sin duda alguna había sido un día difícil y lleno de emociones para Hinata, la cual estaba sola en la habitación principal esperando que Sasuke regresara... él solo le había dicho que regresaba después pero ya habían pasado muchas horas, faltaba poco para la media noche y él todavía no regresaba... ella hacía tantas conjeturas sobre a donde podía a ver ido, en la mañana había oído que él le había dicho a Tsunade que en la noche iría a su oficina pero no podría estar tantas horas en ahí, acaso estaba con Naruto? O peor aún acaso estaba con Sakura? no, eso no podía ser posible... pero aún recordaba que él se había dejado abrazar por Sakura y pensar en ello le dolía porque ella esperaba que él simplemente la esquivara o la apartara de él porque eso era propio de Sasuke, pero no... se había quedado inmóvil mientras ella lloraba en su pecho! pero también recordaba que él había sacado a Sakura de la casa, lo cual le agradó en cierto modo porque sintió que él la defendió.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría por lo que ella salió de su ensoñación, se sentó en la cama y vio que él entraba con calma...

- Deberías estar durmiendo – habló Sasuke al ver que ella lo miraba atentamente; la joven no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada y se volvió a recostar

Sasuke la miró unos segundos más y se encaminó dentro del baño, un par de minutos después él salió y se recostó en la cama llenándose de múltiples pensamientos.

- Dónde estabas? – preguntó ella con voz débil pero perceptible para él

- Por ahí... – se limitó a decirle el pelinegro mirando hacia el techo

- No me refería a eso – dijo con voz triste al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda

- Entonces, a qué te refieres? – preguntó susurrándole

- A que... tú – habló ella pero luego se arrepintió – a nada... – terminó cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose a sí misma

Sasuke volteó y se la quedó viendo como examinándola, ni siquiera había parpadeado porque le desconcertaba esos cambios de humor de ella, aunque ya le habían advertido que esos eran producto del embarazo aún se le hacía muy difícil lidiar con ello. S e sentó y recargo su espalda en el cabecero de la cama mientras decidía hablar.

- Hinata... – la llamó – está bien, te voy a explicar a donde fui – dijo logrando que ella inmediatamente volteara para mirarlo - pero no quiero que te alteres, de acuerdo? – quiso asegurarse y ella asintió sentándose para prestarle mayor atención.

- Tsunade y yo fuimos a ver a tu padre – continuó avisándole y haciendo que a ella se le desencajara el rostro por la impresión – Tsunade me contó que anteriormente ella lo había amenazado con expulsarlo de la aldea si tramaba algo en tu contra, pero como él tenía el respaldo del consejo no cumplió así que mando a buscarte – le recordó

- Ahora qué dijo? – ella mantenía la esperanza de que su padre hubiera recapacitado

- Al saber que tu embarazo ya se hiso público está más furioso todavía – le contestó limitándose a dar más detalles – sin embargo, Tsunade le avisó lo que tú y yo hablamos en la mañana lo cual mejoró su humor y llegó a un acuerdo con Tsunade

- ¿De verdad? - cuestionó viéndolo

- Así es pero... – suspiró mirando que sus ojos perlados brillaban – pero él quiere algo para que ya nos moleste más... – acotó el pelinegro cambiando su expresión a una más fría - quiere que le demos a nuestros hijos si es que alguno de ellos nace con tus ojos para que él lo crie

- ¡NO! – gritó sintiendo un inmenso dolor al pensar en eso – ¡NO VOY A DARLE A NINGUNO! – exclamó en medio de lágrimas y tratando de alejarse

- Dijiste que te mantendrías tranquila! – le recordó sosteniéndola de los hombros y evitando que escapara – Hinata, yo le dije a tu padre que aceptaba solo para que te dejara tranquila durante los meses que restan de embarazo – aclaró – no! claro que no le daremos a ningunos de los niños, solo le mentí! – le explicó

- ¿Lo... ju...ra...as? – sollozó ella mirándolo y sintiendo que limpiaba sus lágrimas

- Lo juro! – le aseguró con seguridad y honestidad al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba al ver que ella lloraba todavía – tranquilízate... – pidió acomodándola y sentándola a horcajadas sobre él – tranquilízate... – repitió acariciándole sus largos cabellos y sintiendo que ella se relajaba y dejaba de llorar

Se quedaron un tiempo abrazados pero sin presionar demasiado su vientre, ella se sentía relajada al mismo tiempo que sentí su cabeza flotar... se sentía muy bien estando así y cerca de él, poder disfrutar de su compañía, definitivamente sentía cosas muy fuertes por Sasuke que ni ella misma sabia con que magnitud, pero sí sabía que ese sentimiento tenía cuatro letras... "amor"

- Entonces, qué haremos? – preguntó ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él

- Te mantendrás alejada de ellos y si uno o los dos nacen con tus ojos encontraremos un modo de frenar a tu padre, pero nunca se los entregaremos! – prometió con firmeza y pensando que si era preciso acabar con Hiashi o con todo el clan Hyuga lo haría

Sonrió al escucharlo porque le creía y sabía que él siempre protegería a sus hijos, se sintió tranquila y feliz... por lo que una traviesa sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, pero también quería y extrañaba que él la llenara de besos y de caricias porque habían pasado tres largas semanas desde que él no la había vuelto tocar, primero porque él estuvo de viaje por una semana y cuando volvió paso aquel hecho desagradable con el ataque que recibió por lo que tuvo que guardar reposo, pero ahora ya estaba en perfectas condiciones como Tsunade se lo había asegurado.

Hinata se separó un poco para mirarlo, vio que él tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que con una de sus manos le acaricio el cabello logrando que él abriera los ojos y que la mirara con una mirada algo somnolienta, aun así ella le sonrió... y con lentitud se acercó a su mejilla y lo beso, con un beso cálido y húmedo en tanto Sasuke cerró los ojos y dejó que Hinata continuara; ella se acercó un poco más y beso la comisura de sus labios para luego llegar a sus labios y besarlo de manera suave y lenta hasta que sintió que él empezó a mover sus labios y a encajarlos con los de ella por largos minutos, luego ella sonrió en medio del beso al pensar que él también deseaba estar con ella.

- No estás cansada? – preguntó él a milímetros de los labios de ella; la joven enseguida negó varias veces con la cabeza

Ante su respuesta ambos volvieron a encontrarse en un cálido beso, siguieron besándose por largos segundos, él poco a poco rodeó la cintura de Hinata y ella enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de él, siguieron besándose mientras de apoco profundizaban el beso al lograr que ambos exploraran la boca del otro... por falta de aire se separaron, ella apenas y lograba enfocar su mirada porque se sentía mareada por la magnitud y la influencia que tenía aquel beso en ella, mientras que en los ojos de él se podía ver deseo... y al notarlo ella sonrió y se acercó a la oreja de él y empezó a juguetear, demostrando que era una muy buena alumna ya que Sasuke se lo había enseñado.

El Uchiha sonrió al sentirla juguetear por lo que movió un poco la cabeza y buscó los labios de ella y al encontrarlos la besó de manera apasionada, él demandó el beso y ella le respondió más que gustosa... a la misma vez que sentía que las manos masculinas acariciaban la parte externa de sus piernas y que con lentitud iban subiendo por estos hasta llegar al borde de sus senos logrando que ella gimiera en su boca... porque había echado mucho de menos el tacto de Sasuke con su piel, los besos siguieron siendo apasionados y caóticos porque ambos estaban sumidos en la ausencia de esos días que no habían podido estar de esa manera.

Minutos después Sasuke le comenzó a besar el cuello y los hombros a ella, dejando marcas a su paso... sin dejar de pasear sus manos por la suave piel de ella, la cual no dejaba de suspirar y de morderse los labios al sentir que esas caricias la llenaban de más ansiedad de la que tenía así que sus dedos entraron por debajo de la playera de él, con paciencia acarició su piel desnuda, sintiendo su ancha y fornida espalda, pero de pronto gimió con fuerza al sentir que él masajeaba uno de sus pechos, se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos llenándose de rubor pero aún así cogió los extremos de la playera y los elevó buscando sacárselos, ante ello el chico levantó los brazos y terminó sacándoselo, enseguida volvieron a besarse con necesidad y ella con la misma ansiedad acariciaba su espalda, sus hombros y sus abdominales logrando encenderse más al saber que él tenía un cuerpo perfecto y que solamente ella podía tocarlo de esa forma.

Sasuke poco a poco se sentía más excitado por lo que separó un poco a Hinata, se inclinó a darles un beso a sus hijos y enseguida le dio a entender que levantara los brazos porque cogió con ambas manos los extremos de su camisón y lo sacó por encima de su cabeza y luego lo tiró a un lado del suelo al mismo tiempo que besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello acariciando con ambas manos su suave espalda, buscando sacarle el sujetador y cuando lo hiso lo tiró al suelo y volvió a dirigir su boca a su oreja y seguir descendiendo poco a poco; en tanto Hinata solo podía jadear y soltar leves suspiros por sus húmedos labios en contacto con sus senos, pero un grito de placer ahogado salió de ella cuando él con su boca atrapó y succionó uno de sus pezones mientras que con la mano apretaba el otro.

- Sasuke... – lo llamó en medio del placer que sentía – Sas...uke – repitió más veces

Completamente sumergida por el deseo ella se arqueó hacia atrás y puso ambas manos en la cabeza de él pegándolo más hacia sus pechos porque la sensación de sentir sus húmedos labios en sus pechos hacían que ella sintiera una gran sobrecarga de placer, sin poder evitarlo lleno la habitación con sus suaves gemidos hasta que sintió que él la reincorporaba un poco y de nuevo la beso con pasión pero esta vez sintió que él le apretaba suavemente las caderas acompañado de un movimiento que hiso que ella gritara porque después de tantos días volvía a sentir una parte de él con su entrepierna, gimió otra vez al sentir que él repetía el mismo movimiento... por instinto ella enseguida decidió revolverse sobre el regazo de él, apropósito para sentir esa deliciosa sensación mientras ambos gemían ante ello.

Ambos continuaron llevándose al borde de la locura con esos roces que los ponían más ansiosos y necesitados del uno al otro por lo que Sasuke luego de besarla con fogosidad y hacerla estremecer se movió un poco y se sentó al borde de la cama para luego hacer que ambos se pusieran de pie, momento que aprovechó él para atrapar sus labios con los suyos y pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo femenino que se sostenía de sus hombros para no desfallecer... Hinata sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo, su respiración cada vez más se hacía errática hasta que sintió que él le bajaba la última prenda que tenía puesta quedándose desnuda... siendo consciente que aunque en un principio le costó muchísimo ahora ella se sentía mucho más cómoda en esa situación porque ella sabía que mientras él estuviera a su lado nada malo le pasaría, absorta por la pasión y sin dudarlo ella acarició sus pectorales por unos segundos y después también colocó sus manos en el pantalón de él y lo comenzó a bajar logrando que él se desvistiera por completo y terminara la tarea.

Cuando ambos se sintieron piel a piel se volvieron a besar con intensidad, hasta que él se volvió a sentar al borde la cama al mismo tiempo que le agarraba de la cintura para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, en esa fracción de segundos ella lo observó en silencio porque la visión de tener a Sasuke completamente desnudo y solo para ella era superior a cualquier fantasía, Hinata volvió a la realidad al sentir que él la sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y cuando lo hiso ella grito una vez más al sentir su virilidad y lo que vendría a partir de ese momento; se besaron por unos segundos más hasta que Sasuke se volvió a sentar en medio de la cama y con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él, antes de adentrarse en ella Sasuke la rompe el beso y la mira... ve que en sus ojos perlados están llenos de silenciosa súplica y deseosa, ve que su respiración es agitada, entrecortada, cargada de emociones y sensaciones, y ve que su rostro está contraído por enorme placer que siente... con ternura acerca sus labios a su mejilla y le da un cálido beso a la misma vez que acaricia su vientre con ambas manos.

- Mi mujer... – susurró él posesivamente en su oído

- Siempre tuya... – contesta Hinata sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas

Al escucharla él cerró fuertemente los ojos y volvió a besarla una vez más para luego acomodarla mejor en su regazo y sabiendo que su vientre todavía es manejable para esa posición; Sasuke la sujeta por las caderas y la levanta un poco mientras siente que Hinata se agarra de los hombros de él, acto seguido la vuelve a besar al mismo tiempo que con lentitud la hace descender logrando que ambos gimiera fuertemente en la boca del otro, para ella sentirlo dentro de ella era maravilloso y para él ser recibido por su humedad y calor era muy gratificante, esa intrusión los llevaba a la locura.

Él la besó una vez más mientras estaba totalmente en el interior de ella, entonces él le volvió agarrar de la cintura y la elevo casi por completo y la bajó otra vez haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y gimiera estridentemente, sabiendo que esa unión les provocaba una oleada de calor indescifrable a ambos!

Hinata se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y pego su frente con la de él mientras jadeaba y gemía con más entusiasmo al sentirlo moverse con facilidad dentro de ella debido a su estado de excitación ya que ello provocaba una inmensa y deliciosa fricción entre ambos; sumergida en el placer y recordando lo aprendido ella empezó a mecer con él mientras sentía que Sasuke la ayudaba a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un ritmo lento, que de apoco se transformaba en un ritmo regular; había extrañado tanto hacer el amor con él que lo único que quería en ese momento era no parar.

El Uchiha escuchaba sus cantos eróticos complacido y comprobaba que aquella pequeña niña tímida e indefensa con la que estuvo por primera vez había desaparecido en cierto grado y ahora se había convertido en una mujer que le daría dos hijos y que en ese preciso instante le otorgaba una estimulante vista, él paro por un momento sus movimientos para por unos segundos degustar por completo los senos y el cuello de Hinata y luego buscar sus labios otra vez... enseguida él con delicadeza se reincorporó y recostó a Hinata en medio de la cama, se inclinó a besarla un poco y se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas y se acomodó encima de ella logrando que ella jadeara y sonriera porque le era demasiado excitante tenerlo encima de ella por lo que abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y lo abrazó por la espalda tratando de pegarlo más hacia ella.

Con recaudo Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, colocando su cuerpo sobre el de ella y con lentitud se adentró en ella una vez más de un solo empujón haciendo que ella gritara y perdiera el aire que contenían sus pulmones, ya que ella se sentía completamente llena porque Sasuke encajaba perfectamente en ella lo cual le hacía creer que simplemente ellos fueron creados para estar juntos.

- Estás cómoda? – preguntó él reincorporándose un poco para no aplastar a un vientre abultado con 3 meses y medio de embarazo y con dos bebés, por lo que sujetó todo su peso con sus brazos estirados y bien plantados en la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos, miró hacia arriba y solo asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior porque sentía que el habla se había ido de ella; volvió a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y a aferrarse con fuerza a las caderas masculinas mientras sentía que él comenzaba a embestirla lentamente, saliendo y entrando a un modo acompasado y perfecto... ella gimió con más fuerza sintiendo un cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo, si cada día de su vida sería así, si ser la mujer y la madre de los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha significa disfrutar de momentos como ese ella estaba más que segura de haber aceptado en la mañana de ser su esposa y de estar a su lado por todos los años que le restaran la vida.

En medio del placer ella se reincorporó un poco y beso sus labios comprendiendo que con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto adicta a sus besos, unos segundos después volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada sintiendo que él seguía moviéndose, gimió con fuerza una vez más pronunciando su nombre... enseguida flexionó un poco las piernas y afianzó su agarre en las caderas de él mientras trataba de mecerse con él, sintiendo que cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban en un punto preciso dentro de ella se acumulada de un fuego impresionante que pronto la haría explotar.

Mientras tanto él se sentía profundamente extasiado al volver a tener eso momento de intimidad con ella, disfruta... sin duda alguna disfrutaba muchísimo al estar con ella y como no hacerlo si ella era tan hermosa y delicada y que en momentos como ese se entregaba a él por completo; tensó la mandíbula al sentir que de pronto ella hundía sus uñas en la espalda masculina al mismo tiempo que sentía que las paredes internas de ella comenzaban a contraerse lo cual le indicaba que ella ya estaba lista para alcanzar el clímax, por lo que él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas logrando que los jadeos de ella se volvieran más intensos y altos y que lo nombrara muchas veces más.

Ella temblaba bajo él, no sabía si podía resistir por mucho tiempo más pero sintió que él aceleró más el ritmo logrando que ella caminara al borde de una cuerda floja la cual se hacía más y más delgada; gimió una vez más alzando las caderas pero poco tiempo después una vez más alzó las caderas para recibirla las de él y cuando lo hiso sintió que miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran dentro de ella haciendo que Hinata gritara su nombre y que enseguida perdiera la respiración... en esa fracción de segundos ella sintió que ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, que sus piernas le temblaban y que perdía contacto con la realidad. En tanto él se meció una veces más hasta que levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió la boca mientras parte de él se deslizaba poco a poco en el interior de ella, en señal de que él también había llegado al culmen de ese acto.

Cuando ya todo pasó ella se sintió desfallecer... en una especia de somnolencia sintió que él con mucho cuidado se levantaba y se recostaba a lado de ella, también sintió que inmediatamente sus brazos la envolvían y la abrazaban como pocas veces lo había hecho por iniciativa propia, en ese momento Hinata se sintió más unida a él que nunca... con ambas respiraciones agitadas y con ambos cuerpos cubiertos de sudor ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y oyó los latidos acelerados de su corazón que latían a la misma velocidad que el de ella, la joven sonrió con emoción al sentir que una de las manos de él acariciaban con ternura a sus bebés... sonrió otra vez al sentir que Sasuke inhaló con fuerza y la apretó con una fuerza suave apretándola más hacia él, ella más que feliz cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró satisfecha.

Pocos minutos después Sasuke logró mantener una respiración calmada pero al darse cuenta que no era lo mismo con ella empezó a acariciar sus largos cabellos buscando relajarla y dormirla en sus brazos...

- Cuando lo haremos...? – suspiró – cuándo nos casaremos? – completó la pregunta minutos después

- En unos días – respondió él cerrando los ojos

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada... por lo que él pensó que ella ya dormía así que con lentitud se acercó al velador y apago la lámpara, enseguida volvió a su posición pero también sintió que ella se movía, sintió que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba su abdomen recorriendo cada una de las líneas de sus músculos, lo cual le indicaba que ella no tenía la intención de dormir... sin pensarlo mucho Hinata besó su cuello y buscó sus labios y al encontrarlos empezaron a moverse sincronizadamente mientras sus lenguas batallaban, renovando su deseo.

Hinata sonrió en medio del beso al pensar que él pronto sería su esposo, su marido, solamente el de ella... esa idea le encantaba!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews!

¡En el siguiente capítulo estoy pensando hacer un encuentro entre Neji y Hinata y entre ella y algunos personajes más para ver la reacción de todos!

El lunes subiré el siguiente capítulo, ¡hasta pronto y sigan leyendo la historia!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola... como me comprometí les traigo dos capítulos más, espero que lo disfruten porque lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 15 "ENFRENTAMIENTO"**

Al día siguiente Hinata le contó a Ino lo que ella y Sasuke habían decido y como era obvio la rubia se llenó de emoción y de felicidad por su amiga, porque sabía que eso le iba a dar mucha más seguridad y estabilidad emocional a Hinata; un par de días después Hinata cumplió la mayoría de edad por lo que al día siguiente al anochecer ella y Sasuke fueron a la oficina de Tsunade donde sin mucho preámbulo rellenaron algunos papeles con sus datos, dieron su consentimiento y después firmaron el apartado correspondiente teniendo como testigos a Ino y Shizune lo cual indicaba que a partir de ese momento ambos fueron declarados marido y mujer... recibiendo la felicitación de todos pero sobre todo la de Tsunade, la cual estaba muy complacida porque creía que Hinata merecía ser reconocida como su esposa y no solo como la madre de sus hijos. Tiempo después Sasuke y Hinata regresaron a casa donde sin más que decir o discutir ambos disfrutaron de su primera noche como esposos y dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos...

Por otro lado los rumores en la aldea sobre que Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos ya se habían confirmado porque el propio Hiashi Hyuga se había encargado de alegar que su hija era la esposa del último Uchiha y que el matrimonio se había llevado hace algunos meses atrás de forma secreta y que ahora ella ya estaba en espera de los primogénitos del Uchiha, él inventó esa mentira para según él mantener intacto el honor del clan Hyuga porque para él era una deshonra que todos supieran que Hianata se había embarazado antes de casarse; muchos de los que escucharon esa versión le creyeron porque desde hace un buen tiempo que ya no veían a Hinata y suponían era porque ya estaba desde ese entonces con el Uchiha, los que sabían la verdad tampoco desmintieron esa versión para no crear más conflicto.

Sin embargo Kiba y Shino estaban muy confundidos porque ellos recordaban que hace casi 5 meses atrás habían ido a una misión con Hinata y que en aquel entonces ella no les había comentado absolutamente nada por lo que no se creían de todo la versión que rondaba por las calles de la aldea. Mientras que Sakura no podía ni quería creer lo que todos decían porque para ella algo más tuvo que pasar porque ella pensaba que era imposible que Sasuke se hubiera casado solo porque estaba enamorado de Hinata; en el otro lado de la vereda estaba Naruto que no cabía de felicidad porque él pensaba que Hinata era la mujer ideal para su amigo ya que seguramente ella haría que el lado oculto y bueno de Sasuke tomara flote y que de una vez todos sus malos recuerdos fueran eliminados por otros nuevos y maravillosos recuerdos.

A Sasuke no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran o creyeran de él porque lo único que él quería era que Hinata y sus hijos estuvieran bien, por lo que había decidido no salir de la aldea hasta que ella alumbrara porque temía que los Hyuga otra vez se pusieran en su contra y que aprovecharían su ausencia para poder atacarla a ella. Hinata no salía de la casa porque Sasuke no se lo permitía porque él no se confiaba del todo en los Hyugas por lo que solamente Ino iba a visitarla con mucha frecuencia ya que sus demás amigos o compañeros sentían cierta resistencia porque sabían que en ese lugar se encontraba el Uchiha; Karin y a Jugo habían recibido una propuesta de Tsunade, por lo que todas las mañanas ambos iban al hospital, la primera recibía algunas clases de curación y para convertirse en un ninja médico, el segundo colaboraba con Tsunade para algunas pruebas ya que la mujer mayor había tomado cierto interés en su problema de doble personalidad por lo que deseaba inventar una cura para ello.

Los días siguieron pasando de forma normal para la mayoría, para el reciente matrimonio Uchiha era algo extraño porque se daban cuenta que día a día sus hijos se desarrollaban más en el vientre de Hinata, por lo que actualmente ella ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y estaba mucho más tranquila con todos los cambios que había pasado con su cuerpo y con su vida.

Hinata desde una de las ventanas miraba el anochecer, pensando que se auguraba una noche muy fresca y pasiva... también se preguntaba qué habría pasado con sus compañeros ya desde hace buen tiempo que no los veía como tampoco había vuelto a ver a su padre y a Neji... y a todos los demás; lo que más le inquietaba y le dolía era saber que Neji estaba en su contra, porque recordaba que él siempre la apoya pero al parecer eso ya no se podía dar.

- Estás aburrida? – preguntó Sasuke parado detrás de ella

La joven salió de sus pensamientos y volteó para verlo para enseguida asentir con la cabeza porque realmente se sentía muy aburrida ya que no sabía más que hacer después de tomar su siesta habitual de las tardes, y porque habían pasado casi dos largas semanas desde la última vez que salió de la casa.

- De dónde vienes? – quiso saber ella al recordar que desde la mañana no lo había visto y no sabía donde estuvo él.

- Estuve por ahí – contestó él sin mucho que decir – quieres que te lleve a la calle? – cuestionó al saber que ella siempre estaba en casa y que seguramente se sentía estresada – podemos salir un rato afuera y cenar... – propuso y ella sonrió asintiendo a la vez – abrígate un poco, te espero abajo – finalizó saliendo de la habitación

Hinata sonrió otra vez al verlo salir por lo que enseguida se acercó y cogió un poco de ropa del armario y empezó a ponérselo. En tanto Sasuke bajaba las escaleras asimilando el sermón que la había dado Tsunade, aunque le costara admitir la mayor tenía razón porque no podía tener a Hinata todo el tiempo encerrada.

Tiempo después Hinata salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo, bajó por las escaleras y vio que Sasuke ya la esperaba, piso el último escalón y se paro frente de él esperando que por lo menos él se dé cuenta que ella se había arreglado un poco para salir; el chico la miró y vio que ella llevaba un vestido de maternidad largo, que se abrigaba con un suéter y que además se había recogido el pelo en un moño, lo cual le hacía ver más como una mujer casada y embarazada... lo cual era verdad, se repitió a sí mismo el Uchiha pero al ver que ella lo seguía observando él supo lo que ella buscaba porque ya había aprendido a reconocer sus expresiones.

- Te ves bien... – la alagó él y ella le sonrió radiantemente

- Arigatou – agradeció Hinata al sentirse muy satisfecha por las palabras de él

Enseguida ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron; ambos caminaban con tranquilidad por el territorio Uchiha hasta que salieron de él para adentrarse en el centro de la ciudad, algunas luces ya estaban prendidas y los locales estaban abiertos pero como era predecible al caminar juntos llamaron la atención de los pobladores que los veían de todas las formas posibles, Sasuke ni se inmutaba ante la mirada de todos pero Hinata se sentía muy incómoda por las miradas que recibía ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos darse cuenta que todos miraban exactamente su evidente estado de embarazo, qué acaso era algo fuera de este mundo estar embarazada? O qué?

- ¡Hinata! – la llamó una voz femenina, la nombrada volteó y vio que era Ino que se acercaba a ellos corriendo – Sasuke-kun, Hinata me da gusto verlos... – dijo la rubia sonriendo y parada frente a ellos

- Ino-chan – sonrió en respuesta porque le alegraba verla

- Adónde van? – quiso saber la rubia

- Voy a llevarla a comer – respondió Sasuke señalando los múltiples lugares para elegir

- Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan puede acompañarnos... verdad? – preguntó sonriéndole y buscando una respuesta de confirmación, el pelinegro la miró y asintió porque ya se había adecuado a sus pedidos

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Ino para luego tomar una mano de Hinata y tratar de hacerla correr un poco porque por un momento había olvidad un pequeño detalle

- No la hagas correr – reclamó Sasuke por lo que Ino empezó a guiar a su amiga con más lentitud al recordar que Hinata ya no estaba en condiciones de correr como lo hacían antes.

Ino y Hinata caminaron sonriendo y platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia pero que las hacía sonreír, mientras que Sasuke caminaba tras de ellas al mismo tiempo que le daba la razón a Tsunade ya que se daba cuenta que Hinata extrañaba disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos al lado de su amiga, por lo que a partir de ese día él encontraría un modo de devolver todo aquello que ella sacrificó por estar con él y por embarazarse de él, el Uchiha sonrió internamente al verla tan alegre y divertida... recordando que las veces que se vieron antes de embarazarse ella siempre le sonreía y le hablaba de cosas triviales.

Minutos después los tres entraron a un establecimiento de comida donde empezaron a cenar con calma haciendo uno u otro comentario, el tiempo pasó sin muchas prisas y la luna se alzó en lo más alto acompañado de muchas estrellas... siguieron conversando por largo tiempo hasta que Ino planteó algo que tenía en mente y que quería por lo menos intentarlo.

- Tsunade-sama está organizando una pequeña reunión para el reencuentro de nuestra generación y algunos amigos – les avisó Ino – eso será en un par de días, Hinata por qué no vamos? – preguntó con ilusión

Hinata solo la escuchó ¿reencuentro? aún no sabía cuál sería la reacción de todos al verla pero muy dentro de ella quería ir porque quería saber si sus demás amigos estaban bien, pero también sabía que Sasuke era muy reacio con los demás y no quería hacer algo que no le gustara a él, porque su lugar era junto a él...

- Yo... arigatou, pero... – trataba de contestarle a su amiga pero mirando a Sasuke para saber que pensaba él; al darse cuenta de ello el chico recordó que Tsunade ya le había comentado de esa reunión, él definitivamente no quería ir pero...

- Quieres ir? – quiso saber él

- Solo si tú me acompañas... – condicionó ella sonriéndole; él lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió no muy convencido pero de todas formas lo hiso, logrando que ambas jóvenes sonrieran.

Tiempo después los tres salieron del lugar e Ino se despidió de ellos, la joven pareja caminó por el centro de la aldea por unos minutos más hasta que empezaron a dirigirse a casa después de esa placentera salida; ella estaba muy contenta porque sentía que él no se apenaba en exhibirla junto a él, sonrió al saber que ese día la había pasado muy bien y todo gracias a que Sasuke le había propuesto ese paseo, ella sin dudarlo tomó uno de los brazos de él y se aferró a él porque ese momento se sentía feliz... poco a poco se adentraban al territorio Uchiha pero de pronto el pelinegro dijo algo que ella no se esperaba.

- Me crees tan estúpido para no darme cuenta – vocalizó Sasuke sin dejar de caminar, ella lo miró queriendo saber ese repentino comportamiento y ese tono tan frío de voz – deja de seguirnos a escondidas y da la cara! – retó el chico deteniendo su paso

De un momento a otro apareció detrás de ellos una figura masculina, Sasuke rompió el agarre de Hinata y se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a frente al otro chico; en tanto la joven hiso lo mismo que el Uchiha para darse con una gran e inesperada sorpresa!

- Ni...i-san – murmuró ella viendo que en frente de ellos estaba parado su primo

Neji por un momento posó su mirada en Hinata, la analizó de pies a cabeza comprendiendo que ella estaba completamente diferente y distinta a lo que antes era, era inevitable posar sus ojos en su abultado vientre sintiendo que la sangre le quemaba las venas.

- Qué quieres Hyuga? – preguntó Sasuke con voz gélida y mirándolo sin emociones

- Quiero hablar con ella – respondió mirando a su prima

- Hmp, seguramente quieres hacerla ver sus culpas – dijo en tono sarcástico

- ¡Solo quiero que recapacite! – exclamó Neji mirando al Uchiha con odio – quiero que se dé cuenta que ha cometido un error y que nunca debió dejar que tú te la llevaras

- Niisan, si no me iba papá me hubiera separado de mis bebés – habló Hinata tratando de entrar en razón con su primo – y quizás nunca los hubiera conocido

- Hubiera sido lo mejor! – enfatizó el Hyuga

- ¡No! claro que no... – negó esa triste posibilidad

- Así te ahorrabas la desdicha de estar junto a él – suspiró – además de que en unos meses nadie hubiera sabido que te embarazaste de este sujeto – explicó con tono desafiante

- La vez que te dije que espera un bebé me dijiste que podría contar con tu ayuda... – le recordó ella llena de nostalgia y sintiendo un dolor – que cambio? para que ahora estés del lado de papá? – quiso saber ella

En tanto el pelinegro escuchaba y esperaba que con esa plática Hinata ya no tuviera duda alguna que hasta su primo estaba en su contra.

- Él... – respondió Neji señalando a Sasuke – si te hubieras involucrado con cualquiera que no sea él te hubiera ayudado, pero... – miró directamente a la joven – pero al saber que te has embarazado de él nunca podría hacerlo, porque preferiría acabar con... – decía con rabia

- Ha sido suficiente – le interrumpió Sasuke al intuir que las palabras del Hyuga podrían lastimar a Hinata – Hyuga, ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjanos en paz y espero que esta sea la última vez que te le acercas - advirtió mirándolo con intensidad

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada! – reclamó enfureciéndose más

- Oh, claro que los tengo – refutó sonriéndole burlonamente – que es que se te olvida que Hinata es mi mujer? Que es mi esposa? – cuestionó buscando hacerlo rabiar más – si lo olvidas solo mírala un poco y te darás cuenta que lleva a mis hijos... – finalizó Sasuke sonriéndole, dándose vuelta y tomando la mano de Hinata para seguir haciendo el viaje de regreso a su casa.

Hinata miró por última vez a su primo y se dejó guiar por Sasuke porque comprendía que realmente Neji había cambiado mucho y que ya no era el primo que siempre la protegía de todo y de todos, pensar en eso le dolió... pero esa era una cruel verdad, mientras caminaban miró a un lado y una vez más supo que Sasuke era quien la protegía a ella y sus bebés desde hace tiempo y que además lo haría para siempre. Ambos siguieron caminado en silencio hasta que minutos después entraron a casa, subieron las escaleras y entraron a su alcoba.

Unos minutos después ambos yacían en su amplia cama, ella como todas las noches abrazaba a Sasuke porque se sentí muy relajada así.

- No pensé que Niisan hubiera cambiado tanto... – murmuró Hinata triste

- Tú misma lo escuchaste, así que espero que ya no tengas dudas que él es nuestro enemigo – le contestó el Uchiha cerrando los ojos

Hinata sintió un dolor inmenso al escuchar que él catalogaba a su primo como "enemigo" pero aunque le costara aceptar esa era la verdad y debía tenerlo muy en cuenta porque no debía de confiarse en él.

- No te importa que todos los demás... – se mordió el labio y decidió continuar hablando pese a su nerviosismo – nos vean juntos en esa reunión? – cuestionó ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él

- No hay nada que esconder... – sentenció finalmente él

Ella sonrió al escucharlo por lo que levantó un poco el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla para enseguida acurrucarse más a él, al mismo tiempo que sentía que él la envolvía en sus brazos. Sonrió otra vez al recordar que los días de casada habían sido mucho mejores de lo que ella se esperaba porque sentía que Sasuke se abría un poco más ella... cansada por el día sintió que sus párpados se cerraban, suspiró un par de veces y luego ella se dejó llevar por el sueño.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por leer y lean por favor el siguiente capítulo!


	16. Chapter 16

Este capítulo lo escribí por petición de una lectora, espero que les guste...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 16 "REUNIÓN"**

Dos días después cierto grupo de chicos estaban alborotados y con distintas actitudes, ya que unos estaban emocionados y otros ni tenían la intención de ir a esa reunión, pero al saber que la Hokage de la aldea los obligaba no tuvieron más remedio que tener que ir a esa reunión pese a su poca disposición porque no querían ir en contra de su líder, ese acontecimiento conllevaría una cena en el edificio de Tsunade porque ella así lo decidió.

La noche ya se hacía presente y en la casa Uchiha aún no todo estaba listo, Ino y Hinata estaban en la habitación principal donde la rubia ayudaba a la Uchiha a vestirse y arreglarse un poco para la velada que tendrían porque deseaba que todos vieran lo bien y hermosa que estaba su amiga, y que además quería que Hinata mostrara su embarazo con mucho orgullo sobre todo para que a nadie le quede duda que Sasuke ya no era un hombre libre.

- Estamos demorando mucho! – reclamó Hinata sentada frente de un espejo y viendo que su amiga la peinaba y la maquillaba un poco – vamos a llegar tarde! - insistió

- Hinata, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar... – le argumentó sonriendo, parándose y llevándose ambas manos a la cintura con claro signo de arrogancia

- Pero Sasuke-kun siempre es muy puntual – le recordó volteando el rostro y mirando su rubia amiga

- Puede ser, pero ya solo falta un poco – concluyó dándole los últimos retoques

Largos minutos después Ino ayudó a poner de pie a Hinata y cuando lo hiso la rubia analizó a su amiga comprobando que había hecho un maravilloso trabajo; Hinata tenía el cabello suelto, el rostro con un leve maquillaje y tenía puesto un vestido azul sin mangas que le llagaba hasta la rodilla por adelante pero hasta los tobillos por detrás, el cual hacía lucir su embarazo también tenía puesto una chaqueta para abrigarla del frío de la noche.

- Te ves fantástica! – exclamó Ino abrazándola

- Arigatou Ino-chan – agradeció Hinata devolviéndole el gesto – pero, vamos de una vez! – exigió la joven y enseguida ambas salieran de la habitación

Ambas amigas bajaron las escaleras con calma al mismo tiempo que veían que Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá mientras las esperaba ya que él había sido más rápido que ellas en vestirse; al darse cuenta que ellas ya bajaban por las escaleras él se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta porque sabía que ya era momento de partir a su destino, sin embargo ambas jóvenes por unos segundo se quedaron admirándolo porque él vestía con un pantalón azul, una camisa blanca y una chamarra azul marino que lo hacía lucir muy bien... realmente muy bien.

- Vamos – pidió él; sin más que hacer los tres salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar pasivamente.

[O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O]

En un lugar alejado Tsunade esperaba a los chicos, ya casi era las 7 de la noche y aún no llegaban lo cual le daba la idea de castigarlos en algún momento por desobedecerla, para ser sincera ella reconocía que la idea de reunirlos lo había hecho con el claro objetivo de divertir un poco a Hinata porque sabía que Sasuke no dejaba que ella saliera de casa, pero luego de haberlo sermoneado supo que él había cambiado un poco su actitud y que incluso esa noche ellos estarían presentes, lo cual sin duda le alegró en sobre manera.

- Hasta que por fin llegan! – increpó Tsunade al ver entrar a Shikamaru y Choji

- Disculpe la demora Tsunade-sama – se excusó el Nara y su compañero hiso un gesto mostrando que él también lamentaba llegar tarde

- Ino, aún no ha venido? – preguntó Choji buscando a la nombrada con la mirada

- Aún no, seguramente vendrá con Hinata – le avisó la mujer mayor alejándose un poco de ellos para ir a hablar con Shizune

- La que se va armar! – dijo Shikamaru suspirando con resignación

- Por qué dices eso? – cuestionó su compañero al no comprender su comentario

- Solo nosotros sabemos que Hinata y Sasuke vienen, todos los demás no lo saben – le explicó pensando que sería una noche muy difícil.

Choji asintió al comprender lo que el Nara le decía.

Tiempo después empezaron a llegar los demás, Tsunade veía más que complacida que sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado solo esperaba que Sasuke y Hinata llegaran porque si ellos no llegaban la reunión no tendría sentido pero de pronto vio que Sakura entraba, haciendo que ella se alarmara un poco porque recordaba que le había dado suficiente trabajo en el hospital para que no se presentara en la reunión pero al parecer la pelirrosa había salido airosa, lo cual era normal ya que honestamente ella era muy buena en lo suyo.

- Tsunade-sama buenas noches – saludo la Haruno y la mayor le respondió

*°* Tres siluetas caminaban con lentitud por una de las calles hasta que entraron a un edificio, caminaron por un pasillo y entraron por una puerta viendo inmediatamente que dentro de ahí había gente conocida; casi todos miraban que a los recientemente llegados porque no se esperaban encontrarlos en ese lugar, Ino miró a los demás altaneramente mientras que Hinata se sentía mareada por las miradas y en tanto Sasuke solo ignoró ese hecho y siguió su camino hasta donde estaba Tsunade, las jóvenes caminaron tras de él.

- Me alegra que vinieran – reconoció Tsunade sonriéndoles

- Arigatou – agradecieron ambas jóvenes y Sasuke asintió

- Veo que estás muy bien – aseguró Tsunade acercándose a ella y abrazándola

Todos veían la escena y comprendían que Hinata se había vuelto la protegida de la Hokage, no sabían las razones pero se notaba a leguas. Enseguida los tres recién llegados se acomodaron en la mesa de Tsunade ya que ella quería que la acompañaran, sin más que esperar la Hokage dio un breve discurso para después inmediatamente cenar en ese lugar, mientras lo hacían las cuatro mujeres que acompañaban a Sasuke no dejaban de hablar y él solo se limitaba a escucharlas, hasta que de pronto su rubio amigo llegó y se auto-invitó para acompañarlos en esa mesa.

- Oba-chan por qué organizó esto? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

- Porque quise... – contestó Tsunade sin dar más explicaciones.

Shikamaru y Choji estaban tranquilos porque las cosas no se habían complicado y parecía que todo iba bien, pero de pronto vieron que Neji llegaba a ese lugar por lo que inmediatamente a lo lejos le hicieron un gesto a Ino para que estuviera en sobre aviso por cualquier emergencia; el Hyuga vio que su prima estaba en ese lugar y se indignó un poco porque ella exhibía su embarazo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, seguramente él no pensaría eso si no fuera el Uchiha el padre de esos niños. Mientras que Sakura miraba a Sasuke con dolor y pena porque todavía no se resignaba que todo fuera simplemente así, ya que ella se mentalizaba en que encontraría un modo de poner las cosas a su favor.

Minutos después Naruto alejó a un lado a Sasuke porque había algunas cosas que quería hablar con él y que sabía que no podía esperar para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas o conflictos.

- Hinata-chan, está muy bonita y también se ve tan... - opinaba el rubio de forma sincera y sin dejar de mirar a la nombrada

- Quieres hablar de eso conmigo? – preguntó incómodo por ese comentario

- No, lo que quiero contarte es otra cosa... – le aclaró y luego empezó a parlotear

Sasuke lo escuchaba con atención porque sabía que Naruto decía cosas de importancia ya que el rubio sabía exactamente como estaba la situación entre ellos y los Hyugas por lo que aunque no lo reconociera él necesitaba a un aliado en el cual siempre podría confiar y que seguramente lo comprendía.

- Estás seguro? – preguntó Sasuke después de escuchar todo el relato del rubio

- Más que seguro – confirmó asintiendo la cabeza varias veces

- Lo tendré en cuenta dobe – habló entendiendo la situación

- Por cierto teme, por qué no hablas con Sakura-chan? – propuso Naruto al saber que desde ese día en que fueron a su casa ella estaba muy triste

- Qué quieres que le diga? – preguntó el chico mirándolo

- No sé, pero habla con ella... – rogó preocupado por la pelirrosa y viéndola acompañada de Sai y distante de todos

- Otro día – aceptó el Uchiha

Naruto sonrió al escucharlo porque esa era la respuesta que buscaba, pese a que no sabría la reacción de su amiga él tenía la esperanza que el hablar con Sasuke le ayudaría un poco a comprender la situación.

En tanto Sasuke miraba a Hinata y a las demás al mismo tiempo que veía a Neji en forma de advertencia en que no debería siquiera intentar acercársele, y también se dio cuenta que nadie se acercaba a Hinata lo cual era bueno, según él; luego vio que Hinata acompañada de Ino caminaban y se adentraban por una puerta, al pensarlo un poco él llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente era el baño y minutos después confirmó su sospecha porque ambas salieron otra vez, pero de pronto vio que dos jóvenes se acercaban a Hinata y que la abrazaban, en ese momento él se tensionó porque pensó que...

- Sasuke, no hay peligro – decía Naruto al darse cuenta de su accionar – son Shino y Kiba, sus compañeros – le aseguró al darse cuenta que su amigo pensaba que pudieran atacar a la joven ya que al parecer no reconoció a ambos chicos.

Sasuke se relajó un poco pero no quitó su vista de Hinata, vio con calma que ambos jóvenes la soltaban y que de pronto hablaban con rapidez sin dejarla de mirar, vio también que Ino era la que hablaba y que Hinata solo les sonreía y que decía una u otra cosa de forma amable; los siguió mirando con tranquilidad por extensos minutos hasta que vio que uno de los chicos en especial la volvía a abrazar y que se atrevía a acariciarle su largo cabello y lo mismo hacía con su abultado vientre, demostrando gran confianza entre ellos.

- Teme – lo llamó Naruto

- Te escuchó – contestó sin sacar la vista de Hinata porque dentro de él sentía una sensación extraña y nueva para él, qué era eso?

- Como han estado mis sobrinos? – preguntó sonriéndole e ignorando el hecho de que el chico ni le mirara

- Muy bien – respondió Sasuke automáticamente sin empezar una discusión por esa denominación que el rubio utilizó con sus hijos porque tenía algo más importante que hacer o sea mirar a Hinata

- Eso es más que genial! – exclamó el rubio riéndose solo

- Así es – dijo Sasuke tratando de que no se le notara el enfado que aparecía en él porque no le agradaba que alguien tocara a Hinata ni a sus hijos porque solo él tenía el derecho suficiente para hacerlo y ver que alguien más lo hacía encendía en él una chispa de algo desagradable.

Sin buscarlo él logró que por unos instantes sus ojos se encontraran con los de Hinata, la cual se tensó al verlo que él la miraba de forma rara por lo que su sexto sentido le dijo que debía volver a su asiento inmediatamente, así que con delicadeza se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia donde Tsuande y Shizune estaban; mientras camina ella se dio cuenta que Sasuke la seguía con la mirada pero lo que no sabía con exactitud era la razón de eso. Minutos después Sasuke y el rubio regresaron a sus lugares y tomaron asiento mientras las escuchaba hablar, pero el pelinegro se mantenía igual que siempre o eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Tiempo después Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se despidieron y se retiraron de ese lugar por diversas razones; los tres caminaron por las calles y luego el rubio cambio de ruta mientras la joven pareja se adentraba al territorio Uchiha, en ese trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada por lo que Hinata se sentía preocupada porque aunque el semblante de Sasuke no hubiera sufrido un cambio ella sabía que algo no estaba bien, haciendo que mientras caminaba ella buscara un motivo para esa actitud hasta que sin darse mucha cuenta sintió que de pronto ya entraban a la habitación principal, pero tras cerrar la puerta y de un momento a otro solo sintió que él la movía de forma repentina y de manera totalmente injustificada.

Sasuke llegó hasta ella acorralándola contra la pared con sus brazos, acercó su rostro a solo centímetros del de la chica haciendo que sus alientos chocaran y sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente, pero ella lo miraba con perplejidad.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró ella viendo que en sus oscuros ojos estaban demasiado intensos

- Hinata, parece ser que hay algo que no te ha quedado muy claro – dijo él mirando sus ojos perlados. Ella lo miró sin entender el significado de sus palabras por lo que deseaba saber más.

- Q...qué? – preguntó ella titubeante

- Que lo mío es solamente mío... – respondió con seguridad en sus palabras y chocando su aliento con el de ella a propósito

- No... te en...tien...do – confesó con sinceridad y tartamudeando

- Así que no entiendes? – cuestionó él acercándose lo más que pudo con su cuerpo y la beso mientras la apegaba completamente a la pared – solamente yo puedo tocarte... – le explicó en medio del beso y le acarició con una mano una de las finas piernas femeninas – y solo yo puedo tocarlos a ellos – murmuró acariciando su vientre para luego volver a besarla con más pasión y profundidad.

Luego de besarla con intensidad le mordisqueó el labio inferior y enseguida bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella donde empezó a degustar de esa piel, mientras que ella ahogó un gemido al sentirse extasiada por él.

- Tú y ellos... – susurró en el oído de Hinata – son única y exclusivamente míos – mordió suavemente su oreja – entiendes? – preguntó con posesividad

Ella sintió un escalofrío de placer en el cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca y hablándole de esa forma, por lo que incapaz de decir nada solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente varias veces.

- Espero que nunca lo olvides – finalizó él sacándole la chaqueta y besando sus desnudos hombros

Hinata se agarró fuertemente a sus hombros mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos al saber que ambos tenían una larga noche en adelante... y lo comprobó al sentir que él le quitaba el vestido acariciando ansiosamente el borde de sus senos, al mismo tiempo que sentía que él volvía a unir sus bocas en un beso apasionado y posesivo, ella sonrió en medio del beso al saber que él estaba celoso... no había sido su intención pero al parecer había conseguido ponerlo celoso, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que él la alzaba y la cargaba hasta recostarla en la cama, ella sonrió otra vez al recordarse que una larga noche y maravillosa les esperaba.

°*° Mientras el joven matrimonio Uchiha disfrutaba de una noche apasionada lejos de ellos dos personas ya planeaban un modo de separarlos y de romper su matrimonio por el bien de ambos bandos... inevitablemente algunos no querían ver juntos a Hinata y a Sasuke Uchiha, solo el tiempo dirá si logran separarlos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por darse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews!

He estado muy ocupada y por eso este par de capítulos son un poco más cortos, esperó su comprensión... pero pese al poco tiempo que dispongo por lo menos a la semana subiré un par de capítulos.

El sábado o domingo subiré más capítulos...

¡Hasta pronto y sigan leyendo la historia!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos... como lo prometí hoy les traigo dos capítulos más, esperando que sea de su gusto, léanlo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 17 "CULPABILIDAD"**

Los primeros rayos de luz salieron al mismo tiempo que un grupo de ninjas se reunían en medio del bosque, pero el hecho resaltante era que alguien conocido hablaba con ellos y les daba algunas órdenes mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente toda la conversación que se daba.

- Entendieron? –preguntó él buscando aclarar cualquier duda de los demás

- Hai – contestaron al unísono

- Bien, ahora cumplamos las órdenes de Hiashi-sama – finalizó Neji, para luego ver que los demás se dispersaban en todas las direcciones posibles con solo un decisivo objetivo en mente.

El Hyuga los vio partir y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero de pronto habló con voz clara:

- Ahora es tu turno... – miró a un lado del bosque y vio que una joven salía de entre la espesura de los arbustos

- Lo sé – contestó ella y sin más que decir se fue dejando al Hyuga solo.

El chico sonrió al verla y luego él hiso lo mismo porque todavía tenía cosas pendientes que resolver.

O$O$O$O$O$O$O$O$O$O$O$

Horas después Hinata revoloteaba en la cocina con toda la intención de ponerse a cocinar porque esa mañana había amanecido de un grandioso humor y como se sentía llena de vitalidad decidió ponerse a cocinar el almuerzo, Karin habían salido al hospital para practicar algunas conocimientos médicos que había aprendido, Sasuke había salido también por lo que Jugo se quedó en casa para acompañarla, ya que la visión del Uchiha era nunca dejar sola a Hinata dentro de la casa por precaución de algún movimiento de los Hyugas, razón por la cual la Uchiha estaba en la cocina mientras Jugo estaba en sus habitación, ella siguió en lo suyo pero de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta por lo que su primer impulsó era el de ir a abrir la puerta pero enseguida recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que no debía hacerlo, así que solo se mantuvo en su lugar y espero que Jugo fuera abrir la puerta.

Espero por unos minutos hasta que escuchó que Jugo se adentraba a la cocina para decirle algo:

- Alguien te busca, dice ser tu amiga y que quiere verte– le avisó el de pelo naranja

Hinata lo escuchó y pensó en quien podría ser, definitivamente que no era Ino porque Jugo conocía a la rubia entonces quién era? si nadie más que la rubia iba a visitarla, acaso sería...

- Hazla pasar – pidió ella

El chico la escuchó y caminó a la puerta seguido por ella, al llegar la puerta la abrió y dejo pasar a la sala a una joven, luego miró a Hinata buscando asegurarse que la persona que entró era de verdad su amiga.

- Ella sí es mi amiga – le explicó al chico sabiendo que eso era lo que quería oír

- Llámame si me necesitas – decía Jugo mirando a ambas jóvenes y adentrándose a otro lugar de la casa pero que de todas formas iba estar atento.

- Siéntate, por favor – propuso Hinata mirándola

- Arigatou – agradeció Sakura sentándose en el sillón

Ambas se quedaron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo... Hinata sabía que ese encuentro iba ser así pero aún así decidió recibirla porque después de todo tenía fe de que la pelirrosa cambiara de actitud.

- No hay nadie más en casa? – preguntó la Haruno largos segundos después

- No, solo estamos Jugo-san y yo – le contestó

- Oh, vine a hablar contigo – le dijo Sakura viendo que Hinata asentía – porque quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te hablé la otra vez – argumentó mirándola; mientras que Hinata sonrió al escucharla porque no quería pelear con ella

- No te preocupes, ya está olvidado – habló con sinceridad y sonriendo

- Arigatou – agradeció sonriendo también – pero dime, como estás tú? – quiso saber

- Estoy muy bien y ellos también – comentó Hinata acariciando su ya abultado vientre

- Cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Cuatro meses – le avisó alegremente

Por más que intentaba Sakura no podía mostrarse feliz por lo que escuchaba porque en su cabeza se hacía una y mil preguntas de cómo se había producido ese hecho.

- Gomen... – se disculpó Hinata al ver que la expresión de Sakura cambiaba – yo sabía que tú querías a... a Sasuke-kun pero... pero – trataba de explicarle pero no lo lograba - gomen... – se disculpó otra vez ella al no saber que más decir

- No solo tú, todos lo sabían... – le aclaró mirándola e intentando sonreír – pero ya ves que eso no fue suficiente

- Sakura-chan yo... – Hinata intentaba darle explicaciones porque se sentía culpable

- Que sientes por él? – preguntó la pelirrosa directamente y buscando la verdad

- Yo... yo estoy... enamorada de él... – confesó mientras que Sakura la evaluaba con la mirada y comprobaba que ella no mentía al decir esas palabras

- Es gracioso escucharte decir eso porque recuerdo que hace años atrás todas en la academia gustaban de Sasuke-kun pero tú eras la excepción – suspiró – en aquel entonces pensaba que yo era la única que tenía la opción de ser la futura señora Uchiha porque él solo a mí me trataba bien – le explicó mirándola con intensidad

- Lo sé – vocalizó reconociendo ese innegable hecho

- Él y yo nos llevábamos bien... aún recuerdo que él siempre decía que yo siempre sería especial y única para él – enfatizó Sakura – y que si alguna vez pensaba en tener hijos yo era la primera opción! por eso siempre esperé su regreso – siguió mintiendo la pelirrosa

- No lo sabía... – dijo con voz apagada Hinata

- Pero si está contigo debe ser porque él siento lo mismo que tú... - sonrió - porque no creo que tú te hubieras embarazado a propósito ni que utilices a los bebés para retener a Sasuke-kun a tu lado – argumentó Sakura viendo que la expresión de Hinata se ensombrecía – tú eres tan noble que estoy segura que nunca retendrías a Sasuke-kun a tu lado sabiendo que él no te quiere, sino que en vez de eso lo dejarías ser libre y feliz – finalizó más que satisfecha al ver que sus palabras hipócritas herían a Hinata

- Así es... – contestó Hinata sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

- Cuando se quiere de verdad se deja en libertad a quien quieres por su felicidad – insistió sonriendo – como yo lo estoy haciendo con Sasuke-kun... y como seguramente lo harías tú, verdad Hinata? – culminó Sakura mirándola y sonriéndole

- Hai... – contestó con voz monótona

La Uchiha no dijo nada más porque sentía que si hablaba se rompería a llorar, así que se mantuvo en silencio esperando calmarse.

- Me voy... – dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie – me dio gusto verte, hasta pronto! – Sakura se despidió caminando hacia la salida al darse cuenta de que no debía ser tan obvia en sus intenciones.

Hinata la vio partir sin mover un músculo de su lugar, escuchó que una puerta se cerraba y que otra se abría inmediatamente.

- Ya se fue? – preguntó Jugo

La joven asintió y sin más que hacer se puso de pie y empezó a subir las escaleras, caminó por uno de los pasillos y enseguida entro a su habitación porque en ese momento quería estar sola... se recostó en la cama y enterró su rostro en una almohada al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar... porque sentía un dolor que segundo a segundo aumentaba más, cada palabra que Sakura le había dicho había sido como un puñal porque aunque no fuera cierto que ella se embarazara a propósito si era cierto que Sasuke estaba a su lado solo por sus hijos y que seguramente si es que ella no se hubiera embarazado ellos no estarían juntos; ella lloró con más intensidad al aceptar que de cierta forma ella lo retenía a su lado con su embarazo...

/¿?/¿?/¿?/¿?/¿?/¿?/¿?/

Tiempo después Sasuke entraba a su casa con la calma que lo caracterizaba, caminó unos pasos y se encontró a Jugo que lo esperaba

- Pasa algo? – preguntó el pelinegro

- Hoy vino a visitarla una de sus amigas – le reportó la información – conversaron un rato y luego se fue

- Bien, aún no es la hora de almuerzo así que Tsunade debe seguir en hospital... ve – dijo Sasuke, el otro chico asintió y enseguida salió de la casa.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que no había nadie más en el primer piso por lo que subió las escaleras en busca de ella y segundos después entró al dormitorio logrando que toda su tranquilidad se desvaneciera de un momento a otro... porque encontró a Hinata acurrucada en la cama, de espaldas a él, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, ella sollozaba y se aferraba a otra almohada, en una actitud de terrible vulnerabilidad... pero ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué ella estaba en ese estado? él no lo sabía, así que con lentitud se acercó a la cama y se apoyó sobre una rodilla para tratar de estar a su altura y de poder hablarle.

- Hinata – la llamó con un murmullo – Hinata, qué pasa? – preguntó suavemente

Ella no respondió y solo sollozó con más fuerza porque en ese momento no sabía cómo contener su llanto y menos si él estaba ahí; Sasuke se perturbó porque no sabía qué hacer para calmar y menos si ella no le decía nada, por lo que se puso de pie, se inclinó un poco y deslizó un brazo bajo el cuerpo de Hinata, levantándola y obligándola a mantenerse en su regazo mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

- Sas...uke-kun – susurró ella en medio del llanto

- Shshshs - contestó él presionando la cabeza de Hinata contra su hombro mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos y trataba de consolarla – tranquilízate... - pidió

Hinata se estremeció y se dejó acurrucar durante un buen rato... amaba esa forma que él tenía de consolarla y de refugiarla en sus brazos, sabiendo que cuando él se lo proponía podía a llegar a ser el hombre más tierno de la tierra.

- Me... quieres? – preguntó inesperadamente ella pero que anhela saber la respuesta; Sasuke la escuchó pero se quedó lelo ante esa pregunta – me amas? – insistió con la pregunta aún con pequeños sollozos

- Por qué preguntas eso? – cuestionó él en vez de responderle

- Solo contesta... me quieras? – insistió otra vez – o solo estás conmigo porque estoy embarazada? – preguntó con voz débil

- Hinata, tienes que tranquilizarte y... – trataba de evadir esa pregunta porque no quería lastimarla con su respuesta, pero ella se dio cuenta de eso por lo que sollozó con más fuerza

- Si no... no me quier...es, NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! – gritó ella tratando de levantarse y alejarse de él – NO QUIERO SER SU ESPOSA, NO QUIRO VIVIR CONTIGO, NO QUIEROOO! – grito en medio de un mar de lágrimas y golpeando el pecho y hombros de Sasuke para que él la soltara – SUELTAMEEEEE! – gritó otra vez más esperando lograr su objetivo.

Él dejó que ella lo golpeara lo que quisiera porque no podía simplemente soltarla en ese estado y menos sabiendo que podría poner en riesgo a ella y a sus hijos con esa crisis nerviosa; en tanto Hinata siguió luchando para que él la soltara pero al ver que no lo lograba decidió quedarse inmóvil y sin decir nada.

- Hinata, escúchame... – pidió el largo tiempo después

Ella estaba agotada y no le quedaba más energía para discutir, pero era fácil dejarlo hablar... porque al fin y al cabo, sus palabras ya no servirían de nada porque con su silencio él ya le había dado una respuesta.

- Sé que tú mereces mucho más de lo que yo te puedo dar... – comenzó a decir Sasuke con calma – y sé también que mereces ser querida y amada, pero... – suspiró y continuó – pero yo no puedo y no sé cómo hacerlo – le explicó apenado

Hinata lo escuchó y comprobó lo que creía, él no la quería... sin poder evitarlo lágrimas amargas y silenciosas volvieron a deslizarse por su mejillas

- Pero para mí tú vales mucho... – continuó Sasuke – me has dado más de lo que jamás nadie me ha dado y siempre te estaré agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mis hijos... – le aseguró con verdad y con voz suave

Ella escuchó sus palabras y parecía que estas entraban en su mente como latidos profundos y lentos, pero ella no quería solamente su agradecimiento, ella quería más y él lo sabía...

- Qué si te quiero? Qué si te amo? quisiera decirte que sí, pero... – vocalizó escuchando que ella lloraba otra vez – pero no puedo y no quiero mentirte – besó su cabeza y continuó hablando – no sé qué siento por ti, pero sí sé que tú y nuestros hijos son lo más importante para mí, compartir mi vida contigo y con la de ellos... eso es lo más importante para mí! y te prometo que ustedes siempre serán lo más importante para mí – finalizó estrechándola en sus brazos y besándole la frente.

Hinata lloró sintiéndose embargada por las tiernas y sinceras palabras de su marido... palabras de amor... solo para ella... pese a que él no lo dijera directamente Hinata entendía que él sí sentía lo mismo por ella, solo que a él le costaba más identificar sus sentimientos... sí, seguramente era eso.

- Yo... yo te a...mo – confesó ella en medio de un suave susurro

- Arigatou... – agradeció él – prometo que un día te diré lo mismo... – le hiso una última promesa más y ella se aferró a sus brazos llena de felicidad – ahora, tranquilízate por favor... – pidió acariciándola a ella y a sus hijos.

Largos minutos después Sasuke vio ella se tranquilizó por completo y al intuir que esa visita le había ocasionado ese episodio nervioso decidió averiguar con sutileza quien era la responsable, a Hinata no le quedó más remedio que decirle la verdad dándose cuenta que él se ofuscaba al escucharla y saber que era la pelirrosa la causante de todo ese mal momento; luego de platicar por unos minutos más él decidió sacarla a la calle para ir a almorzar porque creía que quizás el encierro hacía que ella día a día se pusiera más ansiosa e incontrolable, ya al día siguiente le comentaría a Tsunade lo que paso ese día y le preguntaría que si esa crisis era normal.

Durante ese día Sasuke se mantuvo al lado de su joven esposa porque temía que ella volviera a comportarse como en esa media mañana, pero felizmente Hinata volvía a ser la misma joven tranquila y apacible... así que en ese día ya no hubo más complicaciones en ella, el día paso de forma rápida y al anochecer ella se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se sentía mucho más segura de ella misma y de su matrimonio, porque sabía que las cosas que había dicho Sakura eran puras mentiras que buscaban crear conflicto entre ella y Sasuke. Pero Sasuke no dormía con la misma tranquilidad que el de ella ya que él pensaba que al día siguiente tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver... sin más que pensar él se durmió también.

0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0

A día siguiente el Uchiha cumplió con dos de sus objetivos por lo que se encontraba más que satisfecho... en ese preciso instante él estaba sentado mientras miraba un plato de comida que no le apetecía comer y todo ello se había dado porque su rubio amigo había insistido en invitarlo a comer, aunque no quería hacerlo a él no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

- Fuiste muy cruel con Sakura-chan – le incriminó Naruto

- Hmp... – apenas dijo porque no quería discutir el hecho den que la pelirrosa había mucho más cruel con Hinata

Sin esperar más él decidió comer para librarse del rubio porque lo último que quería en ese momento era tener que soportar su hiperactividad; tiempo después ambos terminaron de comer y empezaron a caminar bajo un sol muy intenso como el de la media tarde, ambos caminaron sin mucha prisa hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta una vez más que alguien insistía con lo mismo.

- Ve adelantándote – propuso el Uchiha al Uzumaki – te alcanzo en unos minutos – finalizó cambiando de rumbo

Sasuke caminó por un par de minutos solo por una calle vacía hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguía, sonrió al imaginarse quien sería... caminó unos metros más pero de pronto en apenas una fracción de segundos acorraló a su seguidora en la pared, porque ya estaba cansado con sus insinuaciones.

- Me dirás quién eres? Y qué quieres? – preguntó el chico agarrándola del cuello y mirándola – o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo?

- No busco nada... – respondió una joven atractiva

- Por qué me has estado siguiendo por casi una semana? Y por qué siempre tengo que encontrarme contigo por casualidad? – preguntó otra vez – oh, ya sé... seguramente es una vil trampa que busca enredarme contigo... verdad?

- No sé de qué habla, Sasuke-san – contestó la joven

- ¡No agotes mi paciencia! – advirtió fortaleciendo su agarre en el cuello de la chica

- SASUKE, SUÉLTALA – gritó el rubio corriendo hacia ellos

- No te metas! – exclamó el Uchiha al rubio – esto es asunto que yo voy a solucionar – continuó hablando y enseguida sus ojos se volvieron rojos sangre haciendo que la joven se quedara estática y perdida en su conciencia

- Teme, qué demonios te pasa? No puedes andar por ahí lastiman... – le reprochaba

- Cállate – refutó Sasuke – ahora dime quien te ordenó seguirme y qué es lo que buscas? – cuestionó mirando a la joven al mismo tiempo que la hacía víctima de su genjutsu

- Neji-sama me ordenó seguirlo – habló instintivamente – él quiere que yo seduzca a Sasuke-san y que se involucre conmigo para que Hinata-sama lo deje y que vuelva con su clan – argumentó ella sin ningún tipo de expresión – y también dijo que quizás con un poco de fortuna ella perdería a los niños... – finalizó ella

Sasuke y Naruto la escucharon sintiendo que la furia se apoderaba de ellos, el primero deseaba acabar con Neji de una vez por todas pero el segundo apenas y creía que lo perverso que se había vuelto el Hyuga, pero aun así quería hablar con él y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Sasuke, déjala... vámonos – propuso el rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro – vamos, Hinata-chan nos espera... – le recordó

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y al abrirlos volvieron a ser los oscuros ojos de siempre, luego soltó a la joven y empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa; ambos chicos caminaron con diversos pensamientos porque sabían que de a poco las cosas se complicaban...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Sigan leyendo!


	18. Chapter 18

Otro capítulo más... léanlo!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 18 "NUEVOS PLANES"**

Los días siguieron pasando para todos... mientras unos llevaban sus días con calma otros lo hacían con desesperación y con muchas prisas porque tenían objetivos que deseaban cumplir pese a todo, un gran ejemplo de ellos era el clan Hyuga... ya que supuestamente por órdenes de Hiashi aún seguían en contra de Sasuke y compañía, pero tiempo después el pelinegro se había enterado que solamente Neji era quien ideaba todo porque al parecer el Hyuga mayor cumplía con su palabra de dejarlos en paz hasta esperar el nacimiento de los niños, pero Neji no compartía ese pensamiento después de todo y por eso los seguía molestando de muchas formas posibles, sin embargo ellos siempre encontraban un modo de salir de eso.

A los oídos de Sasuke habían llegado ciertos rumores extraños e ilógicos que lo único que buscaban claramente era alejarlo de Konoha y de dejar desprotegida a Hinata, pero el Uchiha era consciente de ello y por eso nunca salía de la aldea pasara lo que pasara o escuchara lo que escuchara porque él sabía que todo ello era una trampa; por otro lado la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata iba mejorando con lentitud pero de forma consecuente día tras día, y sin duda el embarazo los unía más y más haciendo que ellos supieran y conocieran más cosas del otro...

Pero un detalle trascendente era de que Hinata diera un cambio desagradable, porque después de que ella recibiera la visita de la Haruno su estado nervioso había sufrido una modificación drástica porque ella se había vuelto mucho más sensible y vulnerable emocionalmente, por lo que el Uchiha y los demás tenían mayor precaución en sus comentarios o acciones ya que no querían hacer nada que perjudicara la salud de ella y de los bebés. Algunas veces Sasuke perdía la cabeza con la actitud de ella pero pese a todo siempre se mantenía tranquilo exteriormente porque sabía que ella estaba así por el embarazo, así que él era muy comprensible. Entre el cuidado del embarazo y de pasar sus días descansando, siete largos meses ya era el tiempo de embarazo que la Uchiha tenía por lo que en dos meses más aproximadamente ya alumbraría a sus pequeños hijos... y en ese tiempo también deberían afrontar situaciones indeseables.

°*° En ese preciso instante Konoha era la sede de una gran tormenta que para muchos anunciaba que tiempos muy difíciles se aproximaban porque hace mucho que no sentían esa intensidad de la fuerza de la naturaleza y menos en una época diferente al del invierno. Pese al clima Tsunade había ordenado a Naruto a llamar a Sasuke porque tenía cierta información que no era para nada buena, por lo que no debían perder el tiempo sino que era mejor idear alguna forma para salir de esa situación lo más antes y de la mejor forma posible, así que los tres estaban en la oficina de Tsunade

- Creí que las cosas mejorarían – comentó el Uchiha sentado frente a la Kage

- Yo también... – Tsunade compartió la misma idea – pero al parecer eso no será del todo posible – concluyó lamentando ese hecho

- No hay otra, tendré que hacer lo que en un principio pensé – le avisó mirando un punto fijo y pensando el modo de acabar con los Hyuga

- Claro que no, teme! – protestó el rubio al saber la idea original del Uchiha

- Sasuke, no puedes hacerlo porque te acusaran de asesinato – refutó Tsunade negando esa opción – además sabes bien que pese a todo Hinata quiere al clan Hyuga, ella sufriría mucho si acabas con ellos

- Pues no tenemos opción, no hay otra forma de que nos dejen en paz – explicó su punto de vista mirándola directamente

- Las hay Sasuke, puedo hablar con el Kasekage y pedir asilo para ustedes o también puedo hablar con otros... – hablaba ella tratando de encontrar otra solución

- Oba-chan tiene razón, estoy seguro que Gaara nos puede ayudar y además... – decía un Naruto entusiasmado con esa idea

- No pienso vivir escapando o huyendo toda mi vida – interrumpió el pelinegro – ni mucho menos quiero esa vida para ellos... – dijo él refiriéndose a sus hijos y a Hinata; Tsunade y Naruto al escucharlo comprendieron a lo que se refería él pero de todas formas esa no era la mejor opción, y ambos lo sabían.

- Créeme que lo entiendo... pero ya solo falta un par de meses más para que Hinata dé a luz – la mayor intentó hacerlo entrar en razón – además recuerda que Hiashi dijo que solo si alguno de ellos nacía con el gen Hyuga pediría su custodia, esperemos que ninguno nazca con esos ojos

- Lo sé, pero también existe la posibilidad que uno o los dos nazcan con los ojos Hyuga – le recordó con expresión vacía - como le dije en aquel entonces, yo no pienso darle a ninguno de ellos... primero mato a todos antes de darles a mis hijos – advirtió

Naruto y Tsunade volvieron a escucharlo sabiendo que Sasuke no mentía en sus palabras y que si acabar con el clan Hyuga era la única alternativa de darle tranquilidad a los suyos, él lo haría sin dudarlo y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- Te entiendo... – dijo Tsunade asintiendo - y también sé que ellos querrán verlos para estar seguros con que ojos nacieron, pero ante ello podemos hacer algo

- Qué quiere decir? – quiso saber él al ver a la mayor sonreír

- Que antes de que Hinata cumpla los nueve meses podemos inducir el parto – le explicó con confianza a ambos chicos

- Pero eso no es peligroso? – preguntó Naruto al ser consciente que ellos dos no sabían de esos temas

- No, solamente haremos nacer a los niños dos semanas antes y con ese tiempo ellos nacerán sanos – dijo con seguridad y sonriendo – luego esconderemos a Hinata y a los niños en un lugar seguro mientras nosotros esperamos la reacción de los Hyugas y nos encargamos de poner fin a sus ideas de algún modo a otro – finalizó Tsunade,

En tanto Sasuke pensaba en todo lo que la mujer mayor le había dicho, era verdad que si los niños nacían un par de semanas antes él tendría más oportunidad de aprovechar esas dos semanas en encontrar una solución para que los Hyuga los dejen en paz para siempre o en todo caso para terminar con ese clan.

- De acuerdo... – aceptó el Uchiha luego de pensarlo

- Bien, todavía no comentas nada de esto a Hinata – recomendó con voz clara - ya sabes que últimamente está muy alterada y eso le puede afectar mucho – le recordó y él asintió porque sabía que la Kage tenía razón en lo que decía – ahora espera que la lluvia pase y luego te vas

- No, me voy ahora... – sentenció él poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar a la puerta – agradezco su ayuda – finalizó él cerrando la puerta

Naruto rió al escucharlo y Tsunade sonrió y creyó en sus palabras porque sabía que él estaba siendo honesto con ella, sonrió otra vez al pensar que Hinata y esos niños habían suavizado un poco a Sasuke... se puso de pie y miró por la ventana comprobando que la lluvia parecía no parar hasta el día siguiente.

(O)(-)(O)(-)(O)(-)(O)(-)(O)(-)(O)(-)(O)

Mientras que Sasuke empezó a caminar en medio de la lluvia... caminó y caminó pensando en las complicaciones que habrían para él y para su familia, porque aunque le costó un poco adentrarse en ese término al fin y al cabo lo hiso convenciéndose a sí mismo que él ya tenía otra nueva familia, como alguna vez Hinata se lo dijo; siguió caminando agradeciendo el hecho de que lloviera y que por eso no encontrara a personas en la calle porque en ese momento él estaba más que furioso y no quería descargar su furia en otros que no tienen nada que ver con su asunto, también sentía que la lluvia fresca lo relajaba y con ese pensamiento siguió caminando con rumbo hacia el territorio Uchiha mientras veía que el cielo ya se oscurecía.

A lo lejos vio la entrada a su territorio mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse al darse cuenta que un par de personas lo estaba siguiendo, pese a que ya eran dos semanas que sentía que lo seguían a todas partes él no hacía nada por recomendación de Tsunade, así que él hacía de cuenta de no percatarse de nada; caminó unos minutos más y se adentró a su territorio dándose cuenta otra vez que muchos ninjas rodeaban ese territorio lo cual desde hace dos semanas atrás también hacían. Minutos después entró a su casa y en la entrada se encontró a Karin, intuyendo inmediatamente lo que tendría que decirle

- Sasuke, son más de lo normal – le avisó la pelirroja refiriéndose a los varios chakras de ninjas que sentía que los rodeaban, porque según sus cálculos eran más de lo que en cualquier otro día estarían

- Qué están haciendo? – preguntó él

- Lo mismo que siempre – respondió mirando que él estaba completamente mojado

- Avísame si pasa algo inusual – pidió caminando y alejándose de ella

El Uchiha subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación principal viendo que Hinata dormía plácidamente, la miró por unos segundos más y sigilosamente caminó hasta el baño porque debía cambiarse la ropa empapada que usaba; minutos después salió vestido y vio que su joven pareja se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en ella, pero había algo en la expresión de ella que lo alarmaba de alguna forma.

- Pasa algo? – cuestionó caminando hacia ella

- Ambos están muy inquietos y no me dejan dormir – le explicó Hinata con voz baja y poniendo ambas manos en su abultado vientre; él al escucharla y comprender la situación se sentó a su lado

- Trata de relajarte – pidió poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre y comprobando lo que ella le decía

Esos fuertes golpes que sus pequeños hijos que le daban a Hinata por momentos le hacían creer a él que nacerían con los rasgos completos de los Hyuga, lo cual empeoraría las cosas porque él sabía que si eso pasaba los Hyugas no descansarían hasta tener a ambos bebés, pero lo que aún no sabía ni entendía era la razón por la que ellos querían a sus hijos.

- No te preocupes... – le habló Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos – estoy segura que ambos serán como tú y que tendrán tus ojos – dijo ella sonriéndole con gentileza

- Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el chico confundido por la seguridad con que ella lo dijo

- No estoy muy segura de cómo lo sé, pero... – se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos – pero algo me dice que ellos serán igual a ti – continuó hablándole y sonriéndole

El Uchiha solo la escuchó y la miró sin decir nada porque no quería rompen sus ilusiones ya que eso la alteraría más de lo normal, por lo que se puso de pie y le dio una mano para que ella se parara también, después ambos salieron de la habitación...

O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O

Al día siguiente Sasuke y Hinata se levantaron temprano porque ese día debían ir al hospital ya que ya le tocaba su revisión mensual, ambos después de desayunar salieron de la casa y caminaron con lentitud por las calles... dándose cuenta que su presencia ya no alborotaba tanto a los pobladores porque ya no se les quedaban mirando como en un principio, caminaron por más minutos de lo normal porque ella se había vuelto un poco más lenta al caminar y él comprendía eso por lo que siempre caminaban al ritmo de ella, minutos después vieron el hospital comprendiendo que ya llegarían a su destino pero de pronto vieron que dos personas salían del hospital, Hinata se tensó al verlos y buscó la mano de Sasuke para darse valor... mientras ellos llegaban a la puerta del hospital Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga salían de él.

- Sasuke-kun... – murmuró Hinata porque la última vez que vio a su padre fue cuando Sasuke regreso a Konoha para llevársela con él y de eso ya había pasado casi 5 meses

- No tienes porqué bajar la mirada – dijo Sasuke al ver que ella miraba el piso; ella lo escuchó y comprendió sus palabras por lo que levantó la cabeza y siguieron caminando

Segundos después ambos estuvieron frente a los Huyga, quienes detuvieron su paso al ver al joven matrimonio Uchiha...

- Sasuke – habló Hiashi mirando al chico, el cual solo le hiso un gesto de saludo - Hinata, has estado bien? – preguntó dirigiéndose y mirando el abultado vientre de su hija mayor, mientras que Hanabi solo los miró sin decir nada

- Ha...i – contestó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos y apretando fuertemente la mano del Uchiha

- Espero que siga siendo así, cuídate... – finalizó él empezando a caminar y alejándose de la pareja

Hinata lo escuchó y lo vio partir sintiéndose más tranquila porque sentía cierta incomodidad al tener a su familia tan cerca y más aun sabiendo que ellos querían alejarla de sus indefensos hijos.

- Entremos – vocalizó Sasuke jalándola con suavidad y conduciéndola dentro del hospital

Mientras ellos caminaba la joven pensaba en el motivo de la visita al hospital de su padre, acaso él estaba enfermo? O su hermana era la que estaba enferma? no lo sabía y también estaba segura de que ni Sasuke ni Tsunade le dirían la razón si es que lo supieran por algún motivo.

Ambos entraron al hospital e inmediatamente fueron llevados al consultorio de Tsunade, la cual ya los esperaba al lado de Shizune... la mujer mayor le hiso algunas preguntas y una revisión rutinaria pero necesaria para tiempo después dictaminar que Hinata y los niños estaban en perfectas condiciones y que ya entraban en la etapa final del embarazo, lo cual era reflejo de que nuevas experiencias y nuevos acontecimientos se avecinarían en todos los ámbitos de sus vidas. Luego de darle algunas indicaciones Tsunade los despidió con alegría al saber que por ahora el embarazo iba bien...

[OO][O][OO][O][OO][O][OO][O][OO][O][OO]

Tiempo después y en otro lugar de la aldea dos personas se reunían después de algunos días de no hacerlo...

- Hiashi-sama, ya estoy aquí... – se reportó Neji

- Bien – lo miró y continuó hablando – hoy vi a Hinata y a Sasuke – habló Hiashi

- El Uchiha se atrevió a faltarle el respeto? – preguntó con interés y enojo

- No, no lo hiso – contestó con sinceridad – pero por lo que vi ya falta poco para el nacimiento de los niños

- Así es, según lo que averigüé Hinata-sama ya cumplió 7 meses – le confirmó Neji – Hiashi-sama nunca le preguntado, pero quisiera saber por qué ya no intenta nada contra el Uchiha

- Como sabes, hace tiempo llegué a un acuerdo con él, por eso solo espero... – le recordó mirándolo – pero ni creas que no me he enterado que tú has estado actuando a mis espaldas y los has seguido molestando – le incriminó

- Gomen... – se disculpó al verse al descubierto – pero no entiendo por qué quiere criar a esos niños si nacen con el byakugan? – preguntó

- Tengo mis razones... – solamente dijo mirando hacia el cielo y pensando en la respuesta real – no quiero que intentas nada en contra de ellos! Solo vamos esperar... – concluyó Hiashi alejándose del joven.

=P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P

Dentro del territorio Uchiha y dentro de la casa Uchiha, Sasuke miraba el atardecer por una de las ventanas de su dormitorio porque él sabía que tiempos difíciles se avecinaban... pasaba sus momentos de soledad pensando y buscando encontrar una solución para salir airoso de todo, pero por más que se pasaba horas y horas pensando la única salida viable y definitiva era tener que matar a todos los integrantes del clan Hyuga para que dejaran de atormentar a Hinata, pero también sabía que si hacía eso probablemente Hinata sufriría mucho y que no le perdonaría el asesinato de su clan, sin embargo él no encontraba otra solución.

- En qué piensas? – preguntó Hinata parada tras de él

- En nada... – respondió

- Mentiroso – le aseguró ella sabiendo que él le mentía – Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo dijiste que nos iríamos de aquí apenas nacieran los bebés... eso no ha cambiado, verdad? – quiso saber

- No – contestó con seguridad porque tarde o temprano tendría que alejar a su familia de ese lugar

- Crees que algún día volveremos aquí? – insistió con sus preguntas

- No lo sé – dijo él sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

- Yo pienso que... que después de que nuestros hijos nazcan mi padre y los demás cambiaran de parecer y nos dejaran tranquilos... – confesó ella con voz risueña y llena de esperanza – y que... que seremos una gran familia! – exclamó sonriendo

Sasuke la escuchó pensando que ella era demasiado ilusa en pensar en eso... porque su clan no cambiaría de parecer, por lo que él tendría que mancharse las manos de sangre por el bien de ella y de sus hijos.

- Quizás después de eso papá este muy feliz con nosotros y con los ni... – argumentaba con ilusión

- Hinata, no hablemos de eso... – pidió el Uchiha porque no quería mentirle diciéndole que todos iban a ser una gran familia, porque él tenía en mente otras cosas

- Pero... – protestó ella porque dentro de su corazón quería reconciliarse con su clan

- Ahora no... – decía con voz firme y dándose la vuelta para verla, al ver que ella iba a contestarle se apresuró a acercarse a ella y la besó en los labios... callándola con un suave y lento beso, pegándola más hacia él y disfrutando de esa cercanía!

Él sabía que el momento de poner fin a todos los conflictos ya se acercaba, por lo que quería aprovechar esos momentos con ella antes de todo... y antes de la posible tragedia.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Realmente agradezco a todos y a cada uno de los que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia, gracias... muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews!

Durante los próximos capítulos la historia ya tendrá un desenlace, aunque no se con exactitud cuántos capítulos serán pero no creo que sean más de 22...

¡El próximo sábado les traigo dos capítulos más, donde pienso escribir un poco más de drama pero estoy dispuesta a tomar en cuenta sus comentarios e ideas!

¡Hasta pronto... y sigan la historia!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola... lamento mucho la demora pero acabo de terminar de escribir los dos capítulos hace un par de minutos, hoy sábado así que cumplí con mi promesa de subir estos capítulos... léanlos y espero no decepcionarlos!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 19 "FAMILIA"**

Era una mañana muy fresca en toda Konoha y las personas disfrutaban de ese clima perfecto... mientras que en la casa Uchiha Hinata e Ino entraban a una habitación y veían con satisfacción que habían logrado su objetivo ya que esa habitación se veía perfecta y lista para ser ocupada por dos personitas; pese a que Sasuke tenía la idea de dejar Konoha después de que sus hijos nacieran había cedido ante el pedido de Hinata hace un mes atrás de preparar una habitación para los bebés porque la veía muy entusiasmada e ilusionada por lo que él comprendió que ella se mantendría bastante entretenida comprando, arreglando y cosas así lo cual mejoraría su estado emocional y evitaría que ella se enterara de sus planes.

- Nos quedó hermosa, verdad? – preguntó la rubia

- ¡Mucho! – afirmó Hinata sonriéndole y viendo con gran emoción que ya estaban lisos para la llegada de sus bebés.

- Ya solo falta un mes... – le recordó Ino

- Solo un mes... – repitió la joven acariciando su abultado vientre de 8 meses y pensando lo feliz que sería al verlos por primera vez.

Ambas estuvieron unos minutos más dentro de esa habitación y luego bajaron porque tenían algunas cosas que hacer.

||O||O||O||O||O||O||O||O||O||O||

En otro lugar, Sasuke y Tsunade platicaban de un tema importante y que tarde o temprano se debería dar, ya que eran asuntos inevitables y que seguramente traería trascendencia.

- Ya todo está listo, habla con ella... – recomendó Tsunade

- Lo haré – contestó Sasuke

- No te olvides de lo que acordamos – le recordó la Kage

- Lo sé – simplemente dijo para enseguida empezar a caminar e irse de ese lugar, sabiendo que el momento crucial se acercaba más y más.

El Uchiha caminó por las calles pensando en las palabras adecuadas que debería decir y en el momento preciso de hacerlo, porque no quería que ella se alarmara en demasía y más aún siendo consciente que él siempre la mantenía al margen y le escondía los conflictos que tenían por su bienestar y tranquilidad; él siguió caminando recordando que la noche anterior ella otra vez había insistido en darle una oportunidad a su padre porque según ella parecía que el Hyuga estaba cambiando, él no daba crédito a esa posibilidad por lo que le recordó todo lo que el Hiashi y el clan Hyuga habían hecho en contra de ellos... él había lamentado lastimarla con esos recuerdos pero sabía que debía de hacerlo porque sino ella seguiría insistiendo y manteniendo falsas esperanza en algo que no podría suceder.

Tiempo después entró a su casa y vio que en medio de la sala Hinata lo espera... lo cual significaba que seguramente ella tenía algo que decirle, se acercó a ella y la miró esperando que ella hablara pero al ver que no lo hacía y que solo le sonreía él supo inmediatamente lo que eso significaba.

- Te escucho... – habló el pelinegro sentándose y sabiendo que ella le pediría algo, porque siempre que lo hacía primero actuaba de esa forma

- Sasuke-kun qui...ero pedirte algo – dijo Hinata caminando lentamente hacia él y parándose frente a él

- Lo sé, dime qué quieres – quiso saber él deseando y esperando que su pedido no fuera algo absurdo

- Quiero que... – dudó por unos segundos si hacía lo correcto, pero luego de pensarlo decidió continuar – que me lleves a... la tumba de tus padres – habló haciendo que su voz se hiciera más débil ante cada palabra que decía

Sasuke se desencajó al escuchar su pedido porque nunca se imaginó que ella le pidiera eso porque para él simplemente no había razón ni motivo para hacerlo, pero al recordar que ella últimamente le hacía muchas preguntas de ellos quizás ese pedido era de esperar.

- No hay razón para que te lleve – le respondió él negando esa opción – ni sé por qué quieres ir a ese lugar

- Solo quiero ir... llévame, por favor – rogó ella con total honestidad

- Olvídalo Hinata – sentenció poniéndose de pie y alejándose

- No... – protestó siguiéndolo – quiero ir! - insistió

- No insistas – advirtió él caminando hacia la cocina

- Llévame... – pese a su lentitud al caminar lo cogió de una manga y detuvo su paso – por favor... solo será un rato, llé...vame... – insistió con voz suave y quebrada

El chico al escucharla volteó a verla y comprobó sus sospechas, si no la conociera tan bien él creería que ella utilizaba sus lágrimas para manipularlo y lograr todo lo que ella quisiera pero Hinata no era así, por lo que probablemente se debía al embarazo.

- No hagas eso... – pidió él viendo que ella tenía los ojos húmedos – no sé cual sea la razón pero está bien... te voy a llevar – vocalizó con resignación y viendo que en los ojos de ella había triunfo – solo no te acostumbres a conseguir siempre todo lo que quieres... pequeña caprichosa – finalizó él viéndola sonreír

- Arigatou... – agradeció Hinata sonriéndole y acercándose un poco para besarle la mejilla sin sentirse en lo más mínimo afectada por las palabras de él porque sabía que él no lo decía para lastimarla – vamos... – mencionó ella tomando una de sus manos y jalándolo junto a ella.

Ambos salieron de la casa y empezaron su camino...

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

En otro lugar de la aldea un hombre mayor veía que un súbdito suyo se acercaba hacia él, para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

- Todo en orden? – preguntó el hombre mayor

- Hai, Hiashi-sama – respondió el otro – durante el tiempo que hemos estado vigilando nada anormal ha pasado en la casa Uchiha - reportó

- Es posible, pero seguramente ya se dieron cuenta que los espían – dijo Hiashi

- No lo creo, hemos sido muy precavidos – contestó el otro al pensar que habían tomado las medidas necesarias para no ser descubiertos.

- Sasuke no es un tonto, apuesto a que quiere hacernos creer que no se ha dado cuenta de nada – habló con convencimiento – por lo que es mejor dejarlos de espiar – ordenó el hombre mayor, mientras que el otro asintió acatando sus órdenes.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

El sol estaba iluminando de forma acogedora en medio de un lugar vacío, mientras solamente dos personas detenían su paso y se paraban... como indicio de que habían llegado a su destino.

- Aquí es... – le avisó Sasuke parado frente a la tumba de sus padres

Hinata lo escuchó y sintió que el estomago se le encogía por un momento, porque sabía que ese lugar le traía recuerdos a él... miró a Sasuke y vio que seguía con la misma expresión de siempre pero también vio que sus ojos estaban diferentes y que se veían tristes, ella volvió su mirada al frente y caminó unos pasos para poner algunas flores en la lápida del padre y la madre de Sasuke, sabiendo que ellos eran los abuelos de sus pequeños hijos.

- Arigatou... – agradeció ella en un susurro, luego volteó y miró al chico, el cual solo la miró sin decir nada – me alegra haber venido – reconoció caminando hacia él y abrazándolo por la cintura y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él

- Por qué quisiste venir? – preguntó el Uchiha con intriga

- Sasuke-kun, ayer... te pedí que le diéramos una oportunidad a mi papá y a todo mi clan, pero tú dijiste cosas que me lastimaron y que ellos no cambiarían – suspiró con resignación - pero yo pienso que si pueden cambiar, porque pese a todo son mi familia y los quiero – dijo con verdad y cerrando los ojos

- Eso es tan normal en ti... – vocalizó él sabiendo que así intentaran matarla ella nunca podría odiarlos

- Pero también sé que aunque tú no me digas ellos han seguido intentando hacernos daño, y que por culpa de ellos casi... – afianzó su agarre y lo abrazó con más fuerza – casi perdemos a nuestros hijos... – dijo con voz dolida - por eso nunca... nunca voy a volver a pedirte lo que ayer te pedí, y que solo voy a estar de acuerdo en todas las decisiones que tomes

- En todas? Sin importar qué haga? – quiso asegurarse de ese comentario porque eso significaba mucho para él

- Tú siempre nos proteges mientras que ellos solo buscan lastimarnos, y por eso yo te prefiero y confío en ti... porque sé que todo lo que haces lo haces por el bienestar de nuestros hijos – concluyó ella sonriendo

- Así es – aceptó el Uchiha

- Además, ahora estamos casados... así que ahora tu mamá y tu papá son mis padres... y que tu hermano ahora también es el mío – sonrió al decirse eso – tu familia ahora es mi familia... tú eres mi familia, nuestros hijos, tú y yo somos una familia – finalizó con sinceridad y sonriendo desbordando toda la felicidad que sentía al decir cada palabra que dijo.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla entendiendo que esa la razón por la que ella quería ir a ese lugar, porque quería conocer a sus padres... "familia" esa palabra lo hacía descubrir tantas emociones que hace tiempo no sentía y que pensó que nunca más volvería a sentir pero gracias a ella ahora todo era diferente.

- Te... quiero... – susurró Hinata sin poder reprimir esa verdad; él la escuchó en silencio y en ese momento la estrechó en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente como siempre hacía cuando ella decía que lo quería porque aún no le podía responder como ella deseaba.

Ella levantó el rostro despacio y le sonrió... ella quería decir algo más pero antes de que pudiera hablar él estampo sus labios con los de ella, la empezó a besar tan tiernamente que ella olvidó todo lo que habían hablado porque en ese momento se sentía fuera de la realidad, sin nada en que pensar ella respondió el beso con emoción y con esa misma ternura, tiempo después ella se separó de él porque pensó que se le iba a acabar el oxigeno de los pulmones.

- En un par de semanas de internaras en el hospital – le informó él pensando que ese era el momento adecuado, sonrió internamente al verla con rubor en las mejillas, al darse cuenta que pese al tiempo que ya estaban juntos en algunos momentos ella tenía esa actitud

- Por qué? – preguntó ella con curiosidad porque pensaba que aún falta un mes

- Tsunade piensa que las cosas se podrían complicar en tu caso porque son dos niños – le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente – por eso ella cree que sería mejor tomar precauciones – buscó convencerla

- De acuerdo... – contestó sonriendo y pensando que eso era lo mejor

- Volvamos – propuso el Uchiha al saber que ya era hora del almuerzo y que ella ya debía alimentarse.

Hinaa asintió al escucharlo por lo que miró por última vez la lápida y enseguida ambos empezaron a caminar para poder volver a casa, ella sonrió al pensar que ese día ella había conseguido develar un poco más al verdadero Sasuke... confiando en que pronto lo haría por completo. En tanto, él la miró y vio que ella sonreía... porque al parecer se sentía feliz, y eso era lo que importaba...

*°* Un par de horas después y luego de haber almorzando en la calle Sasuke y Hinata entraban a su casa, aunque no lo reconociera ella se sentía cansada pero aun así había disfrutado mucho de esa salida porque le gustaba caminar con él, siempre se sentía más que complacida cuando él la llevaba a esos paseos porque comprendía que en esos momentos ellos se mostraban como lo que realmente eran, una pareja, un matrimonio joven que esperan la llegada de sus primeros hijos.

- Sasuke... – escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, al voltear vio que era la pelirroja

- Sube, ve a descansar – le dijo el chico a Hinata, la cual asintió y subió con lentitud las escaleras porque entendía que él deseaba hablar a solas con la otra chica

El Uchiha vio que Hinata pisaba el último escalón y que caminaba por un pasillo por lo que le hiso un gesto a Karin, indicándole que lo siguiera... se adentraron a un ambiente de la casa y ella recién decidió hablar:

- Hace casi una hora que los ninjas que nos espiaban ya no están – le informó la pelirroja con cierto desconcierto

- No hay ninguno? – cuestionó él

- No, solamente nosotros cuatro estamos dentro de este territorio – le aseguró ella

- Que estarán tramando? – se preguntó para sí mismo – mantente alerta – pidió él

Enseguida el chico caminó con calma pero dentro de él se preguntaba cual era la razón de ese repentino cambio, se suponía que esos ninjas los espiaban para saber el momento exacto en el que Hinata daría a luz y así poder asegurarse de ver a los recién nacidos, pero... pero por qué se habían ido así como si nada, qué era lo que los Hyugas tramaban ahora? subió las escaleras manteniendo la calma, caminó un poco y entro a la habitación principal viendo que Hinata estaba sentado a un borde de la cama con una expresión de preocupación.

- Pasa algo malo? – preguntó ella mirándolo inquieta

- No... – mintió Sasuke – solo que Tsunade me mandó un mensaje con Karin

- Cuál? – preguntó otra vez ella

- Que mañana debo llevarte al hospital, ya sabes... para que te revise – siguió mintiéndole con gran maestría

- Oh, entiendo – sonrió creyendo en sus palabras

- Voy a salir un rato – le avisó abriendo otra vez la puerta – mientras tanto tú descansa... – sugirió con voz calmada

- Lo haré... – respondió – regresa pronto – pidió Hinata sintiéndose vencer por el sueño

Sasuke la escuchó y enseguida asintió para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, bajó las escaleras de prisa y luego llamó a la pelirroja, la cual apareció segundos después.

- Ya saben qué hacer si algo extraño pasa – le recordó él mirándola – vuelvo enseguida – finalizó caminando y saliendo otra vez de la casa.

Karin lo vio irse pensando en que nada bueno les esperaba... aunque ella no tuviera familia le costaba creer que el padre y todo el clan de Hinata siguieran intentando lastimarla, la pelirroja suspiró al pensar que supuestamente Hinata era la heredera de ese clan y que la actitud de su padre era totalmente indeseada; ella suspiró otra vez al saber que Sasuke no dudaría en acabar con todos esos Hyugas si es que ellos seguían con esa actitud porque ella ya se había dado cuenta que la paciencia de Sasuke ya se estaba agotando... no sabía cómo terminaría todo eso pero con sinceridad Karin deseaba que no hubiera una tragedia que lamentar.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer... sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo porque las cosas empiezan a ponerse más intensas!


	20. Chapter 20

Otro capítulo, espero que les guste...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 20 "TIEMPO FINAL"**

El tiempo ya había transcurrido con asombrosa facilidad y aquellas dos semanas ya habían pasado... ya todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era que los niños nacieran sin ninguna complicación! Durante ese par de semanas Sasuke y los demás habían estado más atentos que nunca frene a cualquier emergencia porque aún no sabía la razón por la cual Hiashi Hyuga había dado la orden de que dejaran de espiarlos, sin embargo el pelinegro preveía que el patriarca algo planeaba por lo que debía mantenerse alerta con todo sus sentidos.

Para este entonces Hinata ya estaba en el último periodo de embarazo porque ya tenía 8 mese y medio, por lo que como ella sabía a partir de ese momento debía hospitalizarse por precaución o eso le hiso creer Sasuke porque ella no sabía que él la llevaba al hospital para adelantar el parto. Sasuke miró por última vez el cielo oscuro, deseando que al final de todo él protegiera a Hinata y a sus hijos porque no le importaba morir si eso significara que ellos estarían bien... cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró marcando el inicio del momento esperado, caminó unos pasos y vio que Jugo y Karin lo esperaban en la puerta.

- Karin... – la nombró esperando escucharla

- No hay nadie que nos vigile – le informó – podemos salir... – recomendó ella sabiendo que ese era el momento ideal para poder salir de la casa

- Jugo, vaya adelantándote y no dejes que nadie te vea - exigió

El de pelo naranja asintió y salió de la casa, luego Sasuke empezó su andar con dirección hacia donde Hinata estaba, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación viendo que ella esta recostada pero que no dormía.

- Vamos – anunció él dirigiéndose a Hinata, cogió una manta y la abrigó para enseguida alzarla en sus brazos

- Tenemos que llevar ropa para los bebés – le recordó ella enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras se sentía satisfecha en sus brazos

- No te preocupes, Ino ya se encargó de eso – le avisó él sintiendo que ella asentía y se adormilaba en sus brazos

Sin decir más él salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, le hiso un gesto a Karin y ambos salieron de la casa percatándose que nadie lo sabría.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

En otro lado de la aldea y dentro del hospital Tsunade ya esperaba que su paciente llegara... ella al ser consciente de lo que podría pasar si el clan Hyuga se enteraba de sus planes tomó muchas precauciones, disponiendo de un ambiente del hospital para utilizarlo solamente en Hinata y de escoger el personal confiable para que nadie dijera que ella alumbraría, hiso todo eso con el fin que nadie más que ellos se enteraran del nacimiento de los nuevos Uchihas.

- Tsunade-sama todo el equipo médico ya está listo – le informó Shizune

- Bien, solo esperemos que ellos lleguen – dijo Tsunade deseando que todo saliera según lo planeado

La mujer mayor siguió esperando por largos minutos esperando que al día siguiente sonriera al recordar que todo había salido bien y que nada había escapado de sus manos, siguió pensando en todas las cosas que pasarían hasta que de pronto sintió que Shizune entraba a ese consultorio pero esta vez acompañado de Sasuke

- Y Hinata? – preguntó Tsunade

- Esta afuera con Ino y los demás – le respondió Sasuke

- Alguien los vio entrar? – preguntó otra vez

- No, entramos por donde Ud. nos dijo y tampoco nos vieron mientras veníamos hacia aquí – le aseguró con firmeza

- De acuerdo, entonces... Sasuke, debemos empezar – dijo la mujer mayor acercándose a él poniéndole una mano en el hombro, transmitiéndole que todo saldría bien...

El Uchiha asintió y salieron del consultorio hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban Hinata y los demás

- Tsunade-sama. Buenas noches... – saludó una Hinata sonriente, mientras que Jugo y Karin hacían un gesto de saludo

- Buenas noches chicos – respondió sonriendo también – cómo te has sentido? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la Uchiha

- Muy bien, solo que últimamente se mueven más de lo normal – confesó ella acariciando su abultado vientre

- Ya falta poco, por eso están tan inquietos... – le explicó la mayor – ahora ven, vamos para que descanses... sugirió indicándole un camino por un pasillo completamente vacío – Ino ve a traer lo que te pedí hace rato y ustedes esperen aquí – se dirigió a Karin y a Jugo señalándoles un lugar de espera

Los demás siguieron caminando y se adentraron en una habitación espaciosa, Hinata con lentitud recorrió ese espacio y lo analizó con la mirada pensando que ese lugar se veía agradable

- Me quedaré aquí hasta que ellos nazcan? – preguntó la joven mirándolos y acariciando su vientre

- Así es! – contestó Tsunade – recuéstate y acomódate, regreso en unos minutos – dijo saliendo de la habitación

- Estarás con nosotros, verdad? – preguntó mirando a Sasuke, el cual asintió ante su pregunta

[O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O]

En una pequeña sala de espera Karin y Jugo seguían sentados, pensando que lo más lógico era que nadie se diera cuenta que esa noche nacerían los hijos de Sasuke, porque comprobaba que solo ellos y el personal que atendían a Hinata estaban en ese ambiente del hospital y que además nadie los había seguido.

- Karin... – la llamó Jugo

- Todo está bien, no siento que nadie nos está vigilando ni nada por el estilo – le explicó – Sasuke se las ingenió muy bien para que todo saliera como él quería

- Típico de él – mencionó Jugo

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Un par de horas después Hinata yacía en la camilla del hospital mientras tenía un hermoso sueño... soñaba que su madre la arrullaba mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna para dormirla, ella sonrió en medio del sueño al pensar que en unos días ella seguramente estaría haciendo lo mismo con sus dos hijos, la joven siguió sumergida en sus dulces sueños hasta que sintió un leve dolor en el vientre... una molestia incómoda pero que de pronto se hiso mucho más intensa, lo cual le produjo un quejido e inevitablemente logró despertarla por completo.

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamó intentando sentarse

- Te duele algo? – preguntó él acercándose hacia ella y tratando de volver a recostarla

- Sí, me duele – afirmó ella tratando de respirar profundamente

- Voy a llamar a Tsunade – dijo él caminando hacia la puerta

En tanto Hinata pensaba que ese dolor era distinto a todas las molestias que últimamente sentía, pero que estaba pasando? se preguntaba ella porque no recordaba haber hecho algo inequívoco que perjudicara a sus hijos, solo recordaba que antes de dormirse Tsunade le había administrado algunas medicinas que le ayudarían a dormir pero al parecer había sido todo lo contrario.

- Dime que sientes Hinata – pidió Tsunade entrando rápidamente en la habitación

- Siento un dolor que va y viene – respondió tratando de mantenerse serena

- Voy a revisarte – sentenció la mujer mayor al mismo tiempo que con ayuda de Shizune empezaban a revisarla, sabiendo que posiblemente el momento del parto ya había llegado.

- Hinata, estás en trabajo de parto – informó Tsunade viendo que la joven se sorprendía

- Pero si aún falta... – argumentó la joven al saber que aún faltaba dos semanas

- Es verdad, pero no siempre es exacto – le aclaró - además no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque los niños ya están completamente desarrollados

- Pero... – insistió buscando más explicaciones

- Tranquilízate, ella sabe lo que dice – habló Sasuke poniéndose a un lado de ella y mirándola con seguridad – todo va estar bien... – la reconfortó con sus palabras

La Uchiha lo escuchó y una vez más confió en él porque sabía que él nunca haría nada para lastimarlos, así que miró a Tsunade y asintió dispuesta a enfrentarse a ese momento que llegaría tarde o temprano.

- Trata de respirar como Shizune te enseñó, enseguida vuelvo... – dijo Tsunade saliendo inmediatamente de esa habitación

- Tengo miedo... – confesó Hinata con voz débil – me da miedo pensar que...

- No te preocupes – la animó cogiéndole ambas manos dentro las suyas – todo va salir bien, por fin hoy podremos verlos... – dijo él sonriendo buscando que ella dejara de preocuparse y tensionarse tanto

- No te vayas, quédate conmigo hasta que ellos nazcan – rogó mirándolo a sus oscuros ojos y viendo en ellos algo que nunca había visto – por favor, quédate... – rogó otra vez sintiendo que lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos perlados

- Solo si Tsunade lo cree conveniente – mencionó él limpiándole con el pulgar de su mano aquellas traicioneras lágrimas que salían de ella – de acuerdo? – preguntó viéndola sonreír

Ella sonrió al escucharlo porque sabía que él no quería dejarla, lo cual le dio más fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse valiente en ese momento tan crucial de su vida...

Minutos después Tsunade entró a la habitación acompañada de un par de enfermeras que empezaron a medicarla y a conectarla a algunos aparatos médicos, pero aún así ella sentía que los dolores se hacían más frecuentes e intensos al transcurrir el tiempo... miró a un lado y vio que él estaba junto a ella, como siempre... fuera cual fuera la circunstancia desde que ambos estaban juntos él siempre la acompañaba en esos momentos tan difíciles e importantes!

El tiempo siguió pasando, ella no sabía si eran minutos u horas las que pasaban ya que solo sentía esos dolores, mientras los demás salían y entraban pero de pronto ella sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía.

- ¡SASUKE! – exclamó sintiendo un inmenso temor – creo que... que... y...o – tartamudeaba porque sentía que toda la valentía desaparecía de ella y que experimentaba un ataque de nervios

- Tranquilízate... – pidió acercándose a ella y cogiéndole una mano; en tanto Shizune corría al darse cuenta del grito de Hinata

- Ya... ya es hora! – dijo la aprendiz de Tsunade mientras se daba cuenta que las sábanas estaban mojadas; sin más que decir volvió a salir para llamar a Tsunade que se encontraba ultimando algunos detalles.

- No me dejes... – rogó otra vez ella apretando fuertemente la mano de él

Él no dijo nada y solo se limitó a acariciarle sus suaves manos... tratando de relajarla porque en ese momento no sabía más que hacer; enseguida Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y un par de enfermeras más entraban dentro de la habitación en tanto Hinata se quejaba de dolor porque sentía que las contracciones se hacían más y más insoportables.

- Debes salir... – recomendó Tsunade a Sasuke, el cual al comprender la situación miró por última vez a Hinata y empezó a dar su primer paso

- ¡NO! no te... vayas... – sollozó agarrándole de la ropa – ten...go miedo... ¡No! – suplicó llorando y sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba

- Está bien, está bien... Sasuke puede quedarse – dijo con resignación Tsunade al ver que Hinata entraba en pánico – solo trata de tranquilizarla... – exigió mirando al chico y comprendiendo que Hinata estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa

El Uchiha detuvo su pasó y volvió a su posición inicial, a la misma vez que cogía la mano de Hinata y la aferra a la suya... en ese preciso instante él vio que Tsunade y las demás tomaban sus posiciones y que todo iniciaba con el primer grito de Hinata, escucharla gritar de dolor fue atormentante para él... podía soportar muchas cosas en su vida pero escucharla gritar de esa forma desarmaba todas sus defensas y lo hacían sentirse frágil; por largos e interminables minutos ella escuchó sus gritos hasta que de pronto levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre... lo cual lo asustó porque pese a que no fuera la primera que viera sangre todo era distinto, porque esa le pertenecía a ella... a aquella gentil y dulce mujer que le daba tantas alegrías y que en ese momento luchaba por darles la vida a sus hijos.

- Todo estará bien... – le susurró él al pensar que nada podía salir fuera de lo planeado, absolutamente nada.

Ella pese al dolor que sentía lo escuchó como si de un sueño se tratara... sí! definitivamente todo estaría bien si él estaba a su lado, pensó ella mientras continua intentando que sus hijos salieran.

- Vamos Hinata, has un esfuerzo más... ya puedo ver al primero – avisó Tsunade concentrada en su trabajo; ya que después de la última gran batalla mundial ella había podido vencer a su hemofobia.

Hinata dio unos cuantos profundos respiros, luego apretó fuertemente la mano de Sasuke y dio un último respiró para luego empujar con todas sus fuerzas a la misma vez que daba un grito ahogado... en tanto Sasuke miraba el esfuerzo que Hinata hacía hasta que de pronto escucha un llanto que hace que su cuerpo tiemble, se sentía completamente abrumado e instintivamente volteó el rostro siguiendo ese sonido hasta que lo vio en los brazos de Tsunade, ya había nacido... su primogénito ya había nacido, estaba convirtiéndose en padre... eso le hacía muy feliz, por lo que quería cargarlo en sus brazos pero de pronto recordó que aún faltaba el otro así que no podía dejar a Hinata todavía.

Sasuke enseguida vio que limpiaban al bebé y que luego Ino salía con él de la habitación, él quería ir tras de él pero sintió que Hinata le apretaba la mano

- Sasuke, aún falta uno – le recordó Tsunade al ver que él no dejaba de mirar el lugar por donde se habían llevado al niño – Vamos Hinata, has un último esfuerzo! – exigió Tsunade

La joven madre sigue con el trabajo de parto pero sintiéndose completamente feliz de saber que su primer hijo ya había nacido, un último esfuerzo... se reconfortó al saber que eso era cierto, un esfuerzo más y pronto podría cargar a sus dos preciosos hijos. Con más confianza y sin gritar mucho Hinata da a luz a su segundo hijo, llorando de la emoción que por fin es madre... había luchado tanto para que sus bebés siempre estuvieran bien y ahora sonreía en medio de lágrimas al saber que todo estaba bien, que ahora ya tenía una familia completa... un esposo y dos hijos a los cuales ama, tanto como ama al padre de ellos.

- Sas...uk... – intentó ella llamarlo – quier...o verlos... – el chico solo miró a Tsunade

- Hinata, Shizune te va atender y te va limpiar mientras yo voy a revisarlos – le explicó Tsunade – luego te los traeré para que los veas... son un niño y una niña – culminó sonriéndole

- Ve a verlos... – sugirió Hinata a Sasuke, porque sentía que no debían dejar solos a los niños por mucho tiempo

- Sígueme Sasuke – ordenó Tsunade caminando hacia la salida

- Trata de descansar – pidió él acomodando un mechón del cabello de ella atrás de su oreja con delicadeza; vio que ella sonreía, soltó su mano y enseguida siguió a Tsunade

Segundos después Sasuke salió de esa habitación y vio que Tsunade ya estaba dentro de otra habitación, la mayor le hiso un gesto y él caminó hacia ese lugar... él entró con pasos suaves y lentos, miró a Tsunade y vio que estaba al lado de dos cuneros viendo a dos niños, se paró unos segundos en el marco de la puerta que se cerró tras de sí, porque increíblemente se sentía nervioso de verlos... unos tenues balbuceos lo hicieron avanzar hasta llegar a ellos.

- Míralos, ambos son exactamente iguales – dijo Tsunade muy segura de sus palabras – sería muy difícil reconocerlos si es que fueran del mismo sexo, pero por suerte son un niño y una niña

- Ambos nacieron sanos? – preguntó él sin sacar la vista de sus hijos y viendo que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados

- Claro que sí, te dije que todo saldría bien... – le recordó la rubia en forma de reproche por haber dudado de eso

- Se lo agradezco... – vocalizó él siendo consciente que Tsunade había hecho mucho por él y por Hinata

- No hace falta – respondió sonriendo Tsunade pero dentro de ella estaba más que satisfecha al escucharlo, pero esa sonrisa de pronto se desvaneció al ver que los recién nacidos abrían con lentitud sus pequeños ojos – Sasuke...

- Lo sé – simplemente dijo él viendo los ojos de ambos niños, los cuales eran exactamente iguales... ambos eran dos gemelos exactos

- Qué harás? – preguntó la mayor

- Lo que tenía planeado – respondió él sin dejar de mirar a los niños – apenas amanezca Hinata y los niños deberán de salir de Konoha... – finalizó

- De acuerdo, quédate un rato con ellos mientras yo voy a ordenar que todo esté preparado – culminó ella saliendo de la habitación y pensando que la cosas se complicarían mucho más a partir de ese momento...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por tomarse un tiempo para dejarme sus reviews!

La historia ya está por terminar, lo más que podría escribir son unos cuatro capítulos más por lo que espero que me acompañen a terminar esta historia producto de mi imaginación...

El sábado o domingo subiré más capítulos...

¡Hasta pronto y sigan leyendo la historia!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola... lamento mucho la espera pero ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo los dos capítulos que les prometí, espero que lo disfruten al leer...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 21 "VACÍO"**

Hinata yacía en la cama de otra habitación, ella se sentía extremadamente cansada pero a la vez se sentía desesperada porque Tsunade y Sasuke no habían vuelto junto a ella y ni siquiera había podido ver a sus hijos... suspiró y miró extrañada al no tener su abultado vientre, de alguna forma inexplicable ella sentía un gran vacío pero anhelaba llenar ese vacío al tener en sus brazos a sus pequeños. Adormilada, luchó para que sus ojos no se le cerraran, seguramente debido a los efectos de los medicamentos pero no podía hacerlo porque primero deseaba verlos... lo que más deseaba en ese momento era verlos, hasta que de pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría, abrió los ojos y vio que Sasuke entraba.

- Dónde están? – preguntó Hinata sintiéndose dolida y herida porque él no había vuelto con sus niños

- Los están trayendo – le contestó calmadamente y viendo una expresión en el rostro de ella que no le agrado – así que, espera un poco... – se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado – te sientes mejor? – preguntó él queriendo saber si los malestares y dolores de ella ya no estaban presentes, mientras que la joven asintió ante su pregunta con mucha seguridad porque no quería preocuparlo

De pronto Shizune entró en la habitación acompañada de Ino, las cuales traían a los bebés en sus brazos.

- Felicidades... son dos bebés hermosos y sanos – vocalizó Shizune entregándole a la niña a Hinata y lo mismo hacía Ino - Regresamos en unos minutos – dijo Shizune mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Ino

Hinata sonrió mientras tenía a cada bebé a cada lado de ella, se sentía tan feliz... habían pasado por tantas cosas y ahora por fin los tenía en sus brazos, todo el sufrimiento, la desesperación y todo el dolor había valido la pena porque en ese momento sentía una sensación única y maravillosa, sin duda ese iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida.

- Son... son preciosos! – exclamó ella sintiéndose una marea de emociones que golpeaban a su frenético corazón; ella miró a Sasuke y vio que él asentía tan convencido como ella - Y nuestros... – completó la frase radiante de alegría y creyendo que nada podría estropear su felicidad

El Uchiha se acercó un poco más y abrió un pequeño espacio entre las cobijas de ambos bebés para mirarlos, sin poder evitarlo sonrió... sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y como seguramente se acostumbraría a hacerlo con la existencia de ellos, miró ambos rostros y una vez comprobó que ambos se veían igual.

- Sus ojos son... – murmuró ella mirando que ambos bebés tenían los mismos ojos – no entiendo! – exclamó asombrada al ver ese color

- Cuando los abrieron por primera vez ambos tenían tus ojos, pero... – enfocó su mirada en los ojos del niño - pero por alguna extraña razón se están oscureciendo de apoco – le explicó confundido y viendo esa mezcla de color de los ojos de ambos niños

- Eso me gusta! – sonrió – me gusta mucho que tengan tus ojos – confesó Hinata arrullando a la niña – no por lo que el clan Hyuga dijo, sino porque... porque eso me recuerda que tú eres su papá – finalizó sonriendo y besando la frente de su pequeña - - Cárgalo... – propuso ella mirando a Sasuke – carga a tu hijo...

"Hijo" esa palabra aún lo aturdía pero ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse... él le tomó la palabra a Hinata y con cuidado tomó al niño en sus brazos por primera vez, lo miró fijamente e inevitablemente se colgó una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo...

- Cuál nació primero? – preguntó ella con mucha intriga y sin dejar de sonreír

- Él... – contestó Sasuke acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su primogénito – y luego la niña – le avisó mirando a la pequeña que Hinata cargaba

- Sasuke-kun entonces... entonces ellos nos dejaran en paz y ya no querrán quitarnos a nuestros hijos, verdad? – preguntó mirándolo y sonriéndole con ilusión

- No podemos confiarnos, no podemos simplemente creer en todo lo que ellos dicen – dijo mirando al niño que también lo miraba - por eso vamos a actuar

- Qu...eeé quieres decir? – preguntó con alarma la joven

- Apenas amanezca tú y los niños se irán de Konoha – le respondió mirándola - ya todo está listo para que los lleven a un lugar seguro

- Pero ellos dijeron que... – protestó en desacuerdo con irse de ese lugar todavía

- Hinata, esto no es un tema en discusión sino que ya está decidido – sentenció él seguro de sus palabras – yo me enfrentaré a la reacción de ellos y una vez que todo esto terminé iré por ustedes y luego nos iré a otro lugar – le avisó él a la misma vez que sentía que su primogénito se movía en sus brazos, logrando que él se pusiera nervioso al no saber qué hacer porque sentía que su hijo era tan delicado que temía lastimarlo - además... dijiste que confiarías en mí, recuerdas? – le recordó meciendo al niño por instinto para evitar que este llorara

Hinata sonrió al verlo... por un instante olvido de qué estaban hablando y solo se limitó a ver esa escena donde Sasuke se desempeñaba por primera vez como padre, luego de salir de su ensoñación comprendió las palabras que él le dijo

- Tienes razón... – afirmó ella mirándolo – solo que... que no quiero que nos separemos – vocalizó sintiéndose triste por esa posibilidad

- Será por poco tiempo – habló él reconfortándola con sus palabras, pero de pronto los balbuceos del bebé se convirtieron en llanto, lo cual lo espantó

En fracción de segundos Shizune entró a la habitación porque escuchó el llanto del bebé lo cual significaba una cosa.

- Debe tener hambre, ambos no han comido nada desde que nacieron – les explicó Shizune mientras tomaba al niño de los brazos de Sasuke – ayúdala a sentarse – recomendó Shizune

El Uchiha la escuchó y con sumo cuidado ayudó a Hinata a sentarse en la cama, una vez sentada ella le dio a la niña a él y Shizune le acomodó al niño en sus brazos y la ayudó a desabotonarse la bata para que la joven madre le diera de comer al niño, en tanto Sasuke miraba como su hijo comía por primera vez... luego enfocó su mirada en la niña que tenía en brazos y con un dedo rozó su suave mejilla. Minutos después y luego de asegurarse que el niño se dormía Hinata se desprendía de él y tomaba a la niña para poder alimentarla también, luego de haber finalizado de alimentarla Shizune salió de la habitación y enseguida regreso con un cunero móvil y luego habló:

- Por ahora Hinata-chan deberá descansar – acomodó a un lado el cunero – y los niños también – tomó al niño y lo recostó en el cunero y luego hiso lo mismo con la niña – Sasuke-san... – mencionó ella y él la escuchó comprendiendo lo que quería decirle ya que era más que obvio

- Lo sé – simplemente dijo él asintiendo y Shizune salió de la habitación dejándolos solos - Ya la escuchaste, descansa un poco – sostuvo él ayudándola a volverse a recostar

- A qué hora... – hablaba adormilada y sintiendo que sus ojos ya se cerraban

- Yo te despierto – contestó mirándola dormirse – duerme... – susurró por última vez, viendo que ella cerraba completamente los ojos.

/O/OO/O/OO/O/OO/O/OO/O/OO/O/

Lejos de ese lugar y en la entrada de Konoha habían dos ninjas escondidos y esperando el más mínimo accionar de otros para poder cumplir su objetivo... su líder les había ordenado a cumplir con éxito su misión, así que nada podía salir mal porque si no perderían la confianza que su líder había depositado en ellos.

OO=O=OO=O=OO=O=OO=O=OO=O=OO=O=OO

Un par de horas después Sasuke estaba parado frente al cunero de los niños y los miraba con devoción, sonrió al pensar que pese a su juventud ya era padre... para llegar a ese punto habían ocurrido cosas accidentales que en un principio lamentó mucho pero ahora solo lo recordaba como algo inevitable; miró una vez a sus hijos y no deseó alejarse de ellos pero comprendía que tendría que poner fin de una vez por todas al peligro latente que ellos tenían por lo que era necesario que ellos estuvieran en un lugar seguro y alejado de Konoha, con lentitud se inclinó al cunero y con delicadeza cargó a la niña para darle un beso en la frente y lo mismo hiso con el niño... los miró por última vez y mentalmente les prometió que jamás permitiría que ellos estuvieran en peligro... enseguida dirigió su mirada a Hinata, sabiendo que debía despertarla...

Hinata se esforzó en abrir los ojos aunque no quería hacerlo porque todavía se sentía cansada, pero un susurró la había despertado completamente... recorrió la habitación con la vista y lo vio, parado a un costado de ella; tomó aire con fuerza y sintió que latía con más fuerza su corazón al recordar que sus pequeños ya habían nacido y que los dos estaban bien.

- Despierta... – escuchó que Sasuke le decía, logrando que en ese momento ella inmediatamente sintiera un dolor en el pecho al saber que tendrían que separarse de él – ya está por amanecer – le avisó él

- No... – protestó - no quiero que nos separemos... la última vez que lo hicimos pasaron cosas malas - vocalizó ella con tristeza en sus palabras – casi pe...erdemos...

- Esta vez es diferente – le interrumpió con seguridad - además ya te lo dije, solamente serán por algunos días y una vez que todo esto termine iré por ustedes

- Promételo, promete que no tardarás mucho! – exigió ella sabiendo que sería muy difícil esa separación

- Lo prometo... ahora alístate – sentenció el chico caminando hacia la puerta para llamar a Ino y enseguida la rubia entró a la habitación y ayudó a Hinata a abrigarse y prepararse para el viaje.

Tiempo después Hinata ya se encontraba bien vestida y prepara para partir, sentada a un extremo de la camilla sostuvo con fuerza a su hijo en sus brazos y vio que Ino hacía lo mismo con la niña... no, definitivamente no quería irse porque sentía que su familia se dividía, quería llorar y quedarse en ese lugar cueste lo que cueste, pero también era consciente que quizás eso era lo mejor, por lo menos por ese momento pero aún así era evidente la pena que sentía...

- Los voy a llevar hasta la salida de la aldea – le avisó el Uchiha caminando hacia ella

La joven asintió con pesar y aunque lo intentara no pudo disimularlo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ni para Sasuke ni para Ino, por lo que la rubia salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos al imaginar que ellos necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

- Qué harás si ellos no entran en razón y quieren seguir fastidiando – preguntó ella deseando que esa posibilidad no se diera

- Haré lo que sea necesario – respondió viéndola fijamente a los ojos y parándose frente a ella – mientras que tú no debes preocuparte por nada...

- Lo intentaré... pero... – suspiró con resignación – pero te vamos a extrañar... – confesó con voz débil a la misma vez que estrechaba con fuerza a su hijo

Él la escuchó y sintió que ella era sincera por lo que quiso responderle de la misma forma pero como no se sentía cómodo con las palabras, así que solo se acercó más hacia ella... colocó sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella y los besó con dulzura y lentitud, trasmitiéndole esa confianza que ella necesitaba. Ella con devoción movió sus labios y amoldó a los de él disfrutando esa cercanía que quizás en mucho tiempo no iba a tener.

– Vamos... – finalizó él alzando a Hinata en sus brazos y sintiendo que ella se relajaba

Después de salir de la habitación ambos vieron que en el pasillo los esperaban los demás; Hinata se despidió de las demás y escuchó con atención la recomendaciones de la Kage, luego de que él se asegura de que todo estaba en orden decidió que ya era el momento de salir del hospital por lo que minutos después lo hicieron.

Mientras que a escondidas se dirigían a la salida del pueblo Hinata pensaba que quizás esa fuera la última vez que volviera a estar en ese lugar y que quizás tampoco volvería a ver al clan Hyuga, indiscutiblemente eso le dolía... pero ella estaba segura que lo dolería más perder a sus hijos por lo que estaba dispuesta a el sacrificio de olvidar al clan Hyuga a cambio de tener una vida satisfactoria y feliz al lado de su nueva familia... se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Sasuke a la misma vez que miraba a su hijo y pensaba que él era el mayor y que cuando fuera más grande fuera tan protector como Sasuke lo era y lo demostraba en ese momento.

Ella pensó también a donde iban a llevarla, no lo sabía... ya que él solo se limitó a decirle que iría a un lugar seguro pero no le dijo dónde era ese lugar, después de todo y pese al tiempo juntos él seguía siendo algo reservado, salió de sus pensamientos al ver las enormes puertas de la aldea... de aquella que en ese momento dejaría. En tanto Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y miró a un lado, viendo que dos ninjas los esperaban.

- Sasuke-kun – murmuró Ino

El Uchiha la escuchó y caminó unos pasos cargando a Hinata, luego entregó a la joven a Jugo para que fuera él quien la llevara.

- Deben irse – sugirió el pelinegro mirando a Jugo y a Ino – cuida de ellos... – pidió él mirando a sus dos pequeños en brazos de las dos mujeres – debes ser precavido... - insistió dirigiéndose al de pelo naranja, el cual asintió inmediatamente

- Te... esperaremos, por favor... no tardes mucho – rogó Hinata sintiendo que su corazón sangraba ante un sueño maravilloso de ser una familia, pero que de pronto ese sueño se resquebrajaba ante la realidad – cuídate mucho... – vocalizó intentando reprimir sus lágrimas y mentalizándose que esa separación solamente era momentánea

- Lo haré... – contestó él viéndola triste y lo lamentó – váyanse de una vez, los están esperando – finalizó viendo que un par de ninjas los esperaban para resguardarlos en el largo viaje que harían.

Sin más que decir los tres se fueron y se pusieron a la altura del par de ninjas que a partir de ese momento los custodiarían para llenar sin ningún contra tiempo a su destino, vio que el sol salía de entre las montañas y vio también que los demás se alejaban y escuchó también los sollozos de Hinata... él sabía que eso le afectaría a ella y más aún si hace poco recién había alumbrado, pero sabía también era necesario por su seguridad y la de los niños que ella se mantuviera lo más lejos posible mientras él se enfrentaba a la posible furia del clan Hyuga, además de que él no quería que ella viera como él asesinaba al clan Hyuga si es que fuera necesario; vio que todos se alejaban y se aseguró a sí mismo que esa sería la última vez que él los dejaría sin su protección personal.

Al ya no ver las siluetas de los demás él decidió regresar de la misma forma sigilosa, caminó por largos minutos mientras que su cabeza se llenaba de múltiples pensamientos sobre lo que haría a partir de ese momento, no supo exactamente cuánto caminó pero de pronto se encontraba entrando al hospital y al mismo ambiente que ya había entrado, caminó por un pasillo y vio que al final de él Tsunade, Shizune y Karin ya lo esperaban.

- Ya se fueron? – preguntó la Kage, él Uchiha solamente asintió ante la pregunta – Bien, ahora debemos esperar a que ellos lleguen a Suna y luego nos enfrentaremos a la reacción de Hiashi y de todos los demás – explicó la mayor con voz seria – pero por ahora será mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar por lo menos un par de horas... – recomendó con honestidad

Sin protestas Sasuke y Karin empezaron a caminar y así salir de ese lugar, tiempo después ambos caminaban en completo silencio y con rumbo hacia el territorio Uchiha... sin duda por ahora todo iba según lo planeado por Sasuke y Tsunade, pero el chico sabía que probablemente no todo resultaría según lo planeado después que los Hyugas se enteraran que él había roto el compromiso que había hecho con ellos meses atrás y que solo había mentido para tenerlos tranquilos. Minutos después ambos entraron a la casa y alguien recién habló.

- Avísame si pasa algo raro – pidió el Uchiha alejándose de ella y subiendo las escaleras para entrar a su habitación

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se oscurecieron más al pensar que la casa y habitación estarían fría, vacía y sin vida sin ella... ya que inevitablemente ella siempre sonriente y demostrando inmensa gentileza se había adueñado de cada parte de la casa, dejando un recuerdo en cada pasillo, en cada ambiente y en cada rincón de la habitación principal... decidido a no pensar más Sasuke se recostó en la cama con el claro objetivo de dormir porque pese a que su cuerpo no se sentía cansado su mente si lo sentía, y más sabiendo que aún quedaba muchas cosas que hacer en los siguientes días... no volvería a ver a Hinata ni a sus hijos por días pero sabía que lo haría cuando por fin todo el peligro terminara para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer!

¡El próximo capítulo está más interesante, sigan leyendo...!


	22. Chapter 22

La historia ya este por terminar y este capítulo inicio el final... léanlo

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 22 "DISTANCIA"**

Un par de días después y en medio del anochecer nuevos visitantes entraba a Suna y luego de anunciar su llegada los guardias los dejaron entrar inmediatamente sabiendo que ellos eran los visitantes que su líder esperaba; sin perder más tiempo la Uchiha y los demás fueron guiados dentro de la ciudad sin llamar la atención de los demás, caminaron unos minutos hasta que de entraron a una casa amplia un poco alejada de las demás... y ahí vieron a dos conocidos.

- Pensamos llegarían mañana – comentó parada en frente de ellos – pero alguien nos dio la alarma que se adelantarían un poco

- Lo mismo digo – acotó el otro chico

- Me da gusto verlos! – exclamó Ino sonriendo y acercándose a abrazarlos pero de pronto recordó que no podía hacerlos porque tenía a un bebé en sus brazos

Sin más que esperar Jugo acomodó a Hinata en uno de los sillones de la sala porque sabía que seguramente ella estaba cansada, mientras tanto los demás continuaron con los saludos.

- Puedo cargarlo? – preguntó Temari mirando a Hinata y al bebé que tenía en brazos; la joven madre sonrió al escucharla y asintió para luego con cuidado entregarle a su pequeño hijo.

- Es tan... tan pequeño y hermoso – susurró la joven mirando con ternura a ese bebé

Un ser tan pequeño, tan delicado e indefenso... aún le costaba creer que su propio abuelo lo intentara alejar de sus padres, a pesar de saber quién era su padre, no podía evitar sentirse tranquila y pasiva porque eso era lo que ese bebé le transmitía... en ese momento comprobó que había sido una buena idea aceptar la petición de la Hokage a su hermano menor, ya que si de ellos dependía ayudar en algo para que esos niños estuvieran sanos y salvos ella y sus hermanos lo harían con mucho gusto.

- Él es un niño – aclaró Ino acercándose a la otra rubia – y ella es su hermana – dijo cerca de ella y mostrándole a la niña que cargaba

- Pero ambos son iguales... – sostuvo Shikamaru acercándose a ellos y viendo que ambos niños tenían la piel blanquecina como la de su padre y que sus ojos eran oscuros

- Cuándo nacieron? – preguntó Temari mirando a Hinata

- Hace un par de días – le contestó

- Entonces, tú te sientes bien? no tienes ningún malestar? – preguntó otra vez preocupada al enterarse que apenas hubieran nacido ellos ya habían dejado Konoha

- Estoy bien, Temari-san... arigatou – agradeció con sinceridad Hinata

Enseguida la kunoichi mencionó el nombre de alguien y enseguida ese alguien apareció de una de las habitaciones.

- Ella les ayudará en lo que deseen – sostuvo Temari señalando a una joven – no se preocupen ella es de confianza tanto para y para mis hermanos – les aseguró porque presentía que sus visitantes temían cualquier altercado – Hinata necesitas descansar, pero primero tienes que alimentarte – sonrió - así que será mejor que sirvas la cena... – ordenó la rubia a la otra joven

Tiempo después todos cenaron con tranquilidad pero Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse triste al estar a cientos o miles de kilómetros lejos de él, lejos de su joven esposo... lo extrañaba y no podía evitarlo por más que lo intentara; Ino se dio cuenta de que su amiga pensaba otra vez en él por lo que luego de ver que terminaba de comer la ayudó a levantarse de la silla y a adentrarse en una de las habitaciones porque comprendía que quizás Hinata necesitara estar sola.

- Por favor, tráelos... – rogó la joven refiriéndose a sus hijos, porque en ese momento necesitaba abrazarlos y sentir que estaban junto a ella

Ino la escuchó y salió de la habitación para breve tiempo después volver con los bebés en brazos, se los entregó a Hinata que ya yacía en la cama y luego la rubia se fue.

Hinata acomodó a sus hijos a un lado de ella y luego de darles un pequeño beso en sus frentes cerró los ojos y se aferró a ellos sintiendo que todo era por ellos... que todo lo que Sasuke y ella hacían era por el bienestar de ellos! Estuvo unos minutos en silencio solamente sintiendo el aroma y escuchando los balbuceos de sus hijos, ella se sentía feliz... pero estaba segura que lo sería más cuando él volviera junto a ellos, minutos después se sentó y decidió alimentar a sus bebés para luego tratar de dormir.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

En medio del comedor estaban sentados los restantes pensando que hasta ahora todo iba según lo planeado.

- Voy a ordenar que manden un mensaje a Konoha, diciéndoles que ustedes ya llegaron a Suna – mencionó Temari con voz seria

- Sería lo mejor... – reconoció Ino tratando de sonreír

- Sabes que hará? – preguntó la hermana del Kasegake refiriéndose al accionar del Uchiha

- Si es necesario, acabará con todo el clan Hyuga... – respondió Jugo mirando un punto fijo y sabiendo que esa era una gran posibilidad

Los demás lo escucharon y comprendieron que lo que dijo era lo más probable porque aunque no conocieran mucho a Sasuke sabían que él no era de las personas de dejar un cabo suelto por ahí.

- Pues me daría mucho gusto que acabara con todos ellos – confesó inesperadamente una sonriente Temari

Shikamaru e Ino la miraron sorprendidos por lo que ella había dicho, porque aunque los Hyuga se lo merecían un asesinato siempre sería un asesinato... y Sasuke sería culpable de todas formas.

- Es más, me dan hasta ganas de ir a ayudar al Uchiha y acabar con todos esos Hyugas – decía una Temari con la mirada furiosa – según lo que sé ellos han sido muy crueles con Hinata y buscan seguir siéndolos aún más! – exclamó malhumorada

- Esperemos que Sasuke-kun no llegue a ese punto... – murmuró Ino pensativa

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Las horas siguieron pasando para todos... Sasuke estaba parado y mirando desde una de sus ventanas la noche y el cielo oscuro, parecía que llovería... eso pensaba él; ya habían pasado tres largos días desde que Hinata y sus hijos se habían ido, y según lo que Tsunade le había dicho ellos ya habían llegado a Suna por lo que estaban bien protegidos en ese lugar alejado, después de todo había sido buena idea que Tsunade le solicitara a Gaara asilo para Hinata y los bebés el tiempo que fuera necesario, ya que de esa forma él no se preocuparía por ellos. El Uchiha siguió contemplando el cielo y comprobando que no se había equivocado ya que empezaba a llover levemente... sonrió internamente al pensar que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta él la extrañaba... habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que de alguna manera ella había logrado hacerse acostumbrar a ella, no podía negarlo... la extraña a ella y a su hijos.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Karin entrando abruptamente en la habitación – se acercan, ellos están viniendo a aquí! – le explicó una pelirroja alarmado

- Genial... – dijo el chico sonriendo porque él ya tenía pensado en ir a enfrentarlos al día siguiente pero el hecho que los Hyugas fueran hacia a él le facilitaba las cosas – pues, démosle la bienvenida... – finalizó él emprendiendo caminó

Karin lo vio pasar a un lado suyo pero se escalofrió al sentir el aura asesino del Uchiha, si no supiera que era por los Hyugas seguramente ella hubiera deseado huir de él para salvar su vida.

Sasuke caminó con calma y bajó las escaleras, se sentó en uno de los muebles y esperó que sus rivales aparecieran... iba a esperarlos para saber las verdaderas intenciones de ellos. Karin solo lo miró y deseo que él siguiera siendo tan calculador como se había convertido y que no se dejara llevar solamente por sus impulsos.

Largos minutos después escuchó que tocaban la puerta principal, eran ellos... no había duda por lo que Karin se acercó para abrirla pero sintió que él la jalaba, así que comprendió y retrocedió sabiendo que él quería enfrentarse a ellos de una vez por todas; Sasuke abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontró al patriarca Hyuga y a los demás bajo la tenue lluvia.

- Qué desea? – preguntó desafiante el Uchiha

- No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a Hiashi-sama! – le advirtió Neji con furia y parado a un lado del Hyga mayor; Sasuke miró a Neji pero ignoró su advertencia

- A qué vino? – preguntó otra vez el chico sin dejar de utilizar ese tono de voz

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! – exclamó Neji al ver que seguía hablando de forma desafiante a Hiashi – No seas insolente!

- Neji, cálmate! – ordenó Hiashi - Vine a ver a Hinata – dijo mirando al Uchiha

- Hmp, no quiero que la vea – comentó Sasuke sonriéndole retadoramente

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No tienes ningún derecho de impedir que Hiashi-sama vea a Hinata-sama – argumentó Neji completamente enfadado

- Claro que los tengo! – respondió seguro y viendo rabiar a Neji

- Quiero saber si ella y mis nietos están bien – argumentó Hyashi dirigiéndose a Sasuke, el cual solo lo escuchó con calma ya que no era la primera vez que había escuchado que el patriarca llamaba así a su hijos

- Hinata y los niños están bien – lo miró sin parpadear – ambos nacieron sanos... – les avisó el chico

Escuchar eso logró un cambio en el rostro del patriarca Hyuga... y en el de los demás, en tanto Sasuke sonrió al ver que todos se impresionaban con esa noticia lo cual lo dejaba satisfecho ya que eso indicaba que nadie lo había previsto.

- Cuándo? – atinó a preguntar Hiashi en medio de su conmoción

- Hace poco – se limitó a decir el chico porque no deseaba darles información

- Con más razón deseo verlos – exigió el Hyuga mayor – quiero ver a mis nietos y saber que son porque ninguno de ustedes se tomó la molestia de decírmelo! – insistió

- Hmp, son un niño y una niña, pero no puede verlos – vocalizó el chico

Neji iba a contestarle algo pero no lo hiso porque vio que Hiashi le daba una mirada de advertencia.

- Sasuke, recuerda que llegamos a un acuerdo – le recordó el Hyuga manteniéndose calmado aún

- Lo sé, pero él – señaló a Neji – lo incumplió y por lo tanto no hay acuerdo – sustentó

- El acuerdo lo hiciste conmigo y no con él – replicó con mal ánimo

- Lo hice con el objetivo que la dejarán en paz, pero ustedes siguieron – sonrió – además ambos niños son tan afortunados que no tienen sus características – confesó contento por esa gran verdad, aunque en un principio no era así por alguna extraña razón que aún no conocía.

- ¡Exijo verlos! – exclamó un Hiashi que de apoco perdía los estribos

- ¿Para qué? – cuestionó tensándose también - ya le dije que ambos tienen mis ojos, así que no insista... no los verá! – sentenció el Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que todos los Hyuga se ponían en posición de lucha

- ¡Mientes! – reprochó Neji mirándolo con odio – déjanos pasar o no respondemos! – amenazó el Hyuuga pero Sasuke solo lo miró desafiante

- Quieren pasar? – preguntó con sarcasmo – pues háganlo, pero les advierto que no encontraran a Hinata ni a los niños – finalizó apartándose a un lado y dejándolos entrar

Enseguida vio que todos los Hyugas entraban a su casa mientras él solo sonreía internamente al pensar que había lo correcto al enviar a Hinata y a su hijos lejos de Konoha; luego de ver que todos entraban a su casa él decidió salir de ese lugar solamente seguido por Karin, ambos caminaron un poco y se detuvieron a varios metros de la casa.

- Sasuke... – lo llamó la pelirroja

- Si sientes que tu vida corre riesgo debes huir – recomendó él – yo me encargo de todos ellos... – finalizó levantando el rostro y mirando hacia arriba, para dejar que la lluvia empapara su rostro

Minutos después ambos vieron como todos los Hyuga se acercaban hacia de ellos de forma amenazante.

- Dónde están? – preguntó Hiashi

- Nunca lo sabrán... – contestó el pelinegro fríamente

- ¡RESPONDE! – gritó Neji

- Crees que con gritar me intimidarás? – preguntó desafiando a Neji – no me hagas reír Hyuga... – dijo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y después al abrirlos se volvieron de color sangre y negra como la noche

- Acaso piensas enfrentarnos a todos? – preguntó curioso Hiashi

- Tendré que hacerlo... – lo miró fijamente y continuó hablando - para que de una vez por todas dejen en paz a Hinata y a mis hijos

- Piensas matarnos? - preguntó otra vez el patriarca

- Así es, y créame que no tendré el más mínimo remordimiento al hacerlo... – concluyó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que su susanoo lo aparecía y lo cubría por completo

- Todo hubiera sido más fácil si antes que todo me hubieras pedido permiso para enamorar a mi hija – confesó Hyashi sorprendiendo a todos con lo que decía

- Lo hubiera permitido? – preguntó el chico con intriga

- Reconozco que en un principio no me hubiera agradado la idea, pero con el tiempo quizás te hubiera aceptado – habló con sinceridad

- No suelo tomar el camino fácil – dijo el chico

- Lo sé y por eso arruinaste todo embarazándola primero – le reprochó el patriarca – qué te costaba primero venir a hablar conmigo!

Sasuke sonrió internamente al escucharlo, sabiendo que el mayor tenía algo de razón comprendiendo que seguramente en otras circunstancias se llevaría bien con él, pero él no podría perdonar ni olvidar lo que él había intentado acabar con su hijos

- Hiashi-sama no malgaste su tiempo hablando con ese sujeto – recomendó Neji parándose frente a él y así poder evitar cualquier ataque del Uchiha

- Eres consciente que Hinata no te perdonará si matas a su clan? – le advirtió el mayor

- Lo hará... – refutó el Uchiha con seguridad y haciendo que su susanoo completara su transformación

- Pues entonces no hay nada más que decir... – decía un Hyuga resignado – terminemos esto... – finalizó dando una señal con las manos, por lo que varios Hyugas se lanzaron contra Sasuke... iniciando así la batalla final.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Agradezco mucho a todos por leer esta historia y por sus reviews!

¡Como lo dije ya solo falta pocos capítulos para que esta historia termine, y espero que la sigan!

El sábado o domingo subiré los últimos capítulos de esta historia... ¡Hasta pronto!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola de nuevo... disculpen haberlos tenido en espera pero ya les traigo los capítulos finales de esta historia, realmente espero cubrir sus expectativas y que lo disfruten al leer...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 23 "REVELACIÓN"**

No sabe qué hora es, pero sabe que está oscuro y que una tormenta de arena azota la región, despertándola... parpadea un par de veces y luego cierra los ojos con toda la intención de volver a dormirse y lo hace... Hinata duerme otra vez.

No sabe cuánto tiempo después pero de pronto sueña, sueña con su futuro... flores, paisajes y su familia... sueña que ríe al lado de sus hijos y que él los abraza, todo es felicidad... se siente el ser más feliz de todos, pero de pronto... su familia desaparece, gritos y sangre... ve sangre pero no sabe de quién es, camina en medio de un bosque y ve un cuerpo sin vida, se detiene a mirarlo con más minuciosidad y ve que es él... es Sasuke quien yace desangrado! _¡no es verdad! _se dice a sí misma y solloza, con temor se acerca a él y se da cuenta que no respira ¡no es verdad, no! se repite otra vez pero de pronto ve que él se desvanece poco a poco... desaparece de su vida.

- ¡SASUKE! – grita Hinata despertándose en medio de la oscuridad

Se sienta en medio de la cama, siente que su corazón late aceleradamente y tiene miedo, inmediatamente se da cuenta que solo fue una pesadilla pero lo sintió tan real... por lo que sin poder evitarlo de sus perlados ojos salen lágrimas de amargura y de dolor! la joven mira a su alrededor y ve la cuna de sus hijos pero aún así no puede evitar llorar porque presiente que algo está pasando en ese preciso instante; de pronto escucha un llanto, su hijo llora... tiene miedo y ella sigue llorando.

- Hinata, Hinata... – dice Ino entrando en la habitación al escuchar el grito de su amiga – Hinata... – la nombra otra vez acercándose a ella y prendiendo la luz para enseguida darse cuenta que ella está llorando

- Soñe... qu...e Sas...uk...e-kun moríaaa – le confiesa exaltada y respirando agitadamente

- Solo fue una pesadilla – le aclara la rubia y buscando tranquilizarla – una pesadilla... – le repite para luego caminar hacia la cuna y tomar al pequeño que llora.

Hinata la mira y la escucha, sabe que ella tiene razón pero aún así no puede evitarse sentir ese dolor en el corazón, el cual le dice que algo malo está pasando. En tanto Ino mece al niño y poco tiempo después el bebé se vuelve a dormir, por lo que vuelve a recostar en su cuna.

- Vuelve a dormir – recomienda la rubia caminando hacia la joven

- No puedo... – vocaliza débilmente Hinata y limpia las lágrimas que aún se deslizan por sus mejillas

Ino siente lástima de ver tan triste y desolada a Hinata, siendo consciente que quizás en ese preciso instante la pesadilla de Hinata se pueda estar haciéndose realidad... mueve la cabeza varias veces al darse cuenta que eso no podía ser posible, porque ella sabe que si es que hubiera uno o varios muertos ninguno sería Sasuke, mira otra vez a Hinata y cree que aunque la Uchiha no sepa con exactitud qué está pasando en Konoha su corazón le dice que algo malo sucede.

- Quieres que me quede a acompañarte? – pregunta la rubia

- Arigatou... pero no – rechaza la oferta

- Está bien, me voy... trata de dormir – finaliza Ino y sale de la habitación

Hinata asiente y la ve irse, ella se siente más tranquila pero aún así ni puede dejar de sentir miedo porque Sasuke nunca le dijo que era lo que iba hacer en el peor de los casos, pero ella confía en él... se recostó nuevamente en la cama y trata de dormir porque se siente muy agotada.

/+/O/+/O/+/O/+/O/+/O/+/

La lluvia cesa de a pocos pero el viento frío golpea y sigue presente, solo con el cielo oscuro de testigo se puede ver charcos de sangre o mejor dicho un pequeño riachuelo de sangre... y varios cuerpos tendidos en el suelo en medio del territorio Uchiha, también se ve escombros y casas derrumbadas por la batalla reciente, la cual fue destructiva sin duda; había sido inevitable, la muerte era inevitable...

En medio de ese desastre, en medio de loa cadáveres y en silencio Sasuke Uchiha está parado mirando todo, sus manos y sus ropas están manchadas de sangre como prueba indiscutible que él es el responsable de esa tragedia, los había matado... había matado a los Hyuga, razón por la cual sin poder evitarlo él sonríe... hace tanto tiempo que no sentía que su sangre hervía de irá y que luego de descargar su furia con el culpable de eso sintiera satisfacción total, sonríe otra vez al recordar que él le había dicho a Hiashi que no tendré el más mínimo remordimiento al matar a los Hyugas y así había sido... porque en el momento que él los atacaba solo sentía que la adrenalina aumentaba más y más y que el deseo de saciar su sed de venganza había sido insaciable, hasta el punto de hacerlo disfrutar.

- Nadie le hace daño a un Uchiha sin pagar las consecuencias, entendiste Hyuga? – preguntó Sasuke con voz amenazadora a Neji, el cual estaba tendido en frente suyo y apenas respiraba

- Uc...chiha... – lo llamó con un murmullo – si vas a... a matarme haz...lo de una vez – pidió Neji tosiendo sangre

Sasuke lo miró y lo escuchó con calma para luego decir:

- No, quiero que te retuerzas en el piso de dolor – sonrió – quiero que sufras agonizando y que supliques por morir – le explicó con crueldad en sus palabras y viendo que con un certero golpe más mataría al Hyuga, pero aún no le daba ese golpe final porque quería verlo sufrir... sufrir como él y Hinata habían sufrido cuando casi pierden a sus hijos – sufre... sufre como nadie!

Sin más que decir Sasuke volteó la mirada hacia un lado y vio que Karin solo lo miraba con cierto grado de temor, volteó al otro lado y lo vio, parado y sin mover ni un músculo para ayudar a su sobrino algo típico de los Huyga, pensó Sasuke; caminó unos cuantos metro y llegó hasta él porque con él completaría todo.

- Soy el siguiente? – preguntó con sarcasmo Hiashi

- Así es – respondió el chico

- Veo que algunos rumores son ciertos – dijo el patriarca mirando los cuerpos sin vida que estaban tendidos en el piso y recordando con la frialdad que el Uchiha había acabado con ellos – acabaste con todos ellos sin mucho esfuerzo... – miró directamente al Uchiha, el cual solo lo miró sin decir nada – no te importa matar a todos por Hinata y mis nietos? – quiso saber con clara curiosidad

- No – simplemente contestó, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente a Hinata por el dolor que le causaría al decirle que él había matado a su padre

- Eres fuerte y hábil – reconoció el mayor – tienes la suficiente capacidad de proteger a mi hija y a mis nietos, eso me complace...

- Pues no lo hice por complacerlo – replicó el chico al no entender lo que el otro decía

- Lo sé, pero aún así... – lo miró directamente y continuó - tienes mi permiso...

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó un Sasuke desconcertado y sin poder evitar que ello se notara, pero es que no entendía que quería decir con eso el Hyuga mayor – qué quiere decir?

- Que tienes mi permiso para estar con mi hija y que te acepto como mi yerno – contestó sorprendiendo aun más al Uchiha

- Nunca pedí nada de lo que usted dice – le recordó con voz gélida al pensar que quizás era una de las trampas del Hyuga

- Ese fue tu error! – le reprochó – ya te dije que si hubieras hecho las cosas correctamente nada de esto estaría sucediendo, esta disputa no existiría...

- No trate de engañarme... – le advirtió Sasuke acercándose hacia el Hyuga con toda la intención de acabar con su vida porque estaba cansado de las malas intenciones de todos los Hyuga, realmente estaba cansado de todo

Pasó a paso caminó hacia él pensando que una vez que lo matará estaría por fin en paz y tranquilo ya que no existiría amenaza para su familia, y si es que apareciera otra amenaza acabaría con ella también porque ya había elegido ese camino y ya no iba haber marcha atrás.

- Sasuke! – lo llamó la pelirroja – Tsunade-sama se está acercando – le avisó

Él dio un par de paso más y sintió que alguien lo empujaba, sin mucho ánimo se dejó caer y terminó bajo algunos escombros, Sasuke sabía quiénes eran por lo que ni siquiera era necesario preguntar la razón de su presencia.

- ¡SASUKE! – le gritó Naruto siendo consciente del daño que había ocasionado su amigo

En tanto Tsunade se ponía enfrente de Hiashi y con los ojos daba una evaluación de ese lugar, comprobando que el Uchiha no se había contenido y que había ocasionado varias pérdidas humanas... punto al cual no debió llegar.

- Sasuke, pensé que ya habíamos mejorado tu impulsividad... – dijo Tsunade mirando que el nombrado se ponía de pie

- Así era, hasta hoy – se defendió el chico caminando hacia la mujer

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerte esto?! – le reclamó Naruto – debemos llevarlos al hospital y tratar de que por lo menos alguno sobreviva – habló el rubio preocupado por la salud de los heridos

- No te metas! – le advirtió Sasuke – Si lo haces tendré que acabar contigo también... – lo amenazó con verdad en sus palabras

- Ya veremos! – refutó Naruto mirándolo desafiante

- ¡Ya basta! aquí ya nadie va pelear! – sentencio la Kage parándose en medio de los dos - verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose al mayor

- Así es – contestó el patriarca

- Sasuke, anoche Hiashi vino a hablar conmigo y confesarme sus verdaderos planes – le explicó la Kage al chico – Ya no hay razón para que te conviertas en su asesino

- Ni piense que voy a creer todo lo que él diga – mencionó el Uchiha en pie de guerra

- Lo creerás porque él habla enserio – habló la mujer con mucha seguridad - Sasuke, escúchame – pidió Tsunade - Hiashi nunca tuvo la intención de matar a los niños – le dijo – cuando se enteró que Hinata estaba embarazada decidió esconderla hasta que diera a luz y luego hacer pasar al bebé como su hijo, para proteger el nombre de su clan – suspiró – y cuando te llevaste a Hinata, él mando a buscarla para traerla de vuelta a Konoha pero los ninjas que fueron a traerla no sabían que estaba embarazada y por eso la golpearon

- Miente – vocalizó el Uchiha mirando a la mujer

- Es la verdad, ya he investigado – le aseguró - además este tiempo él no intentó nada contra ustedes más que espiarlos para saber que todo estaba en orden; pero eso ya lo sabes verdad? – preguntó – tú sabes que fue Neji el que dio aquellas otras órdenes

Sasuke la escuchó y supo algunas de las cosas que decía Tsunade era verdad porque él lo había comprobado, sin embargo creer todo lo demás le era imposible.

- Si lo que dice es verdad, por qué vino a mi casa? – cuestionó el pelinegro

- Ya te lo dije, vine a ver a Hinata – contestó Hiashi – pero me sorprendí al saber que mis nietos ya habían nacido y que no estaban aquí, porque uno de ellos será mi heredero – le reveló

- No le creo y ni piense que los verá – dijo retadoramente Sasuke porque no entendía las locas ideas de los Hyugas

Hiashi lo escuchó y comprobó que Sasuke era un hueso duro de roer y que no iba a confiar en él le dijera lo que le dijera.

- Y además te estaba probando – habló Hiashi llamando la atención de todos – quería saber hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por protegerlos, quería saber si eras capaz de matar por ellos... – suspiró – y ahora sé que matarás a cualquiera que intente lastimarlos – finalizó el Hyuga esperando que el Uchiha le creyera porque sabía que si no era así jamás podría volver a ver a su hija ni a sus nietos

Todos se quedaron en silencio... procesando todo la información que tenían mientras que Sasuke llenaba su mente de recuerdos y analizaba toda la situación, una parte de él creía en sus palabras pero la otra absolutamente no por lo que debía encontrar una base sólida para saber si el Hyuga mentía o no, así que disimuladamente dirigió su mirada a Karin... la cual al comprender lo que buscaba asintió, diciéndole con ese gesto que todo lo que decía Hiashi era verdad porque así lo sintió en su chakra.

- ¡¿No le importa haber sacrificado estás vidas por la loca idea de probar a Sasuke?! – le reprochó Naruto al saber que esas personas solo habían sido utilizadas

- No – contestó sin inmutarse y sin sentir culpa

- Por qué quiere que mi hijo sea su heredero? – preguntó el Uchiha – tiene otra hija, pídale a ella un heredero - exigió

- No, quiero que sea el hijo de Hinata y el tuyo porque estoy seguro que ese niño tiene habilidades especiales y secretas – le argumentó su respuesta

- Pues, olvídelo! jamás lo tendrá – le aseguró sintiendo que otra vez se enfurecía

Hiashi solamente lo escuchó y lo miró viendo que los ojos de Sasuke cada vez se hacían más intensos y rojos, haciéndolo comprender que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría tener a ese niño porque su padre estaba dispuesto a matar a quien sea con tal de no alejarlo de su seno familiar, pese a todo Hiashi sonrió... porque esa posesividad era lo que precisamente quería del padre de sus nietos, así que solamente le quedaba resignarse y solo esperar que al menos Sasuke dejará que los viera porque sabía que con Hinata no iba a conseguir nada porque estaba seguro que ella confiaba plenamente en Sasuke.

- Sasuke, comprendo que actuaste consecuentemente pero... – suspiró y miró los cuerpos sin vida – no te puedo dejar sin ningún castigo por todo esto... – dijo Tsunade lamentando haber tardado tanto para evitar que el chico se convirtiera en un asesino

- Yo me hago responsable – declaró el Hyuga –Tsunade-sama, yo soy el único responsable de todo esto y le pido de favor que no le dé ningún castigo a Sasuke – pidió Hiashi sorprendiendo una vez más a todos porque de esa forma quería recompensar a su hija el haberla hecho padecer y sufrir

Sasuke iba decir que no necesitaba que nadie se hiciera responsable de sus actos pero vio que el rubio se le acercaba y le susurraba al oído el nombre de Hinata y de sus hijos, era verdad... cualquier acción suya ahora no solo le afecta a él sino que a su familia también, así que no dijo nada porque también recordó que todo era culpa de Hiashi por no ser claro y tener intenciones secretas, además de él no podría dejar por mucho tiempo más a Hinata y a los niños sin él.

- Está bien, le tomo la palabra... – dijo Tsunade sonriendo y pensando que solamente iba a darle un escarmiento flexible a Sasuke pero ahora no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de desquitarse con Hiashi por haberle tenido tan preocupada por todo ese tiempo – Karin, ayúdame a curar a los heridos para ver si alguno todavía vive

La joven la escuchó pero miró a Sasuke intentando descifrar que pensaba él y al ver que al parecer no se oponía se acercó a la Kage y empezó a hacer uso de la técnica que su maestra le había enseñado en ese tiempo.

Sasuke miró por unos segundos a un Naruto sonriente y ayudando a los demás, luego dirigió su mirada al cielo oscuro y pensó que su territorio estaba destruido y que necesitaría volver a construirse varias casas, siguió mirando hacia el cielo y comprobó que ya no llovía... al mismo tiempo que pensaba que debería ir en busca de ellos, de saber como están y de llevarlos con él a un lugar lejano, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquilo... y seguro que ya nada pondría en peligro a su familia o por lo menos por ahora, él ya se encargaría que siempre fuera así. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos por unos minutos hasta que volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los demás y vio algo que lo molestó... Karin y Naruto atendían a un Neji inconsciente para que no muriera.

- No lo atiendas, deja que muera – dijo él haciendo que todos lo miraran

- ¡Teme! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? pese a todo Neji es nuestro amigo – le dijo Naruto mirándolo con indignación

- Será el tuyo, el mío jamás! – enfatizó el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarlo

- Ya no hará nada en contra de ustedes y si lo hace yo me encargo – se comprometió Hiashi mirando a Sasuke, el cual no dijo nada y solo dirigió su mirada al cielo otra vez, creyendo en las palabras del mayor

Los minutos siguieron pasando hasta que de pronto Sasuke empezó a caminar sin decir nada hasta que llegó a su casa que afortunadamente aún se mantenía en pie, miró la fachada y supo que esa casa había sobrevivido por lo que debía sacar algunas cosas de prisa e ir en busca de ellos inmediatamente.

- Date un baño, si Hinata te ve en ese estado se alterará más de lo que seguramente ya está – dijo Tsunade detrás de él

- Lo sé... – aceptó su posición – le dijo donde están?

- No, claro que no – le aseguró con honestidad porque realmente no le había dado ningún tipo de información a Hiashi – ve a darte una ducha primero y luego hablamos – finalizó la mujer sabiendo que tenía cosas que hablar con el chico

Sasuke la escuchó y se adentró en su casa porque luego tendría que hacer un largo viaje hacia otra nación.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer!

¡El siguiente capítulo es el último!


	24. Chapter 24

Este es el último capítulo de la historia... léanlo y anticipadamente les agradezco por hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 24 "JUNTOS" **

La luna está en lo más alto e indica que ya es de noche, una noche distinta como pocas veces hubo... porque hay tranquilidad y los vientos de paz soplan en el cielo, ya que muchas veces los mejores comienzos llegan después de los peores finales... y eso lo sabían algunos pocos que lo habían comprobado.

Un par de días después de aquella noche indeseada, tres personas estaban dentro de la oficina de la Hokage teniendo una conversación final e importante.

- Qué piensa hacer ahora? – pregunta Tsunade mirándolo

- Nada... – contesta con resignación Hiashi – solo esperar a que Sasuke me permita conocer a mis nietos...

- Eso será casi imposible – le recuerda Tsunade

- Lo sé... – reconoce el patriarca Hyuga

- Debió decirle que usted está enfermo – murmura Shizune sintiendo pena – quizás así Sasuke-san le hubiera tenido más consideración

- No lo creo – habla Hiashi con honestidad

- Tampoco yo le creo – dice Tsunade sabiendo que Sasuke no hubiera cedido aunque le dijeran que Hiashi está sentenciado a muerte – Es muy difícil de tratar con Sasuke y más ahora que su instinto paternal ha despertado – explicó la mujer mayor sonriendo y pensando que Sasuke nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- Lo mismo pienso – estuvo de acuerdo Hiashi

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Mientras que ese mismo día pero horas después, dos siluetas caminaban bajo la luna y en medio del desierto, acompañados solamente por el viento, la arena y el calor... no sabían con exactitud qué hora era pero al menos sabían que era de noche, ambos siguen caminando largos y pesado minutos hasta que a lo lejos vislumbran la aldea, con paso ligero llegan a la entrada de la aldea, viendo que era un camino estrecho flanqueado de barrancos a ambos lados.

- Esperen... – dicen ninjas de Suna que llegan saltando de las paredes y se detienen frente a ellos.

- Sasuke Uchiha – se presenta el chico haciendo que un ninja de un paso al frente porque este sabe la razón de la presencia del Uchiha ya que ya había sido advertido

- Los guiaré – dice un ninja caminando adelante

Sasuke y Karin lo siguen sin decir nada mientras caminan, alrededor de ellos ven que hay torres de arena que se alzan y que las calles están vacías y en profundo silencio porque seguramente ya todos duermen, ambos siguen caminando por varios minutos hasta que ven que ese ninja se detiene frente a una casa para enseguida tocar la puerta, de donde alguien conocido sale.

- Sasuke-kun, por fin... – ella da un gran suspiro de alivio – todos hemos estado muy preocupados – dice Ino acercándose a él – arigatou... – agradece al ninja que los trajo y enseguida les pide que ingresen a la casa

- Realmente me he cansado – reconoce - Así que esto es Suna – murmura Karin evaluando la casa y viendo a Jugo en medio de la sala

- La misma, pero díganme qué pasó en Konoha? – preguntó la rubia inquieta

- Que Karin te cuente – contestó el Uchiha – dónde están? – preguntó sin rodeos ya que deseaba verlos y saber si ellos estaban bien porque nada serviría si es que no fuera así.

- Sígueme – pidió la joven para enseguida dirigirlo a la habitación de Hinata y los niños – ya están durmiendo... – habló débilmente abriéndole la puerta y dejándole entrar – llámame si me necesitan – finalizó Ino saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos solos

Sasuke se quedó parado... comprobando que la luz de la luna se filtraba por el ventanal, miró a un lado y vio que ella dormía plácidamente, su respiración era tranquila y el semblante en su rostro era pacífico, como solo ella podía ser; enseguida él buscó con la mirada a sus hijos y los encontró... con pasos lentos se dirigió a ambas cunas y los vio, ambos bebés dormían... él se inclino sobre ellos para mirarlos mejor, estuvo largos minutos solo contemplándolos, ambos eran tan parecidos y ahora veía que solo la ropa los distinguía, un niño y una niña... esa combinación le gustaba! seguía pensando eso cuando el bebé abrió los ojos como si sintiera la presencia de su padre, Sasuke sonrió al verlo y con cuidado lo tomó en sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza necesaria.

Aún recordaba que solamente un par de veces había podido tenerlo así, en sus brazos... sonrió otra vez al escuchar los balbuceos del niño que en ese momento lo hacían comprender que no había mejor sensación en el mundo que la que su familia le producía, inclinó el rostro y pegó su frente a la de su hijo y cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando que nada valía tanto como esos pequeños momentos... vio que su pequeño volvía a cerrar los ojos así que lo puso nuevamente en su cuna, luego con delicadeza tomó a la niña y le dio un pequeño besó en la frente intentando transmitirle cuanto los amaba a los dos... y que por ellos estaba dispuesto a hacer todo.

Luego de volver a recostar a la niña el Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia la cama y vio que ella seguía dormida, ignorando completamente su presencia... con pasos lentos se acercó a ella y estando tan cerca pudo notar que Hinata se veía pálida y desmejorada, sin pensarlo mucho él llegó a la conclusión que seguramente ella había sufrido mucho por toda esa situación y aún más en su estado.

En medio de su descanso escuchó algunos tenues ruidos pero no les prestó atención porque estaba segura que no volvería a dormiría si es que interrumpía su descanso, pero de pronto sintió que el colchón se hundía y tomó consciencia que quizás podría ser él... sin embargo antes de que pudiera dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta, sintió que alguien le acariciaba sutilmente la muñeca... ese alguien no podía ser ningún otro que Sasuke. Ella había aprendido a reconocer el tacto y la calidez de sus manos por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, temiendo que otra vez se volvieran a separar.

- Hinata... – la nombró él sintiéndose desprevenido por esa rápida reacción de ella

Ella se aferró con más fuerza a él queriendo trasmitirle que le había hecho tanta falta durante esos largos días. Mientras que él solo la estrechaba en sus brazos y comprendía la actitud de ella.

-Te extrañe mucho... – le susurró ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho – no nos vuelvas a dejar... – rogó ella sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

- No lo haré... – se limitó a contestarle al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza – pero no llor... – iba diciendo pero los labios femeninos se apoderaron de los de él

Enseguida ella con ambas manos cogió su cara y lo besó con ternura recordando la ausencia de sus labios e intentando marcar en su memoria el dulce sabor de ellos. Él más que complacido la pegó mucho más a su cuerpo y la besó demandantemente, por lo que ella separó los labios para dejarlo saborear el interior de su boca, pensando en ese instante que amaba todo de él... la manera que la besaba, la forma que la trataba, la manera en que la tocaba, todo de él... sumergida en su burbuja ella solo sintió que él deslizaba la lengua por el húmedo interior de su boca, él la siguió besando con maestría por largos segundos hasta que sintió que ella jadeaba contra sus labios por falta de aire por lo que de apoco la besó con más suavidad, como si tan solo quisiera acariciarla con los labios.

- Pensé que... no volv...veri...a...mos a estar jun...tosss – sollozó ella rozando su aliento con el de él – y que... tú no... – lágrimas de temor se asomaron por sus ojos

- Tranquilízate, ya todo está bien... – le habló él tratando de consolarla

Ella lo escuchó e inexplicablemente se sintió tranquila y en paz... se apegó más y lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que su corazón brincara de alegría y que algo se agitara en su interior porque le creía... creía en cada una de sus palabras, ahora sabía que realmente todo estaba bien. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio acogedor mientras pensaban que nuevas cosas les deparaba el futuro, pero de pronto el llanto de un bebé llamó la atención de ambos.

- Yo voy... – dijo Sasuke separándose de Hinata y poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta la cuna y tomarlo en sus brazos, dándose cuenta que era su hija la que lloraba

Con la niña en brazos volvió a la cama, él no tenía mucha experiencia en esos casos pero deducía que seguramente su hija tenía hambre y que necesitaba de su madre para que la alimentara.

- Debe de tener hambre, aliméntala... – vocalizó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que la entregaba a Hinata, pero la joven solo lo miraba sin decir nada

- Go...omen... – solamente dijo ella al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar otra vez ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha – yo... gomen... no pue...edo – confesó ella sintiendo gran tristeza en su interior al recordar que hace un par de días su cuerpo había perdido la capacidad de amamantamiento – gomen... gomen... – se disculpo una y otra vez al sentirse culpable.

El chico se sorprendió un poco por lo que escuchó pero no esperaba la reacción que tuvo su joven pareja, logrando que esa reacción fuera un comprobante de que seguramente ella había pasado días muy difíciles y tensos, razón por la cual ella no podía alimentar a sus hijos.

- Hinata – la nombró después de salir de sus pensamientos – Hinata, no te pongas así...

- N...o soy buena madr...e, ni siquiera pued...o alime...entarlos – decía ella al sentirse inútil y fracasada en su desempeño de madre – soy... un desa...astre como mamá – sollozó sintiendo un gran dolor al escuchar que su hija seguía llorando

– No digas eso – pidió Sasuke – no eres un desastre como mamá y no es tu culpa, así que tranquilízate... - dijo él viendo que ella se veía muy apenada e impotente - Debo llamar a Ino? – preguntó él al no saber qué hacer porque no quería que la niña siguiera llorando

Hinata al escucharlo se tranquilizó por lo que se limpió las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza varias veces porque no quería molestar a la rubia que seguramente ya estaría durmiendo, así que en respuesta solo le señaló algo a él para que se lo alcanzara. El chico caminó hasta ese lugar y luego cogió el objeto indicado y luego se lo dio a la joven... la cual acomodó mejor a su niña en sus brazos y le dio la mamila, viendo que su hija poco a poco se dormía entre sus brazos y le transmitía una sensación de armonía total, vio a un lado y se percató que Sasuke también miraba a la niña, ¡Era verdad, él había vuelto! Sonrió una vez más sin poder evitarlo porque al fin su familia estaba junta nuevamente, solo que esta vez ya no se separarían.

- Dámela, yo lo iré a acostar – propuso Sasuke al querer facilitarle las cosas porque creía que ella estaba agotada por toda la carga emocional que tenía luego de haber dado a luz a sus hijos.

Ella se lo entregó y luego vio que este recostaba a la niña en sus cuna, sonrió otra vez al pensar que de ese momento en adelante ambos niños ya tenían a sus dos padres, los cuales velarían por ellos en cualquier circunstancia de sus vidas y que siempre estarían con ellos.

Minutos después ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Hinata acurrucada en su pecho mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello deseando que ella se durmiera porque él también se sentía cansado luego de ese viaje.

- Nunca nos volveremos a separar, verdad? – aseguró más que preguntar porque estaba feliz de tener nuevamente a Sasuke a su lado

– No lo haremos – contestó el chico pensando que habían tenido que pasar muchas cosas para poder decirle eso sin tener que mentirle.

- Cuándo nos iremos de aquí? – preguntó ella levantando la cabeza y observándolo –iremos al lugar en dónde vivíamos antes?

- Nos iremos cuando estés en condiciones de hacerlo - respiró de manera profunda y continuó hablando – y no, no viviremos en ese lugar sino en otro – le respondió con sinceridad

Ella lo miró a los ojos y de pronto surgió en ella una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta, pero también temió escuchar la respuesta... pero tampoco podía vivir todo el tiempo ignorando la respuesta.

- Q...qué pasó en Ko...onoha? –cuestionó ella con temor y duda

- Pasó que tu padre entró en razón... – le habló el chico viendo que ella sonreía encantadoramente – un poco tarde, pero lo hiso - completó

- Eso significa que... – intentó adivinar ella pero sin resultado alguno

- Que antes tuve que actuar – le confesó él tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para no herirla

- Tú... – lo miró y su rostro se llenó de dolor porque ella presentía lo que él había hecho – tú... acaso... – quiso saber pese a todo sin dejar de mirar sus oscuros ojos

- Se que no lo justifica, pero tenía que hacerlo... – habló mirando que sus perlados ojos se llenaban otra vez de lágrimas y que se llevaba una mano a la boca para ahogar su sorpresa – por ti y por ellos... – miró las cunas de los bebés – además, recuerda que dijiste que siempre estarías de acuerdo en todas las decisiones que yo tome – le recordó buscando su comprensión – y esta fue una de ellas...

Hinata se enmudeció al escucharlo e hiso un esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar porque se sentía tan aturdida, una parte de ella se sentía culpable por la vida de algunos pero la otra parte se sentía tranquila al saber que sea como sea ya todo había terminado, pero... pero no podía ni quería ver que Sasuke tomará un asesinato como algo que tenía que hacer.

- Si no comprendes que no había otra opción, está bien... – murmuró él sin dejarla de mirar – podré vivir con ello – finalizó cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir porque no quería escuchar sus reproches

En tanto Hinata se le quedó mirando fijamente por varios minutos porque no creía creer que todo eso había sido resultado del haber salido embarazada, si en aquel entonces ella hubiera tenido más experiencia seguramente no hubiera pasado todo eso, ella no estaría enfrentada con su clan y su familia, tampoco hubiera habido pérdidas irreparables ni se sentiría tan culpable, pero a la misma vez tampoco tendría dos hijos, no lo tendría a él ni tendría la familia que en ese momento tenía, su vida sería tan vacía... y desolada; lamentaba, realmente lo lamentaba por los demás pero ella no podía ni quería perder todo lo que tiene y lo que nunca creyó tener.

- Sa...suke-kun – lo nombró ella haciendo que él volviera a abrir los ojos y que la mirara espectante - Qu...uiero que al amanecer nos vayamos a otro lugar – le dijo con voz débil – juntos... los cuatro! – dijo ella sonriéndole e inclinando el rostro con intenciones de besarlo.

- Hinata... – susurró comprendiendo que ella había perdonado sus culpas, él a todos les había asegurado que así sería pero muy en el fondo temía que Hinata no lo perdonara

- Siempre me has tratado bien – le recuerda Hinata – y eres mi esposo... – le acaricia la mejilla – y tenemos dos hijos - sonríe al pensar en eso – yo creo... creo que podemos superar esa tragedia - levanta la mirada, llena de gentileza, pidiendo su entendimiento – porque somos una familia... y nada nos separará – promete Hinata a escasos milímetros sus labios a los de él

Sin nada que decir Sasuke responde sellando sus palabras con un beso, como solo él acostumbraba... aún no entendía qué de bueno había hecho en su vida para tener a su lado a una mujer tan comprensiva y llena de bondad, pero pensaba que fuera lo que fuera realmente tuvo que ser un milagro para poder encontrarla a ella sin siquiera buscarla y sin siquiera esperárselo.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

A la mañana siguiente y luego de las despedidas emotivas en el cielo luminoso del desierto un halcón sobrevolaba, llevándose consigo lejos de Suna a una nobel pareja y a dos recién nacidos que con una mano soltaban el pasado y con la otra mano agarraban el futuro, su futuro... dando inicio a una nueva vida juntos, lejos de todos y lejos de recuerdos dolorosos.

*FIN*

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Terminamos la historia! Pero aún falta el epílogo...

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews!

El sábado o domingo subiré el EPÍLOGO de esta historia...

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
